Justice League Nuptials: DCAU Series Part 4
by Loki's Son
Summary: The Wayne/Gordon wedding takes center stage but the Legion of Doom won't rest until Gotham City is theirs now that Batman and Batgirl are out of the way. BM/BG SM/WW HG/GL
1. Chapter 1

9 Justice League Nuptials

**Note: This is Part 4 of an ongoing DCAU series. Part 1 is entitled "Justice League New Beginnings". Part 2 is "Justice League Second Strike" and Part 3 is "Justice League Past Imperfect". All of these can be found on this website. Events and personal developments from these installments will be referred to without warning or much back story. If something confuses you about the past, the answers probably found in one of these installments. Of course, you could always send me a message and find out which of the stories to read.**

**Further Note: People who read and review will become part of the Justice League Auxiliary. Such members can attend functions and help out where appropriate on cases.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Justice League or any of its affiliated characters. All such properties are owned by DC Comics and Warner Bros. Animation. They own the DCAU, and since Warner Bros owns DC Comics, they truly are the evil empire to blame if you want to contend that Marvel is better (who is owned by the Disney Corporation, BTW). I am not attached to any of these behemoths in any way and am only borrowing their characters and universes for a bit of fun. Please do not sue me since I can't afford the legal fees.**

* * *

It had only taken Barbra Gordon eight weeks to plan the wedding. She'd left the honeymoon up to her fiancé, Bruce Wayne. If he delivered half the surprises that he had when proposing after the wake of the Gordonian invasion, then she was in safe hands. Safe being the operative word since Bruce was a compulsively obsessive nutcase involving safety without the costume on. In costume, just get ready for the wildest ride of your life.

She'd had Vera Wang personally design her gown. Vera Wang! Herself! Barbara was still reeling. She'd known Bruce's money could buy just about anything but it seemed his charity work carried even more clout.

Although Bruce hadn't said a word he had been disappointed to learn that Barbara planned to continue working for the Cyber Crimes Unit of the Gotham PD. She was bucking to make Detective and for that she needed to complete her courses at the Academy. This included weapons training of a type that she knew Bruce hated.

His hatred of firearms extended to the Police. He also knew that they couldn't function without them. After all, Batman couldn't be everywhere. That included Batgirl. If her schedule conflicted with his that meant that they'd spend less time together on patrol…or off.

He'd never said a word. He never would. He knew her life was her own and he would honor her decisions even if he didn't agree with them. It was a rare gift from a control freak and she loved him for it.

Batman and Robin had spent the week before the city clearing Gotham of her super criminals. Arkham and the state prison were full. The day of the ceremony, there wasn't anyone left to threaten the event.

Clark Kent stood in as Bruce's best man. They had a public history dating back to when they were both rivals for Lois Lane's hand. Clark had won, and subsequently lost, that competition. Kara Kent stood as maid of honor. Her friendship with Barbara Gordon was a known quantity going back to before Barbara began dating Bruce.

Rounding out the groomsmen were Dick Grayson, also known as Nightwing; Tim Drake, also referred to as Robin; and Ted Grant, infamously known as Wildcat. The bridal party included Zatanna; Mary Batson, whose godly form was known as Mary Marvel; and Diana, known to men as Wonder Woman.

It just so happened that Diana was also Clark's date. Kyle Raynor was attending as Kara's guest. Mary had brought her brother Billy Batson. Discreetly hidden in the crowd were Wally West, the Flash; and Jim Jones, the human guise of the Martian Manhunter. Attending in spirit via cable broadcast were Shayera Hol and John Stewart.

L-Ron, the League's major domo, surfed the channels until he found the wedding. The little mechanoid had made a life with the Justice League after being traded by his master, Manga Khan, for Doomsday's inert form. Darkseid had liberated and revived Doomsday but Khan never returned for L-Ron. He'd never commented on whether or not that bothered him and no one was asking.

"I didn't know Bruce was an Episcopalian." John commented.

"He's not." Shayera informed him, "He isn't anything. Barbara's been raised in the church. She insisted on being married by a minister. They ended up with a bishop."

"Tough break." John chuckled.

"Hey, I'm an alien and even I recognize the honor here…even if I find the whole religious aspect to be meaningless and degrading." Shayera opined.

"Sure you do." John grinned, "You're becoming such a softie."

"I am not!" Shayera protested.

"How about we watch the ceremony and we'll see if you're a marshmallow or not?" John suggested.

"You're on." Shayera declared.

"I'm betting on Shayera." L-Ron spoke up, "She's a rock."

"We'll see." John mused.

Back at the manor, the ceremony was taking place on the south lawn. The manor itself faced east/west. The main entrance was on the west end of the house and the east's balconies faced the sea wall. The reception was taking place on the north. Internationally renowned bands and vocalists had been hired to provide entrainment. Most were involved in charitable causes that Bruce supported and they'd agreed to play in exchange for special grants to the charity of their choice.

Knowing that keeping the press completely out was a virtual impossibility, Bruce had allowed limited access. One local channel had been elected to provide coverage. Summer Gleason had her own professional history with Bruce Wayne that included a hostage situation. Summer felt that she owed Bruce, and also Batman, her life.

She would provide coverage from a soundproofed box so that her commentary wouldn't disturb the guests. The box would be wired in to a direct feed hidden microphone at the altar. Two cameramen would shoot the ceremony. One had a fixed position. The other was loose to gather crowd reactions and the arrival of the bride.

The press had made a big deal of Barbara keeping her maiden name. They didn't understand that her mother, the first Barbara Gordon, had died when Barbara was a child. Keeping her name was a way of honoring her. Bruce didn't feel slighted, quite the opposite in fact. He applauded Barbara's decision.

Finally, the Bishop approached the altar. Bruce and Clark took their places. The crowd hushed as they awaited Barbara's arrival.

The music began to play as Police Commissioner James Gordon and his daughter Barbara appeared at the rear of the outdoor "chapel." The loose camera focused in on Barbara. She radiated. This was a moment she'd dreamt of her entire life and she was exalting in it.

Her cheeks flushed at all of the attention she received as the attendants rose to their feet. Her feet seemed to glide along on auto pilot as her father prompted her to proceed. Her eyes met Bruce's and his burned bright with hope and love as well. Those eyes became her beacon.

Guided by Bruce's adoring gaze she placed one foot in front of the other. If it hadn't been for her father's steady guidance she would have thrown her bouquet aside, hefted the hem of her gown, and ran to the altar. There, she would've leapt into his arms and fiercely kissed him.

Calming, she promised herself that she would comport herself with due decorum. Bruce's eyes led her to the point when her father handed her off to him. She kissed her father on the cheek and whispered, "I love you so much."

She saw tears well up in her father's eyes at that point. Her dad, always a granite rock of strength, couldn't hide his true feelings now. There was an element of sadness there. A daddy relinquishing his little girl always felt a pang of regret.

But the sadness was overwhelmed by the joy to be found here. She'd found the man that she loved and Jim Gordon knew Bruce Wayne would give his life to keep her safe. She would want for nothing and it was obvious that Bruce loved her. They way that he looked at her as he beheld her across from him as the bridesmaids and groomsmen took their positions gave it all away.

As for Bruce, this was his second marriage. The first had been to one of Poison Ivy's vegetable people. It had been a pheromone induced whirlwind of a romance.

This time was different. Rather than keep secrets from Barbara he'd shared everything. He didn't have to hide his fractured psyche from her. She knew it for what it was and loved him for it.

He didn't know what the future held for the two of them but it would be the better for sharing it. After a lifetime of going it alone, Bruce was finally ready to incorporate people into his life to a greater degree than he ever had before. Even Batman was inclined to trust his protégés more.

Seeing Barbara in her gown for the first time, he thought his chest would swell until it burst, filled with raw untapped emotion. He found her eyes and they blazed with a similar intensity. He truly was joining together with this woman. The understanding that flowed between them went beyond words. Of course, words helped avoid moments of confusion and hurt feelings.

With all of the other factors weighing in, Bruce found himself unafraid of words and the emotions that they conveyed. Batman would fear them. Batman had no room for any emotion save rage.

The dichotomy between Bruce and Batman was growing minute by minute but Bruce didn't care. His experience with "Susan" had taught him that there was something missing from his life, something he craved. Barbara had shown him what that was and how to fill that void.

At the same time, Batgirl and the Justice League had proven to Batman that a measure of trust in another person was warranted on occasion. Nightwing and Robin had benefited from this allowance as well. He stilled reined them in though and took the bulk of the risks.

Only Barbara understood that he felt his life was more expendable than the rest. Batman would die for the cause…any cause. Her involvement with him was another way to keep him around for a while longer.

After Bruce "received" Barbara they ceremony got underway in earnest. Barbara had wanted traditional vows so the marriage proceeded along a well established framework. Their lives were crazy enough; she wanted _something_ in her life to go exactly according to plan.

When the minister said "kiss the bride" Bruce did so with all of the zeal he could muster. He literally swept Barbara off of her feet and carried her to the reception area. The guests followed and greeted the wedding party. Afterwards, they settled down into the traditional activities.

Back at the Hall, Shayera was sniffling. John exulted in his victory, "See? You're crying."

"Shut up." She denied the obvious, "I am not."

"It's okay Shayera." John said, "It happens to everyone."

"I'll make you cry." Shayera retorted and knocked him off of the sofa. She rose, intending to pounce upon him but he kicked her legs out from underneath her. Rolling atop of her he pinned her wrists to the floor and then leaned in to kiss her.

Afterwards, he sat up, still atop of her, and held his hands up in a defensive posture; "You're going to smack the crap out of me now, aren't you?"

She grabbed his lapels and pulled his face down to hers, "I have better ideas of how to punish you."

She kissed him and their ardor increased as well as the vigor of their play. L-Ron watched for a second and then spoke, "I think I'll be going now."

There was no reply, so he walked past them and made it to the door before he turned around one last time; "Bye now."

Shayera freed an arm and waved at him. If L-Ron would have had the capability to shrug, he would have. He wandered down the halls before he stopped and opined, "They could have at least gone back to her room."

When it came time to throw the bouquet dozens of young women gathered. Diana happened to be walking by behind them and it literally came into her lap. Her enhanced reflexes allowed her to catch and she stared blankly at it.

She tried to give it away but all of the gathered women stormed away in disgust. Barbara winked at Diana and the Amazon had a sneaking suspicion of what this rite entailed. She found Clark chuckling alongside the sea wall.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" she asked, holding the bouquet aloft.

"If you think it means you're destined to be the next in marriage, then yes, you're right." Clark managed to compose himself.

"You find this amusing?" Diana glowered.

"I do to a point." Clark admitted, "After all, you've sworn off men."

"I haven't 'sworn off' anyone." Diana argued, "I had just never met the right man before."

"'Had' as in past tense?" Clark was intrigued.

"Forget I said it." Diana insisted.

"No, really. You've found someone?" Clark didn't know whether or not to be happy or disappointed. He found the reaction surprising…and vaguely disturbing.

"I found a distinct 'maybe.'" Diana sighed.

Clark found himself feeling a pang of hope. Which was ridiculous. Lois had only died five months before. He was still mourning her.

_But_, a small, still voice sounded in his head, _Lois told you not to mourn and to get on with your life._

Feeling more confused than ever, he decided to back down; "I'm sure whoever he is will know how to respond once you tell him how you feel."

Her eyes met his and held them captive, "I can only hope so."

Bruce and Barbara's emergence from the Manor dressed in civilian clothes broke their reverie. Clark realized that he'd been lost in Diana's gaze and he'd been perfectly content to remain there. _Pull yourself together man, _he chided himself, _she's probably talking about someone else. Whoever it is, I'll kill them. _He mentally kicked himself for the last.

"Should we go say our goodbyes?" Clark asked.

"I really don't think our presence would change a thing." Diana opined, "But if we must, we must."

After Alfred had driven off Bruce and Barbara, Kara went to the sea wall and gazed out across the Atlantic. Kyle came up behind her and asked, "A diamond for your thoughts, In-Ze."

"What?" she asked as her thoughts came back to Earth.

"A diamond seems to be the going rate today." He grinned, "What were you thinking of?"

"About Argo, what else?" Kara revealed, "As a teenager, I had all sorts of dreams. Marriage was one of those. I had my ceremony all planned out. It would've been pretty close to this. Better bands, though."

"Hey!" Kyle protested.

"I'm kidding. Barb's tastes were definitely felt there. So were Dick and Tim's." Kara laughed.

"How did you get to be friends with the newly minted queen of the blue blood set?" Kyle asked, "It doesn't seem like you."

"It some ways it isn't at all." Kara agreed but then added, "In other ways it's very much me. My family were members of the ruling technocracy. We were elite even amongst the elite."

"Living on the Kent's farm must have been pretty miserable in comparison." Kyle realized.

"It was." Kara confirmed without hesitation, "But at the same time I learned a lot that I never would have on Argo."

"Like how to milk a cow?" Kyle joked.

Kara shared a rueful smile, "Even more than that. I learned patience and got a glimpse of the better side of humanity. The Kents accepted Clark, and later me, without a moment's hesitation. It isn't easy living with either a Kryptonian or an Argoan under a yellow sun and they handled it with aplomb. I'm grateful for their love and always will be."

"Well, I have to say this look of yours is definitely different. You make a nice brunette but you're gonna have to darken your eyebrows to make it convincing. The glasses are a cute touch though." Kyle gave her an appraising eye.

"I got by with this wig for three years." Kara huffed, "At least I usually don't have to wear it anymore."

"Thank God for small favors." Kyle chuckled, "So, besides Argo, were you thinking of a particular little green man?"

"Why?" Kara grinned, "Jealous?"

"A little bit." Kyle admitted. Seeing that Kara was at a complete loss on how to process this tidbit, he added; "C'mon, who wouldn't be? You _are _Supergirl."

Her confusion didn't diminish. Brainiac 5 had been an A-class jerk over the last year. He'd sent her into the past without even explaining to her why she was here. Cosmic Boy had come back twice. Technically, it was three times but the third time had been for the same crisis as the second. During all of this Brainy hadn't sent a single message back.

Kyle was a good friend. In a short time, he'd almost grown as close as Barbara. He could understand the cosmic side of her nature. She'd seen different worlds and even different eras. Kyle could relate. His time with the Green Lantern Corps had sent him across the known galaxy and he'd had no one to share his experiences with other than his fellow GLs until Kara had returned to the 21st Century.

Part of her wanted to start something with Kyle to punish Brainy. The more sensible portion of her brain advised her to wait. She'd promised herself that she'd give Brainy six more contemporary months. After that, she was a free agent and Kyle Raynor looked like a mighty fine prospect. _Heck_, she thought, _he looks mighty fine now._

"Look," she tried to change the subject but Raynor had seen that look in her eye and it'd registered with him for what it was, "Alfred whipped up a meal. All the JLers are invited."

"Why would…?" Kyle began, "Barbara Gordon…Batgirl?"

Kara slowly nodded. Kyle was ecstatic, "That makes Wayne Batman. Dick Grayson's gotta be Nightwing and Tim Drake's Robin!"

"Keep it to yourself." Kara warned, "They don't hand out their identities to anyone."

"You know." Kyle pointed out.

"You know what I mean." Kara said between clenched teeth.

"Yes, I do. You should trust me by now Kara." Kyle was wounded.

"I do trust you." Kara confessed, "That's why I told you. Now, c'mon. Let's eat real food."


	2. Chapter 2

Justice League Nuptials 14

"As I said, Batman is my guest." Ra's al Ghul informed Lex Luthor via secure video conference.

"You're honestly going to try and convince Batman to become your heir?" Luthor couldn't believe it.

"He has been close to it on more than one occasion." Al Ghul informed him, "My daughter can be very persuasive."

"Ah, yes. The fabled Talia." Luthor smirked, "When do I meet her?"

"Never." Ra's sternly replied, "Gotham City is yours. Batgirl was captured whilst trying to find Batman. That leaves Gotham's defense to Nightwing and Robin. They can be overrun by your ilk."

"Why Ra's you sound as though you disapprove of my Legionnaires." Luthor chuckled.

"They are scum." Al Ghul opined.

"But they are your allies." Luthor reminded him, "You goals are more easily met with them then without them."

"A fact that sustains our alliance." Al Ghul stated.

"And why do you think that attacking Gotham will further your goals?" Luthor inquired.

"There will be no choosing between my path and Gotham City if there is no Gotham City." Ra's answered.

"I see your point." Luthor chuckled, "I'll alert my associates and let them know of the opportunity."

"I thought you might. Goodbye." Al Ghul terminated the transmission and turned to his daughter, "It is done."

"Thank you, Father." She gratefully said, "Now my beloved's secret will remain his."

"I am happy to help. The Detective is too noble a foe to throw his secret identity to the wolves. He is taking a great risk having Batman and Bruce Wayne away at the same time…especially with Barbara Gordon and Batgirl in tow." Al Ghul commented, "But I wonder, why do you care? He has chosen another yet you still yearn for him."

"We were only kept apart by our respective loyalties. I still love him but my allegiance is with you. I wasn't defeated so much as I conceded." Talia explained.

"So you won't be adverse to my actually bringing Batman and his bride here?" Ra's asked.

"Father!" Talia scolded him.

"Do not worry, Daughter Dear." Al Ghul assured her, "I shall not press the matter until they turn back towards their beloved city. Which I fear will be sooner than they'd planned."

Out in the Caribbean, Bruce gazed at Barbara across the deck of his yacht. She wore shorts, a tank top, and an outer shirt to help keep her fair skin from burning in the sun. A floppy hat and sunglasses topped off her ensemble. He found it absolutely adorable.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into him and smiled, "What brings you here handsome stranger?"

"I saw an incredibly gorgeous woman and I just couldn't resist the urge to hold her." Bruce gave her a squeeze.

Barbara turned to face him, "And could you be convinced to kiss her?"

Bruce grinned, "Try and stop me."

After an idyllic moment Barbara asked, "So where are we going?"

"I own an island beyond the Keys called Maraca." Bruce explained, "It's where I sent Clark after Lois died. It's going to be our home base. From there we can jaunt out to anywhere else in the Caribbean. If we want to that is."

"How isolated is this island of yours?" Barbara asked.

"There's no phones, the satellite TV's been turned off, and I've ordered the radios to be thrown out to sea." Bruce happily described.

"And how many people are we sharing this heavenly spot with?" Barbara coyly asked.

"Just Hobbie and Gemma. They're the caretakers. They also have their own cabin." Bruce delivered the coups de grace.

Barbara tightened her grip around his neck, "Y'know, husband of mine, I think I could learn to love you." That said, she drew him in for another kiss. Bruce joyfully surrendered.

The following day in Bailya, Luthor held an ad hoc conference with many of the Legionnaires. Noticeably absent were the Gotham Rogues. Batman had done his work well. Only one remained free.

Catwoman sat in attendance. She rarely participated in the Legion of Doom's plans and some had come to question her ultimate allegiance. But they also had reservations about two others in attendance. The Phantasm and Darkwing had made time in their schedules to heed Luthor's summons. The premier assassins were notably absent a large percentage of the time particularly when compared to their rival, Deadshot.

As a former member of the Government's Task Force X and then the Suicide Squad Deadshot had gotten fixated with the high risk missions such groups participated in. The Legion opened up a new arena of high stakes gambling with the opposition of the Justice League. He was addicted to the opportunities to face off with the members of the League and therefore contributed to the Legion's plans whenever he wasn't engaged with a contract killing.

Darkwing was a complete enigma. It was said that he'd been a faceless master of the arts of assassination. It was further said that he'd only adopted a costumes persona at the behest of Ra's al Ghul. Al Ghul in turn had been supplying a favor for Luthor.

Whatever his motives, Darkwing had carried out several shadow missions for Luthor. World leaders and businessmen and women had suddenly expired after refusing the Legion of Doom a cut of their revenues. Darkwing was said to be able to rival Batman in skill but as of yet the assassin had never bested his arch-nemesis.

The Phantasm was an entirely different matter. Andrea Beaumont had been Bruce Wayne's first love. Fleeing from the mob with her father, Andrea had disappeared from Bruce's life for ten years. When she returned, they both had costumed identities.

He was Batman and she was the Phantasm, the lethal avenger. After literally carving her way through the Valescra mob she turned on the Joker. She intended to kill him during their final confrontation but he'd struck a chord within her. She learned that she enjoyed killing and the challenge that it took to assassinate them.

Disgusted with the pair of them, she released the Joker and fled to Europe. There, she established herself as one of the greatest masked killers. She'd been caught and had just served with the Suicide Squad when Deadshot and the Clock King came a-calling. Thinking that she would serve as Batman's mole in the Legion she signed up.

The sad truth of the matter was that the excitement of the Legion's activities and the call of her old life had seduced her and now she was a super villain once again. She'd take Batman's identity to the grave but she might try to honestly kill him if he attempted to stop her. She was too divided to know.

The source of her turmoil stemmed from the fact that she'd originated the role of double agent in order to prove her romantic loyalty to Bruce. Madly, against all expectations, she hoped that he would return her feelings and they could reunite as a couple. Of course, it would take one or both of them retiring from their costumed personas. As that was proving out, neither one of them felt inclined to do so.

Luthor's voice snapped her back to reality. Luthor said, "Here is the situation, our devoted Dark Knight and his Bat Brat are out of town so to speak with no imminent return planned. That leaves the guardianship of the city to the adept but comparatively inexperienced Nightwing. Assisting him is Robin the Boy Wonder. Robin is formidable to an average criminal but easily overwhelmed by one of us. With this dearth of heroic coverage, and Arkham Asylum filled to bursting with Legionnaires dying to escape, now is our moment to strike."

"What's the point?" Dr. Polaris asked.

"Imagine a vast, _wealthy_ urban center completely at our mercy to do with as we see fit." Luthor's eyes and smile were predatory.

"Won't Nightwing and Robin just call in the Justice League?" Polaris continued.

"You underestimate your fellow Legionnaires, Dear Doctor." Luthor chuckled, "Grodd, the Ultra-Humanite, and I came together and achieved the means to block League signal devices, satellite reconnaissance, cell phones, police band radio, microwave transmissions, shortwave and CB radios. Landlines can be cut at the hub and we can isolate Gotham as never before."

"And highways?" Psycho Pirate eagerly asked.

"Will also be cut off." Luther declared, "This will take highly synchronized surgical strikes. Are you up for it?"

"YES!" came the chorus of voices.

"Then let us begin…" Luthor's smile was a victorious one.

It was in the pre-dawn hours in Gotham. Dick Grayson and Tim Drake were enjoying a reheated meal that Alfred had prepared for them hours ago. The butler had become used to the strange hours of the house years ago. He didn't allow him to later his schedule just as he never interfered with the other occupants' nightlife.

"Thanks for the help, Tim." Dick said, "Rounding up that dope ring would have been twice as hard without you."

"Y'know, it's weird to hear a 'thank' you for helping out." Tim grinned.

"Tell me about it." Dick groaned, "Getting a thank you out of Bruce is like pulling Killer Croc's teeth."

"Anyway," Tim redirected the conversation, "It was fun. No costumed psychos, demented madmen, or foreign assassins. Just plain old fashioned crooks. It was great."

"That's why I generally leave the 'super villains' up to Bruce and Barbara." Dick revealed, "Helping out with the Justice League is a kick and all but I prefer to make a difference in everyday lives. Green Arrow's got it right when he says we can't leave the little guy behind."

"But Bruce and Barbara are going to be gone for two weeks." Time reminded him, "What about that?"

"It'll keep them out of my way." Dick grinned.

"But don't you wish something _big_ would happen?" Tim prodded.

"Oh God, no." Dick replied with heartfelt honesty.

But it was too late. Something "big" was already being planned.


	3. Chapter 3

Justice League Nuptials 19

A boom tube opened on the roof of Wayne Enterprises. Luthor, Grodd, and the Ultra-Humanite emerged from it. They surveyed the scene and then Luthor summoned Brainiac. The AI carried a large piece of equipment which he sat down in between the corporate headquarters' communication arrays.

"Thank you, Brainiac." Luthor said, "That will be all."

"Yes, Master." Brainiac replied and he reentered the boom tube and it closed behind him.

Luthor checked his watch, "We're right on time. Hurry! Let's wire it, secure it in place, and then wait for zero hour."

The Humanite wired the EM dampener into the building's grid. Grodd activated the self securing bolts as Luthor took the controller out of his utility belt. Afterwards, Grodd posed a question.

"Placing the dampener at Wayne Enterprises exposes it to potential discovery. Wouldn't it have been better to install it at LexCorp Gotham instead?" he wondered.

"No." Luthor chuckled, "When the Justice League interferes, and they will interfere, LexCorp is the first place that they'll look for our dampener. Wayne is such a goodie-goodie and he does so much gratis for the League that they'll never suspect that his building is the epicenter of all of their troubles."

Both the Ultra-Humanite and Grodd smiled in appreciation of Luthor's scheming. The Humanite admitted, "You can be even more devious than I usually expect."

Luthor leveled his gaze at the Humanite, "At least I never betrayed my comrades in order to earn a grant for a television show."

"Now I don't need to." The Ultra-Humanite calmly replied, "I earn enough to sponsor the arts without resorting to treachery. It also helps that my allies aren't obsessed with revenge this time around."

"Touché." Luthor replied. His watch beeped. He checked its display, "Thirty seconds more and then Gotham plunges into metaphorical darkness."

At the same time, at Gotham's telecommunications hub, Volcana, Atom Smasher, and Wonder Girl exited a boom tube. They brazenly strode into the facility and made their way to the reception desk.

"I want an engineer." Volcana demanded.

"They're all busy." The receptionist defiantly replied.

The reception desk burst into flame and he jumped away from it. Volcana graced him with a frosty smile, "Next time it's you, Shorty. Now get me an engineer!"

The receptionist led them into the inner workings of the administrative center. He summoned an engineer. She arrived and her name badge read, "M. Collins".

Volcana ignited the air around her right hand and held it under Collins's nose, "Take me to the routers, relays, and servers."

Collins swallowed hard, "Follow me."

Volcana turned to her fellows, "They'll call the cops. Hold `em off."

"You've got it." Atom Smasher replied.

"And Hunkalicious," Volcana added, "come back in one piece. I have plans for us tonight."

His mask hid Atom Smasher's grin, "So do I."

She blew him a flaming kiss and marched Collins off. The hapless engineer took the pyrokinetic Legionnaire to the massive computers that handled all of the city's telecommunication landlines and connected them into the long distance services.

Volcana smiled and patted Collins on the head, "Good job, Sweetie. Now run along."

"What are you going to do?" Collins asked, a semblance of her usual nerve returning.

"I'm going to melt this all down to slag." Volcana admitted.

"You can't!" Collins gasped.

"People survived for thousands of years without phones." Volcana dryly remarked, "I think they can survive a service interruption."

"But how…?" Collins feebly inquired.

"Watch and learn." Volcana grinned. She stepped into the refrigerated area. Rubbing her bare arms for warmth she gathered her inner strength. Stretching her hand forth to grant her focus, she reached out with her inborn gift and ignited bank after bank of equipment.

The halon first systems engaged. Volcana simply melted the glass walls sealing off the equipment from the rest of the world. The halon dissipated in the air. Receiving a fresh infusion of oxygen, Volcana redoubled her efforts.

As the last of the halon disappeared, the flames engulfed the area. Collins gasped and started to retreat. She'd never watched anyone die from fire before. And then a dark shape emerged from the flames. Volcana was unscathed. There wasn't a single singe or burn upon her body.

"That was fun." She laughed.

Collins felt faint but Volcana's strong hand took a hold of her arm, "No time to pass out. You've got to show me the way out of this maze."

Luthor activated his dampener. All electromagnetic energy in Gotham City ceased to exist. The difference between his device and an EMP bomb was that no equipment was damaged. Luthor couldn't see having to replace vital infrastructure once the Legion had secured the city. This way everything would be in place for them to use later.

"Now I think it's time to pilfer Wayne Enterprises and her subsidiaries." Luthor announced. Grodd and the Ultra-Humanite readily agreed.

At zero hour Galatea, Black Adam, Supreme, Bizarro, Superwoman, Star Sapphire, Giganta, Sinestro, Spencer Hawk, and Solomon Grundy went about the work of destroying Gotham City's interstate, state, and county highway connections.

It took a half hour. Motorists panicked. Cars crashed, some rolled, and injuries abounded. They suddenly found their cell phones inoperable. Deaths occurred and the Legionnaires were unfazed by the commotion and simply travelled to Gotham to begin the next phase of their plans.

Alone among the Legionnaires, Black Adam assisted the gravely injured but he couldn't be everywhere. The death toll racked up despite his best efforts. A dark cloud closed around his heart as he witnessed the brutal indifference of his teammates and doubts as to his continued loyalty began to creep in.

Dr. Polaris, Darkwing, the Phantasm, the Parasite, and Deadshot appeared outside of Arkham Asylum. The spatial disruptors wouldn't allow a wormhole to form within the maximum security asylum's wall. As indicated by its title the asylum housed the criminally insane.

More particularly, Arkham was a super villain supermax like the Gulag or Striker's Island. It currently housed nine Legionnaires. Three more were housed in the state prison. Supreme and Superwoman were charged with liberating them.

They strode up to the outer guard shack. One guard challenged them while another called for police back-up only to find the phone didn't work. The Parasite took hold of the first guard and drained him to the point of unconsciousness. The second guard sounded the alarm, drew his weapon, and went out to confront the Parasite. The Parasite repeated the performance.

Turning to Dr. Polaris he said, "I need more."

Dr. Polaris wore a cruel smile, "Soon you'll have an entire den of madmen to feed off of it."

"Hurry!" the Parasite demanded.

Polaris responded by ripping apart the gates with his magnetic powers. Darkwing took the lead. The guards rushing out of the facility hesitated when they saw "Batman" leading a costumed crowd. It wasn't until Darkwing was upon them that they realized their mistake.

"That isn't Batman!" one shouted.

Darkwing sprang into action. Using punches, kicks, throwing knives, throwing stars, and batons he crippled or killed a dozen men and women. Kicking the firearms out of reach of the wounded, he motioned for the others to follow him into the asylum.

Once inside, the Phantasm took over controlling the guards. She used her scythe to disarm the onrushing sentries. Martial arts pummeled them into submission. Dr. Polaris ventured further into the prison. When he came to the meta-human cells he magnetically ripped the doors off of their hinges.

The Joker emerged first. He saw the Legionnaires and his smile grew, "Thanks Doc! I was going crazy in there."

Two Face also exited a cell, "It's about time Luthor liberated us."

"It's better than that." Polaris smiled, "Let me give you a rundown on what's going on."

In the general population common area, Harley Quinn started doing cartwheels when she saw Darkwing, the Phantasm, and Deadshot strolling in.

"Yippee! We're free!" she exclaimed.

The Scarecrow and the Mad Hatter also celebrated their imminent liberation. The Hatter rubbed his hands together, "When and where do we begin, fellow scoundrels?"

"Where are Clayface, Mr. Freeze, Killer Croc, Bane, and Poison Ivy?" Darkwing asked.

"Red's in the greenhouse." Harley answered, "The rest are in the special maximum security wing."

"Take me." Darkwing instructed.

"Hey, you two. Show the man what he wants to see." Harley told the Scarecrow and the Mad Hatter, "I've gotta tell Ivy we're bustin' outta here!"

Elsewhere, the Parasite had discovered the general population cells. He was making his way, cell to cell, through the area. Meanwhile Harley and the Phantasm entered the garden. The guard watching over Ivy posed no challenge to the Phantasm.

Ivy turned from her ministration. She wore a wry smile, "I suppose Luthor has finally deigned it necessary to spring us?"

"You got it Red." Harley enthused, "Let's get dressed and tear up the town."

Ivy smiled, "Sounds good."

Later, all of the Legionnaires were reunited in the commons. The Joker cackled, "Tell Lexy-boy that I'll mind his little prison for him. I have plans for Gordon and his cronies when you bring them in."

"Harley's volunteered to stay with you." Dr. Polaris replied, "The Parasite is staying here to feed off of a captive population. Bane, Darkwing, Deadshot, and the Phantasm will return with the prisoners and help stand watch against the League's eventual rescue effort."

"Oh, we'll be ready." Cruelty laced the Joker's every word, "We'll give them a reception they've never dreamt of, even in their worst nightmares."

Polaris was pleased. He escorted the rest beyond the gates, "Remember, we all get an equal share of any and all illicit gains. Those of you tasked with apprehending police officers needn't worry about missing out. As for the rest of you, good luck and happy looting."

The Legionnaires disappeared in a boom tube. Dr. Polaris turned around and walked back to the asylum's bosom. Luthor had tasked him with curbing the Joker's excesses. The Parasite also needed a modicum of external restraint. Polaris had been elected.

It wasn't his choice of assignments but since he knew was going to profit regardless of his assigned roles; he accepted his fate and sought out the spatial disruptors. Once they were out of commission the Legion of Doom owned Arkham Asylum.


	4. Chapter 4

Justice League Nuptials 26

"Have we tried calling officer's mobile phones?" Police Commissioner Jim Gordon asked the Gotham PD's communications center chief.

"We've tried police band radios and phones." She answered, "Nothing works. In fact, all of the phones are dead. Not a single land line, cell phones, or sat phone is working. Radio and television stations are off the air. Gotham isn't leaking a single signal of any description."

"See if the Emergency Broadcast System will work." Gordon ordered, "Advise everyone to stay in their homes."

"Sir, haven't you been listening?" the comm chief asked, "The EBS is radio based. It won't work."

"We have to try, blast it!" Gordon snapped. He stormed off and headed for his office. Lieutenant Renee Montoya and Sergeant Harvey Bullock were waiting for him.

"I take it you know." Gordon said.

"How could we not?" Montoya asked, "We were on stake-out with Burkett and Fitzroy in the other blind when we lost contact. We had to break cover in order to meet and confer."

"Yeah," Bullock grumbled, "and the loo-tenant here ordered us back to the PD to find out what's going on."

"Which is why she's the lieutenant and not you, Detective." Gordon retorted, "Renee, I need you and Bullock to organize runners to go back forth between headquarters and the units in the field."

"What gives?" Bullock protested, "Am I not standing here?"

Gordon sighed, "Harvey, will you help Montoya organize the force?"

"Be happy too, Commish." Bullock happily complied.

"If only Batman were here." Gordon muttered and then remembered that at least two of his partners were available. He proceeded to the rooftop to light the bat signal.

At the Gotham telephone exchange, squad cars responded to the call that had gone out right before the system collapsed. Officers Griggs, Cole, Kwan, and Murphy arrived in four squad cars. They were confronted by Atom Smasher and Wonder Girl.

"Put your hands above your head and stand still." Cole ordered.

They ignored her and continued a slow steady progression towards the cars. Cole tried again, "Halt! If you do not comply, we will open fire!"

Atom Smasher merely chuckled. He was ten feet away from the officers' cars when they fired. Altering his molecular density, he became bulletproof. A part of him longed for his life before the meta-gene bomb. Altering his size had been fun. Becoming a giant could make your opponents pee their pants.

Of course, that was also in the days before he'd killed the terrorists that had detonated the bomb and the scientists that spawned it. He'd been a fugitive for three long years before Grodd had found him and invited him to join Luthor's Legion of Doom. He'd embraced Luthor's dream of planetary conquest. Gotham City was just a trial run of what the Legion could really do.

Bullets bounced off of him. Wonder Girl used her Amazonian bracelets to deflect gunfire. They each reached the closest police cruisers. One of the benefits of Atom Smasher's increased density was that his muscles grew in mass and strength. Of course, he could also reverse the process until he was intangible. He would a living ghost but he would also be as weak as a kitten.

He was more than happy to let the Gentleman Ghost be the Legion's resident ghoul. Tired of the police officers, Atom smasher lifted a cruiser over his head. The gathered officers recoiled.

"Did Bane get a new costume?" Kwan asked.

"Bane's in Arkham." Murphy snapped, "This is a new freak."

Atom Smasher, upon hearing the disparaging remark decided to throw the car at Murphy. Murphy barely eluded the incoming squad car. The other three officers concentrated their fire on Atom Smasher.

Wonder Girl took to the air and floated down behind Cole and Griggs using her car as a shield. She pulled Griggs up onto his feet. She drew back her fist and punched him. He flew into Atom Smasher. It was like hitting a wall. He fell slack off of the former JLer and lay unmoving on the ground.

Cole drew her baton and tried to incapacitate Wonder Girl. The adopted Amazon blocked every blow and then leveled one of her own. Cole was knocked out.

"Sorry, sister, but you did force me." Wonder Girl murmured.

Kwan jumped up and took aim. Wonder Girl took to the sky and flew an evasive pattern. Murphy yelled out, "Kwan!"

Atom Smasher was upon him. Atom Smasher merely brought a massive fist down atop Kwan's head effectively "jogging" him. The cop fell to the ground.

Murphy panicked. He began wildly firing at Atom Smasher and Wonder Girl. Despite her floating in med-air she deflected every bullet. Atom Smasher merely waltzed through the barrage.

Murphy's gun racked its slide back and held it there. He was out of bullets. He whimpered as Atom Smasher took hold of his shoulder and delivered the blow that drove him into unconsciousness.

Volcana emerged out of the exchange's main entrance, "Did I miss anything exciting?"

"Not really." Atom Smasher replied, "Just a few flatfoots trying to make a name for themselves."

"Well, seeing as how they won't need their cars, I suggest we borrow one and get the looting underway." Volcana suggested.

"I'd love to." Atom Smasher readily agreed.

"As for you," Volcana addressed Wonder Girl, "Three's definitely a crowd. We'll see you downtown."

Wonder Girl flew off and the destructive couple chose a car and stole it.

Downtown, Ivy chose Hyde Park as her new haunt. It was far from the largest park in Gotham. It was, however, across the street from the PD.

She'd travelled to her arboretum to gather her specifically tasked seeds. She strolled along the paths and deeper into the forested areas. At select spots she'd kneel down and plant her precious seeds. At several trees she poured an elixir at the base of the trunks. Once she had rounded the entire grounds, she sat at a bench and waited for her precious children to grow.

One of the littlest known facts about Pamela Isley was that she had an enduring maternal instinct of a rare intensity. The same hyperactive immune system that granted invulnerability concerning toxins also prohibited her from having children. She'd conducted an experiment to discover that even Daxamite sperm couldn't withstand the onslaught that her immune system would unleash.

She transferred her need into her plants. They became the substitutes for children. She'd furthered her physiological distance from having children through ingesting her chlorophyll elixir. It had already left an indelible mark upon her. She was incredibly pale. Closer observation would reveal a slightly green pallor to her skin.

Because of the elixir, Ivy could control her creations without external intervention. It was a process conducted through pheromones. They obeyed her every wish and whim. This was generally to the detriment of others.

Ivy's consuming goal of protecting flora and returning the Earth to a pristine state where flora and fauna were almost balanced. She'd tip the scales in floras' direction, of course. This made her a natural ally to Ra's al Ghul.

Her interest in thievery was to fund her restoration and preservation schemes. Craving her independence, she operated apart from al Ghul and often at cross purposes. Where al Ghul was a fanatic Ivy had crossed the threshold and become a full blown psychotic.

Her plans were often too audacious to work. Her on-again-off-again partnership with Harley Quinn served to temper her passions. The Legion was beginning to function as that kind of safety valve. Take her latest assignment. She would neutralize Gotham's Police Department through their next door neighbor.

She laughed a deep throaty laugh at the thought. The others could have Gotham's banks and jewelry stores. She was setting up a virtual kingdom right here.

Gordon found Nightwing and Robin already on the roof viewing the streets below with binoculars.

"Am I glad you're here." Gordon said, "Telecommunications have broken down."

"It's worse than that." Nightwing grimly said, "Take a look."

Gordon accepted the offered glasses and began sweeping the streets. They were flooded with panicking citizens fleeing on foot. Cars were gridlocked. Those not running were fighting amongst themselves.

"My God." Gordon breathed.

"Keep watching." Nightwing urged, "It gets better."

The windows to Gotham First Federal burst as Solomon Grundy stepped though. The zombie wielded sacks of cash. Several other Legionnaires followed him into the street. They activated a boom tube. It increased the general panic. They carried their loot through it to their headquarters in Bailya. Moments later, they reemerged from the tube, collapsed it, and went looking for fresh prey.

"Is that the Legion of Doom?" Gordon asked with a sick certainty that it was.

"Most of them, even the ones that are supposed to be in Arkham or prison." Nightwing confirmed Gordon's suspicions, "If you look skyward, you'll make out Bizarro, Supreme, and Galatea patrolling the city."

"It looks like one of them is diving in this direction." Gordon said after spotting the sight with his bare eyes.

Nightwing snatched the binoculars back, "It's Galatea. This is going to be trouble."

Galatea landed on the roof. Her smile was a cruel one, "C'mon Gordon. It's time to go."

"I don't think so." Nightwing declared as he threw a steel cabled bolo. It wrapped itself around Galatea. She gave him a disbelieving look.

"You're kidding, right?" she sardonically asked. She flexed her arms and snapped the cables. "Now, why don't you go bye bye?"

She rushed him at super speed. He barely saw her move as she approached and he definitely never saw her fist. He was propelled off of the roof. He barely came to enough to use his grapple gun to break his fall. As it was, he stayed at street level for a minute to see of his jaw was broken.

Back on the roof, Galatea turned to Robin, "Go ahead, make your move."

Robin launched into a flying kick off of the rooftop's rails. It landed on Galatea's jaw. Her head rotated with the blow and then as he dropped into a crouch she laughed, "Is that the best that you've got, Bird Boy? You should go home before my teammates and I decide to pulverize you."

"It'll take more than you got." Robin defiantly retorted.

"It was nice meeting you. Give my regards to your splattered friend." Galatea than blew hard and bowled Robin off of the building.

He quickly recovered and came to rest beside Nightwing, "What're you waiting for? Let's get up there!"

In the meantime, Galatea rounded on Gordon. He pulled his pistol out of his shoulder holster and opened fire. As an Argoan cousin to a Kryptonian, Galatea was invulnerable from most physical harm under a yellow sun. Earth's sun was a G2 yellow dwarf so Galatea hardly registered the bullets as they bounced off of her.

"Quite resisting or I'll have to hurt you." Galatea warned.

Gordon's magazine ran dry and he was tempted to throw the pistol at her. He decided "why not?" and bounced it off of her head. She wore a triumphant smirk.

"Feel better?" she asked. Gordon made a break for it and she grabbed him by the shoulders. She cupped her hands into his armpits and lifted. As they passed over the street and towards the sky above Gordon swallowed hard.

Nightwing and Robin made it back to the roof in time to see Galatea fly off. Montoya and Bullock arrived in time to see the same sight.

"Commissioner!" Montoya cried out.

"Looks like you're in charge now." Bullock said to her.

Montoya struggled to gather her wits, "All right. Nightwing, what's going on?"

Nightwing explained the situation with the Legion of Doom. Montoya scowled, "No offense, but where's Batman?"

"He's on League business." Nightwing lied.

"Can you call him?" Montoya wondered, "What about the Justice League?"

"Sorry. Whatever knocked out the phones also took out our signal devices." Nightwing miserably explained, "I think it's an EMP pulse. It should have shorted out electronics but those seem fine. It's just signals that can't get through."

"So how do we coordinate the force?" Montoya asked.

"We're going to have to confront the Legion in small squads. It'll be guerilla style tactics. When we run into officers on patrol, we incorporate them into our roving forces." Nightwing instructed, "We need to be mobile. You'll also have to carry enough ammo and small arms to fight a war. Can you empty the PD of anyone and everyone that can fight?"

"We already have them standing by for another task. We'll just change their priorities." Montoya said.

"Good." Nightwing replied, "Robin and I'll go out with the lead squad. Our experience against the Legion should prove useful."

"Follow me and we'll draw up plans." Montoya said. She turned to Bullock, "Harvey, gather up the watch commanders and get them organized. We're going to need everyone that can stand or crawl. Break out the assault weapons."

Bullock started to walk and then he turned to Montoya, "Y'know Renee, when we start this little fracas you could stop by to see Deirdre and see if she's okay."

Montoya smiled. Bullock didn't acknowledge her domestic partner very often. His concern was touching.

"It'll be fine." She touched his shoulder, "Deirdre knows when to keep her head down."

"That's good." Bullock said softly and then he grew gruff, "Well, I'm off to marshal the troops."

"I thought he didn't approve of your lifestyle." Nightwing said as soon Bullock was gone.

"Bullock just cares about me. It's a cop thing." Montoya explained.

"Well, you'll all need that fraternity before this is over." Nightwing stated, "We need to hold out until the Justice League starts to investigate the communications blackout that's covering Gotham."

"And how long do you think that'll take?" she asked.

"Anywhere from hours to days." Nightwing admitted, "We could be in for a long haul."

"Then the first thing we have to do is secure the gun dealers. We'll need the ammo. We'll also keep panicky citizens from shooting everything that moves."

"Good idea." Nightwing nodded, "Have you got a map of the city? We can start laying out deployments."

Montoya grinned, "Like I said, follow me."


	5. Chapter 5

Justice League Nuptials 33

Lucius Fox stood suddenly as his door flew open and his assistant shrieked. Luthor wore a smug expression as he strolled in, "Ah Lucius, so nice to see you again."

"It's been a while, Lex." Fox said while recovering his composure, "What brings you to Gotham?"

"Oh, the usual." Luthor nonchalantly replied, "Chaos, anarchy, domination. The small stuff."

"Let's get straight to the point." Fox declared, "What do you want?"

"The keys to WayneTech and WayneGeneTech." Luthor replied.

"I thought Poison Ivy already raided GeneTech for you." Fox countered.

"Ivy's findings were impressive to be sure but they were the tip of the metaphorical iceberg. This time I want it all." Luthor stated his intentions.

"You realize that there are no keys to be had?" Fox asked.

"Oh, but there is a key, Lucius. That key is you." Luthor boldly informed him, "My compatriots and I are going shopping and you're coming with us."

"Never." Fox decided.

Luthor drew his pistol out of his shoulder holster, "Don't force me, Lucius."

"I always knew you were ruthless but I never thought you would personally dirty your hands." Fox observed.

"Times and minions change." Luthor opined, "I've discovered that doing your own killing can be quite rewarding. There's an exultant feeling to having the power of life or death. As they say, power is an aphrodisiac and exercising it is gratifying in ways that I can't describe."

"You've become a sad shadow of a man, Lex." Fox opined.

Luthor shrugged, "Ultimately we'll see."

Fox turned the corner around his desk, "What happens if I refuse and you kill me?" Fox inquired.

"Then my allies and I march to WayneTech and suppress any opposition." Luthor stated.

Fox sighed, "You don't need to kill anyone. I'll come."

Luthor smiled, "Excellent. Grodd! Humanite! We're going."

They entered and Luthor activated a boom tube. Brainiac appeared, "Are we prepared, Master?"

"Yes. Take us to WayneTech." Luthor ordered.

"Yes, Master." Brainiac opened another tube as the first one collapsed. Luthor prodded Fox with his gun and marched the corporate executive into the wormhole. The Legionnaires followed and the tube disappeared behind them.

Back at the Gotham PD the officers were venturing out into the street in small groups. Nightwing and Robin escorted Montoya and Bullock's group of SWAT officers. As they began to fan out, Montoya noted Hyde Park, "The park's awfully overgrown."

Vines suddenly lashed out and took hold of a dozen cops. They pulled the panicking officers into the dense growth. Montoya gasped.

"It's Poison Ivy." Nightwing surmised.

"Are you sure?" Montoya asked.

"Who else has that motif?" Nightwing asked.

"Point taken." Montoya acceded. Next she yelled out for the others, "Keep your distance from the park."

She turned to Nightwing, "Will she kill them?"

"Only if they interfere with her cause." Night wing answered.

"What's her cause?" she asked.

"Who knows?" Nightwing shrugged, "Whatever it is, it'll revolve around plants. Consider the park lost territory. We'll come back to it after we've dealt with the others."

Montoya was resistant but finally she nodded agreement. She called out, "Everyone move out!"

Inside of the park, the officers were dumped in a clearing surrounded by tall, bushy grass. Ivy made an appearance, "Are we comfy?"

The officers drew their weapons. The grass reached out and slashed across their arms and wrists. The grass drew blood as scores of cuts registered in the cops' flesh.

"You'll have to behave." Ivy chided them, "As you can tell, my hybrids put the razor back into grass."

"What do you want?" an officer asked.

Ivy's smile was a demented one, "Eventually your comrades in arms are going to mount a rescue. When they do, my plants will be ready for them and your entire force will be diced up into mulch for my precious babies."

The officers knew that her deadly intentions stood a good chance of succeeding. They could only wait and pray that someone could thwart Ivy before she murdered them all.

At Arkham Asylum, Darkwing, Deadshot, and the Phantasm had been recalled from their individual missions. Darkwing had slain the Mayor. Deadshot took care of several prominent judges. The Phantasm had killed the District Attorney. Having completed their tasks they reverted back to guards for Commissioner Gordon.

Galatea had dropped him off into the Joker's hands and left. The Joker rubbed his hands together as two of the patients took hold of Gordon. The Parasite, now sated, had allowed the asylum's population to recover. Promising protection from the life sucking ghoul, the Joker had recruited a score of henchmen. They now acted as his goons.

"What do you want from me, you maniac?" Gordon demanded.

"Why Commish, I barely want anything from you." The Joker cackled, "Next to Batman, you're my next favorite person in the world. You just need an attitude adjustment so you'll see things my way."

"What do you mean?" Gordon warily asked.

"Harl and I are looking to add to our little clique." The Joker explained, "Someone extra to hold in our bosom embrace. We have someone in mind but we don't know if we can convince him to join us. That's where you come in."

"Y'see," the Joker confided, "I'm going to strip away your old façade. You're going to come to realize that stuffy old ideas like 'law' and 'justice' are pathetically outdated. They're illusions. Illusions you people create to get by in the world. I'm going to strip away that veneer and show you what the world is _really_ like."

"You're insane." Gordon replied.

"Gloriously so." The Joker's elation was terrible to behold, "And soon you will be too."

"I'll never become like you." Gordon vowed.

"Oh, give it time. Just give it time." The Joker sadistically taunted, "Boys, take him to the infirmary."

They trudged off, hauling Gordon with them. The Joker followed with his malevolent laughter filling the halls.

Downtown, Killer Croc, the Psycho Pirate, the Clock King, and Superwoman stood by and supervised as the Mad Hatter directed some hapless passerby to fetch and carry tray after tray of jewels into the boom tube to the Dome and back again.

Nightwing suddenly leapt into the midst of them. He delivered a savage backspin kick to the Psycho Pirate's face. As the Pirate went down, Nightwing plucked the Medusa Mask off of him. Robin sailed by on a line and snatched the Hatter's proverbial hat off of his head.

Nightwing fired his grapple gun and he headed for the rooftops. Robin was already on his way up. When they reached safety, Robin stomped all over the Hatter's chapeau. The Legion's victim ran away.

The Legionnaires struggled with what to do. Superwoman took to the skies and pursued the JLers. Meanwhile, Montoya's forces opened fire on the grounded Legionnaires. Seeing no other hope of escape, they herded though the open boom tube and then collapsed it. Witnessing their flight, Superwoman snorted in disgust and flew off.

Nightwing and Robin joined Montoya on the ground. Robin was ebullient, "All right! We kicked some serious butt!"

"Sorry kiddo," Montoya wore a weary grin, "It just gets harder from here."

Nightwing handed the Mask over to Bullock, "See that someone gets this under heavy lock and key back at the PD."

"Harvey! Tomleson! Get yer scrawny butts over here." Bullock bellowed.

"We still need to find out where the Commissioner is." Montoya reminded Nightwing.

"Don't worry. I'll wring it out of someone." He growled.

Going from high rise to high rise, Catwoman prowled alone. Her travels were aided by her boom tube controller. While the Legion gorged itself on the streets below, she was picking the crème de la crème of the privileged and overly wealthy. Their baubles would fund several of her favorite causes for years to come.

Her only regret was that it was too easy. She missed the cat and mouse with Batman. She still adored him even though he frowned upon her proclivities. _Someday,_ she swore to herself, _I'll get that man to understand. And watch out for what happens next…_

The Bat and the Cat were both predators. They lived for the hunt. It was a magnificent thing when they were each other's prey. Their mating dance would be a rapturous thing.

The once recent disappointment had been Bruce Wayne. Bruce had tried to court Selina Kyle. Unfortunately, Selina's obsession with Batman had hindered her from accepting Bruce's overtures. She'd finally been on the verge of changing her mind when Wayne had married.

It was more of a blow to her pride than anything else. She wanted to keep him smitten so that he could be at her beck and call. She knew Batman would never yield like that. He would dominate her and she would willingly submit. At least someday in the future. For now, the hunt was everything and she needed to be at the top of her game to stay ahead of him.

She returned her attention to the opened safe. Inside were priceless gems valued at tens of millions of dollars. The Penguin had already arranged buyers. All she had to do now is deliver the goods.

In fact, the Penguin had arranged buyers for her entire list. She'd been planning this escapade for months and it was going better than planned. The Legion had provided the perfect distraction.

Her allegiance to the Legion of Doom was tenuous at best. She participated when they served her interests and not the other way around. Only Luthor's promise to allow her to establish preserves anywhere she deemed fit once the Legion seized control kept her in their periphery.

Unbeknownst to Luthor she and Ivy had begun coordinating efforts. They'd taken maps of the world and set aside natural preserves where flora and fauna could rest undisturbed by man. Catwoman had unexpectedly found a kindred spirit in Ivy. Their zeal and passion echoed one another's.

At Arkham, Gordon was manhandled into the infirmary and strapped to one of the beds. The Joker maniacally cackled as he sorted through drugs and equipment. Harley bent over and pinched Gordon's check as she removed his glasses.

"Don't you worry none." She sing-songed, "Mr. J is gonna make that boo boo all better."

"So I've heard." Gordon muttered.

"Aha!" the Joker cried out as he came over to the table beside the bed. He sat down a plethora of bottles and took a syringe out of plastic sleeve. He began drawing from the vials, "A little of this. A little more of that…no, make it a lot more of that. A little more here and woila!"

"I'm afraid to ask." Gordon admitted.

"Just a little something to open your mind." The Joker reassured him. After the injection was done, the Joker and Harley gave it thirty minutes to kick in. Gordon was pliable enough when they returned. He was in a semi-conscious, hallucinatory state. He still responded to external stimuli, such as voices, though.

The Joker wheeled up a defibrillator and charged it up. Grinning as never before, he asked; "So Commish, whattya think of me? Be honest now."

Gordon slurred out, "Insane sadist."

The Joker was shocked, "Me? You're new best friend?"

\ He held the paddles next to Gordon's head, "Tell me again, whattya think of me?"

Gordon repeated his answer and the Joker jolted him with the paddles. Gordon screamed. The Joker broke into uncontrollable laughter, "Nooo! Wrong answer. Let's try again!"

Down the corridor, the Phantasm heard Gordon's repeated screams and miserably wondered what had she'd gotten herself into?

It was early evening in Fawcett City. Daylight Savings Time and the Earth's axial tilt provided bright days that endured until 9:00 p.m.. Mary Batson had just returned home from the theater with some of her teenage friends. She entered the house to find her adopted mother very strained.

"Mary, you have an unexpected visitor in the kitchen." She said in a tight voice.

Mary frowned. Usually her mom only got this upset over her duties as Mary Marvel. She wondered if her brother Billy had unexpectedly shown up. Her mother hated that.

Instead of Billy Batson, Mary was delighted to find Supergirl sitting at the table in full uniform, "Kara! What's going on?"

"Barb asked me to check in on Gotham while she and Bruce are on their honeymoon. I was wondering if you wanted to come with?" Supergirl revealed.

"I'd love too!" Mary enthused, "Mom, I'm going out!"

"Mary…" her mother hesitated, "be careful."

"Always." Mary winked and went out the patio door to the back yard. Supergirl stood off to the side while Mary calmly invoked the name of, "Shazam!"

Mystic lightning coursed out of the sky and struck her. Faster than the human eye could track, she was transformed from a teenager to a twentysomething woman wearing a red and gold costume. She grinned, "Ready?"

"Let's go." Supergirl said and the pair flew into the skies. Once they were in the air, they accelerated and headed off to Gotham at supersonic speeds.


	6. Chapter 6

Justice League Nuptials 39

Supergirl and Mary Marvel slowed as they entered Gotham's airspace. Supergirl came to a halt directly three miles over the city center. Mary grew concerned.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Don't you hear that?" Supergirl wondered.

"Nope. The Olympian goddesses didn't bestow super senses on me." Mary wryly reminded her friend, "Whatever you're hearing, you're hearing it by yourself."

"Everyone's panicking." Supergirl reported, "I'll take a look with my telescopic vision."

Before she could do so a white gloved fist hammered an uppercut to her jaw sending her in a ballistic arc that ended with her plummeting to the ground. Galatea exulted in her victory.

"Yeess!" she exclaimed, "Take that Super Slut!"

Before Galatea could properly register Mary's presence, the Marvel delivered a right cross, spun and hammered the Argoan clone with a left handed backhand. It was Galatea's turn to be hurled away.

Mary dove for the ground. She followed Supergirl's course for as far as she'd seen it. Although the Goddesses hadn't bestowed Mary with super senses they had sharpened her physical senses to the human extreme. Flying low enough, she spotted Supergirl sprawled out in an impact crater atop LexCorp Gotham.

Mary landed beside Supergirl, "Kara, are you all right?"

There was no reply to her desperate query. Mary knelt and checked Supergirl's vitals. Everything was steady. She'd just been knocked cold.

"Care to try your luck with me?" Supreme taunted from behind her.

Mary snapped into action. She spun and threw a punch from her shoulder at the same time. Supreme caught her fist in his left hand and began to squeeze. Mary gasped.

"You've humiliated me for the last time." Supreme vowed, "Now I'll destroy you."

He released her hand. But while she registered that fact, Supreme cocked back his fist and decked her. She went crashing through the adjacent skyscraper and fell to the streets below. Supreme chuckled to himself and wondered what he should do about Supergirl's insensate form?

At street level, Montoya's group of police officers came to Gotham's 43rd Street US Bank branch. Outside of it were Atom Smasher, Volcana, and Rag Doll. They were contentedly chuckling amongst themselves.

"I don't know why the Riddler insisted on having Grundy pull the safe apart when I could've done it, but more power to him." Atom Smasher said.

"What I don't know is why we're keeping lookout." Volcana laughingly complained, "There's no Batman and the cops are paralyzed. Who are we watching out for?"

Nightwing motioned for Montoya to hold and then he went running at the Legionnaires. He flew into a kick that landed squarely onto Atom Smasher's chest…and bounced off. Nightwing recovered but he was admittedly surprised.

"Sorry." Atom Smasher derisively chuckled, "You were thinking of the old Atom Smasher. Facing you today is the supposedly improved Atom Smasher."

"Whatever you are," Nightwing growled, "you're still a murderer."

"Sticks and stones." Atom Smasher laughed, "Rag Doll, have some fun."

"My pleasure." Rag Doll said with glee. He came at Nightwing in a martial arts style that was one part form and one part acrobatics. They exchanged blow after blow but Nightwing was taking the worst of it. Rag Doll's triple jointed body rolled with every strike whereas Nightwing felt the full force of every punch and kick.

Nightwing reeled backwards and then threw a bolo around Rag Doll. While the Legionnaire was contorting his body to free himself Nightwing rushed him and pinned him up against the bank's outer wall. He then threw punch after punch, pummeling his opponent. Rag Doll passed out and slumped to the ground in a heap.

"Nice move, Sugar." Volcana grinned as the air around her hands ignited. "But that won't work on me."

Robin chose that moment to intervene. He'd scurried across the street and gone to rooftop level during the fight. He now came swinging down and kicked Volcana in the head. She sailed away from his kick headfirst into the wall. Out cold, she joined Rag Doll on the ground.

"You're going to pay for that, kid." Atom Smasher warned.

"I don't think so." Robin threw a handful of exploding gas balls. The tear gas overwhelmed Atom Smasher and he ended up on his hands and knees desperately trying to breath.

Solomon Grundy came through the bank's entrance. He was followed by the Riddler, Mirror Master, and Copperhead. The Riddler saw the scene and immediately reacted, "Grundy! Kill those costumed fools!"

Grundy wasn't sophisticated enough to register the irony inherent in the Riddler's statement. Instead, he began shuffling towards Nightwing and Robin. They both threw gas balls. The other Legionnaires moved away to get upwind of the gas cloud. The massive zombie, not needing to breath, was immune to the attack.

Nightwing swept Robin behind him and desperately tried to plan an effective tactic to stopping Grundy from grinding their bones to powder. His salvation came from an unexpected source.

Mary Marvel came crashing through the neighboring building and hurtled straight into Grundy. Both were stunned and lay in an intertwined pile. Mary recuperated first and extricated herself from the tangle.

Grundy rose to his feet, "You hurt Grundy. Grundy smash you."

Mary held up her hands to ward him off, "Wait. It was a mistake."

Grundy moved faster than one would have thought possible. He drove his left fist into Mary's stomach. Winded, she was in no position to block the right that followed. She went down on her hands and knees.

Chivalry didn't register in Grundy's brain. He kicked Mary's head and sent it into the closest wall like a football. She limply slumped to the ground.

Grundy turned on Nightwing. Montoya ordered her troops into action. A SWAT officer unleashed a LAWS rocket. Grundy staggered but then resumed his inexorable march towards the JLers.

Mary recovered her wits. She wiped the blood from her bleeding nose and lip. Rising to her feet she spat the blood out of her mouth. Seeing her teammates' predicament, she sallied into action.

She grabbed Grundy by the back of his tattered shirt and began to spin him around. She threw him into the bank and bounced him off of the vault. Flying in after him she picked up the massive door torn off of its hinges and bashed Grundy over the head with it.

She repeated that exercise over and over again. Finally, Grundy stopped stirring. Mary had no fears of killing him, he was already dead. Next she turned on Grundy's companions.

Outside, Montoya's cops had the Legionnaires pinned down behind a parked car. Copperhead slithered out from their position and headed for the police. Mirror Master selected a polished roundel.

Nightwing tagged Copperhead with a taser. The humo-reptilian was shocked into unconsciousness. Mirror Master's mirror erected a reflective field around the Legionnaires. It deflected the officers' bullets back at them. They immediately ceased fire.

Atom Smasher reared up behind Nightwing, lifting his fists into the air intending to bring them down on the JLer's head to crush his skull. He was saved by Mary sailing flying into Atom Smasher. They smashed through a concrete wall and the fight began in earnest.

At the LexCorp building Supergirl's eyes fluttered open and she gasped. Her vision was blurry as she gazed upon a nearby face. She was still befuddled as she asked, "Clark?"

"Not quite." Supreme chuckled.

That voice brought her to razor sharp clarity. She sat up to find Supreme standing watch over her, "What are you doing here?"

"_We're _watching over you." Supreme inclined his head to indicate others.

She twisted her neck and her waist. Galatea and Bizarro completed the trinity surrounding her. A sick sense of dread crushed her heart.

"I hate to ask but what's going on?" Supergirl finally asked.

"The heavyweight bout of the century." Galatea answered with a demented gleam to her eyes, "You versus the three of us. Winner take all."

"Are you sure you like the odds?" Supergirl sarcastically quipped, "Sure you don't need Wonder Girl, Superwoman, and Black Adam to round out your little group?"

"I don't even need the others!" Galatea snapped, "I'll beat you by myself."

"We'll see." Supergirl defiantly replied. She slowly stood. Stretching her back and then twisting her torso and then limbering up her arms and legs she faced Galatea, "Ready?"

"Any time!" Galatea screamed and flew into Supergirl.

Back at the bank, Nightwing and Robin headed straight for Mirror Master and the Riddler. Edward Nigma twirled his question mark shaped cane and then aimed the apex of the mark at them. Concussion bolts discharged out of it. The JLers weaved an acrobatic dance around them.

"A little help?" the Riddler queried Mirror Master, "There are two of them."

"I'm busy." Mirror Master growled, "You're the genius. You deal with them."

Robin got past the blaster first. He kicked the Riddler in the stomach. As the Legionnaire doubled over, Robin karate chopped the Riddler's wrist. He dropped the cane and Robin picked it up and tossed it aside.

Nightwing approached. Robin gave him a thumb's up, "I got this."

Knowing the Riddler posed little in the way of a physical challenge, Nightwing turned on the Mirror Master. Seeing that he was in imminent danger, Mirror Master redirected his mirror towards Nightwing. Montoya saw this and opened fire.

Mirror Master ducked and held his mirror between himself and the GPD. Nightwing resumed his relentless march towards the Legionnaire. Mirror Master dropped his mirror and stood while holding his hands above his head.

"I give up already." Mirror Master said in a panic.

Nightwing took hold of one wrist and locked a pair of handcuffs to it and then he bound the other wrist behind the Mirror Master's back. Next he emptied Mirror Master's utility pouches. He gave the mirrors to Bullock, "Here's a present."

Witnessing Mirror Master's surrender, and facing a whirling dervish of a teenaged devil, the Riddler gave himself up. Robin clasped his wrists behind him.

"Got you, sucker." Robin boasted.

"Who's got whom?" Black Adam asked as he hovered a few feet of off the ground.

"Whoops." Robin remarked.

Nightwing and the police tensed up. Black Adam surveyed them. He also took in the sight of all of the damage. Something, or someone, else was at play here.

Inside of the Nogura Tower Mary and Atom Smasher faced off. She caught him with a left cross. Atom Smasher shrugged it off and replied with a knee to the stomach. He followed this with a left cross and then a right. Mary staggered. He took her head and drove it into his knee. She was out so he lifted her above his head and with a roar threw her through the closest wall back out into the street.

Out on the before mentioned street Black Adam saw Mary burst through the wall.

"Mary!" he exclaimed and went straight to her. He knelt next to her and cradled her bloody head, "No, child. Please respond."

Atom Smasher emerged from the tower, "Get away from her. She's mine to finish off!"

Adam gently laid her head back to the ground. Standing, he faced the enraged Atom Smasher, "You aren't finishing off anyone. Mary is under my protection. Tend to Volcana. That is the best use of your time.

"The girl is mine!" Atom Smasher bellowed, "I'll fight you if I have to."

"You will." Black Adam warned.

Atom Smasher charged him. Adam flew into him and reentered the Nogura Tower. There they exchanged blows over the fate of Mary Marvel.

Beside Mary, Nightwing gently examined her wounds. Montoya came to rest beside them, "Will she be all right?"

"I don't know." Nightwing said, "Her powers are based on a magical source. No one really knows how much she can take. Her brother went head to head with Superman so there's hope."

"What can we do?" Robin asked.

"If we can get her awake she can heal herself with one of those lightning bolts she and Captain Marvel specialize in." Nightwing remarked.

"And if we can't?" Robin had to ask the obvious question.

"I don't know." Nightwing grimly admitted.

"What about Black Adam?" Montoya wondered, "Why's he defending her? What's he want? Can he help?"

Nightwing shook his head helplessly, "Like I said, I don't know. All I know is looks bad. Real bad."


	7. Chapter 7

Justice League Nuptials 46

Shayera Hol flew over the Hudson River. The river was filthy but she could make out her reflection. She diverted and headed for Central Park. She glided down next to the reservoir and came to a landing near a clearing. People pointed and ran towards her.

After she'd spoken with the well wishers and signed several autographs they left her in peace and she stared at the water and reflected. She couldn't deny it, she was deliriously happy. She and John Stewart were a couple again and her life felt whole again.

Her defection from Thanagar had left her rent and torn. The loss of Stewart had been even more devastating. The protracted waiting to see if his relationship with Vixen would evaporate had seemed like an eternity.

As Stewart had observed, she was a wholly changed woman. At one time she would have combated Vixen's intentions head on and waged a bloody campaign. And she probably would have lost, she realized. Patience didn't come naturally to Shayera but it was a virtue she was learning the value of.

Of course, in real combat she was still fearless and impetuously forward. Although, she was also learning restraint in warfare. Her tactics were much more thought out. She was learning to strategize during the heat of battle. Strategy was something that came naturally to her. She regularly beat Batman at chess, a feat that even Mr. Terrific couldn't boast.

"Hey beautiful." She heard as Stewart came to a landing next to her.

She smiled warmly, "You're on time."

"The GL Corps gave me the afternoon off. Kyle's covering for me." Stewart explained.

"I bet he wishes Kara were with him." Shayera smirked.

"I have no doubts." Stewart chuckled.

The nearby crowd was stirring and passersby were stopping and lingering. Shayera's smirk intensified, "I think we're causing a commotion."

Stewart grinned, "Let's cause a real commotion." He drew her in and kissed her deeply. Shayera eagerly reciprocated his passion.

The crowd whipped out the cell phones and took pictures of the couple. As she came up for air, Shayera patted him on the shoulder; "Okay big boy, save a little for later."

"Looking good you two." A familiar voice said. They turned to see Clark Kent and Princess Diana smiling at them.

Shayera miserably observed that Diana could make even the simplest sun dress look regal. Diana had also relaxed her hairstyle. Rather than sweeping at away from her face it was loose and flowing. Shayera secretly took satisfaction from this. The Amazon's appearance took its cue from the Thanagarian's typical look.

"What brings you two to New York?" Stewart asked. Clark, of course, called Metropolis home. Diana had taken up residence in Washington D.C. with a family there. It was a case of strange bedfellows but it made Diana happy so that's what counted.

"Other than visiting the Hall Diana's never seen New York's sights." Clark explained, "I'm a tourist myself so we thought that we'd explore the city together."

Shayera and Stewart exchanged a knowing glance. Shayera spoke, "Won't talking to us give away your other identities?"

"I'm a famous reporter on the Superman beat." Clark grinned, "He's a member of the League so talking to two JLers when I have an opportunity to would just be natural."

"For a farm boy you can be awfully sly." Stewart chuckled.

"I try." Clark grinned again, "I may not be in Bruce's caliber but I'm learning."

Shayera's signal device sounded and she answered, "Hawkgirl here."

L-Ron responded, "J'onn is requesting your presence. He'd also appreciate it if you brought along Green Lantern, Supes, and Her Highness."

"How'd…?" Shayera started to ask.

"Your signal devices also act as a lowjack." L-Ron explained, "Big Brother sees all."

Shayera snapped her device off, "Of all the…"

Stewart interrupted before she could really vent, "I agree. I'm not sure I'm comfortable with this."

"I tend to agree with you but I think it's a conversation we should have with J'onn _after_ we find out what the crisis is and deal with it." Clark added.

"Right." Stewart agreed, "We'll see you two at the Hall."

Shayera was still fuming but she took to the air with Stewart and soared off into the horizon. Clark looked to Diana, "I guess we need to find somewhere private."

She was fiercely determined, "Exactly."

Clark reflected that one of the things that he admired most about Diana was that her sense of duty mirrored his. Unlike Lois, who would have to endure his frequent absences, Diana could fight by his side. He mentally shook himself. _What am I thinking?_ He asked himself.

Sensing a brewing emotional crisis Clark concentrated on using his X-Ray vision to spot a convenient place for them to change into their business attire. He quickly found an ideal spot.

"Follow me." Clark urged, "There's a deserted thicket right over there."

Once they hidden amongst the trees, they began the process of putting their costumes on. For Diana it was a simple matter of twirling while reciting a magical spell. In a flash of light her clothes transformed into her working attire.

Clark had his costume below the waist on but he'd compressed his shirt and cape. He had to strip to the waist in order to put them on. He had a vague sensation that Diana was enjoying the show but he quickly brushed that thought aside. He folded and compressed his civilian shirt at super speed. He placed the packet in a pocket in his cape.

"Ready?" Superman asked.

"Always." Wonder Woman replied. With a nod from Superman they leapt into the air and flew off to the Hall of Justice.

In the air above Gotham, Supergirl pivoted in Galatea's grip until her knees were in the clone's stomach. She took hold of Galatea's arms and then flipped over. Releasing her doppelganger at the right moment she used Galatea's momentum against her. The ersatz Argoan slammed head first into the street thirty stories below.

Supergirl swooped down upon her. As Galatea rose to her feet, Supergirl came in and nailed her with a tremendous right cross. Galatea sailed away and plunged through the closest building. The driving force behind the blow sent the Legionnaire through the building and into a trench digging skid across the streets beyond.

Supergirl had no respite. Supreme was upon her. She blocked his right and delivered a right of her own across his jaw. He slipped backwards and came to stand upon the ground. He wiped the blood from his lip.

"Good for you." He sneered, "But it will be your last."

Supergirl silently came at him. She planted her feet on the ground and threw blow after blow. Supreme blocked one, two, and on three took a hit. That stunned him enough that Supergirl delivered a one-two combination.

Trained in the future by Karate Kid and Timber Wolf, she'd used her time in the 20th Century under Wildcat's tutelage. She was far more adept at hand to hand combat than Superman. Superman was a brawler with no fighting style whatsoever. He relied upon brute force.

Supreme threw another right. Supergirl shifted to the side and took a hold of his passing arm. Rolling her back into Supreme she pulled him over her shoulder. Bending her back his momentum, aided by her efforts, she threw him into the ground.

He recovered faster than she anticipated. He rolled onto his head and threw a hand spring. Thrusting his feet out he kicked her in the face.

Supergirl stumbled backwards. Supreme used his thrust to fly behind her and catch her in a massive bear hug. He squeezed for all he was worth.

Supergirl struggled to breathe. He was holding her in the air with her feet off of the ground so she couldn't smash his instep. But that also elevated her head.

As her vision was beginning to tunnel, she rolled her head forward and then threw it back with all of her might. She'd arched her back to add to the force. She delivered a strike directly into his nose.

Supreme dropped her and staggered backwards. Blood rushed out of the Daxamite's nose. His hands were covered in it and he stared at them in horror.

Supergirl gasped for air. Gulping it in she quickly recovered. She walked over to Supreme.

He dumbly stared at her, his eyes filled with panic. She smashed his face with a right cross. Next came a left, then a right, followed by another left. She continued this as she knocked him step by step into the wall of the building that Galatea had penetrated.

She pummeled him until his eyes rolled and he slumped to the ground. Supergirl stepped back and doubled over. Holding herself up by pushing off of her knees, she gathered what strength that she could. She heard Bizarro's breathing before she could stand again and face him.

"You am hurting me friends." Bizarro angrily declared, "Me am hurting you."

Supergirl rose to her full stature. She'd never felt so tired in her life. She had little doubt as he rushed her that he could carry out his threat.

Inside of the Nogura Tower the sounds of Black Adam's struggle with Atom Smasher resounded throughout the street outside. Police runners had summoned the Meta-Human Response Unit. They were gathering up the assorted Legionnaires and securing them within their transports.

Solomon Grundy was carried to the heaviest vehicle and locked into place in the mightiest restraints. Volcana and Copperhead were placed in the same vehicle. Copperhead was placed inside of what amounted to a porous bottle. For Volcana they were just counting the fact that she wouldn't incinerate her teammates.

Meanwhile, Black Adam and Atom Smasher traded blow after blow. The battle made Black Adam ill. Atom Smasher was his friend. They shouldn't be fighting.

Adam was seriously reconsidering his affiliation with the Legion. This entire affair had sickened him. He'd only joined the Legion at the behest of the Crimson Queen. To her his loyalty was absolute. He would petition her to release him from his union but if she desired for him to continue with Luthor's psychotics he would.

After what had seemed like an eternity Atom Smasher finally dropped his guard. Adam delivered a stunning blow that knocked Atom Smasher through another wall and out into the street. Adam stepped out into the street and took a deep breath.

"Shazam!" he cried. The lightning struck and his cuts healed, his swelling receded, and his bruises faded. Now he devoted his attention to Mary Marvel.

"Wake up, child." He implored as he stroked the side of her face, "Summon the lightning and be healed."

They all waited patiently and then she coughed. The pain that that caused caused her to curl into the fetal position. Even that made her cry out. Her eyes fluttered open and she slowly regained her wits.

"Stand back." She croaked, "Everyone."

They all backed away from her and she uttered the wizard's name and the lighting healed her. Gaining her feet she looked to Black Adam, "I suppose I have to fight you now."

Adam held up his hands, "I am done, Mary Marvel. I'm taking my leave of this place."

Mary was perplexed, "Why?"

"This isn't what I fight for." Adam explained, "I fight for order and justice. Absolute justice. Not this butchery. If my Queen releases me from my bond, you will not hear from me again with these animals."

Mary studied him and weighed her options. Finally she spoke, "All right. You can go but I have your word that you're done with this fight?"

"My word is my bond." Black Adam swore.

"Bye then and good luck with your queen." Mary relented.

"And may fortune smile upon you child." Adam said as he took to the sir and then flew away into the setting sun.

"Why are you letting him go?" Nightwing demanded.

"Hey, if you want him back, go get him." Mary retorted.

"This still hasn't told us where the Commissioner is." Montoya reminded Nightwing.

"Right." He growled, "Be right back."

He went to where the officers were holding the Riddler and Mirror Master. He grabbed the Riddler by the lapels and hauled him off to the side. Nightwing was dimly aware of Mary Marvel following him

He threw the Riddler up against the wall, "Where's Commissioner Gordon?"

"Like I know." The Riddler laughed.

"Riddler, I'm going to beat the ever living crap out of you unless you answer the question." Nightwing warned. Inspiration struck him, "Or I'll give you over to her."

"She's barely a woman." The Riddler scoffed, "What's she going to do? Tickle me to death?"

"Mary." Nightwing summoned her.

Mary traded Nightwing positions and she continued holding the Riddler.

"Talk." She ordered.

"Do your worst." He sneered.

She took hold of his hand with both of hers. She selected his index finger and snapped the bone in two. The Riddler cried out, "Are you insane?"

She broke his ring finger, "I don't want to hear anything from you but Gordon's location."

She took hold of the next finger and he screamed, "All right! The Joker has him at Arkham Asylum!"

"What's causing the radios to jam?" Mary demanded.

"What?" the Riddler was confused, "But you wanted…"

She snapped the finger. He cried out, "It's an EM dampener atop Wayne Enterprises. It blocks every conceivable signal."

Mary released him and turned to Nightwing, "What now?"

"You take of the dampener and then call the League." He instructed, "Robin and I'll take care of Arkham."

"You may need me." She protested.

"The cops need you more." He explained, "The rest of the Legion's out there and they can't bag them alone."

Mary frowned but she nodded her acceptance as the police hauled away a whimpering Riddler, "All right. We'll play it your way."

"Thanks." Nightwing grinned, "Now if you'll excuse us, Robin and I have to hoof it for twenty blacks to get to my motorcycle."

"I could fly you." Mary offered.

"No. The dampener is more important. The faster we get help the faster we can get rid of the Legion."

"Okay." Mary agreed more enthusiastically, "Good luck."

She flew away and Nightwing called to Robin, "C'mon kid. We're going to Arkham!"


	8. Chapter 8

Justice League Nuptials 55

Mary Marvel soared above Gotham. No one had given her directions to Wayne Enterprises so she was searching for a building with Bruce's name on it. Finally, she came to a halt in the center of the town.

She peered down the rows and rows of buildings and her eyes came to rest on the Wayne Enterprises' logo. It was the tallest building in town, taller than the LexCorp Gotham skyscraper. She knew Luthor must hate that. She headed there straightaway. Landing on the roof, she saw that there were several comm arrays and satellite transceivers.

Mary walked back and forth between the arrays. The only thing that looked out of place was a rectangular piece of equipment situated between everything. She approached it. It had an active display that read "Dampening field stable."

Assuming this was what she looking for; she reached out and touched the control pad. She was stunned as 100,000 volts coursed through her body. She stepped back, shook her head, and looked for a different method.

Mary walked around the dampener. Except for some cables there was no external mechanism. She had an epiphany. The cables were electrical cables. Yank those and the dampener should be neutralized.

She bent over and took hold of the conduit. She yanked with all of her considerable strength and pulled the electrical cables out of the machine. She threw the conduit off to the side. Sparks erupted from the exposed wiring.

Mary cautiously touched the dampener. She wasn't shocked so she figured it was dead. She reared her fists over her head and brought them down onto the dampener. After repeating this performance a few more times she hopped atop of it and stomped it until it was virtually flat.

Stepping off of the crushed equipment, she pulled her JL signal device off of her belt. Activating it she called the Hall of Justice, "This is Mary Marvel calling from Gotham City. We have an emergency situation in Gotham. The Legion of Doom has taken over the city. I repeat, the Legion of Doom has taken over the city."

"Let me pass you on to his Greenness." L-Ron replied.

"Mary, are you all right?" J'onn asked, "Who else is there with you?"

"Nightwing and Robin are here." She explained, "They've been helping the cops wage a guerilla war. Supergirl's here as well but I haven't seen her since she was ambushed by Galatea and Supreme."

"How many Legionnaires are there?" J'onn inquired.

"It's hard to say. They seem to be scattered all over town from what I saw from the air." Mary then glumly added, "It looks like it's just about all of them."

"Could you scout around for us?" J'onn wondered, "It might be best to ascertain where the Legion is while we're coming to assist you."

Explosions rocked a nearby street and Giganta could be seen striding between the detonations. Mary assumed that more of Giganta's teammates would be with her. The giantess rarely worked alone.

"Nope." Mary informed J'onn, "I've got too much else to do. Call back later."

That said, she turned off her signal device and took off towards the trouble.

Back in the Hall of Justice J'onn turned to Superman and Wonder Woman. Before he could speak Superman declared, "I'm going to Gotham. The rest of you can catch up with me later."

"That was going to be my suggestion." J'onn dryly informed him.

He turned to Wonder Woman, "Diana; Shayera, and John are on alert. Please summon them to the next available Javelin shuttle."

"Will you be coming with us?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Yes," J'onn informed her, "but first I must speak with Captain Marvel. I'm certain he will want to become involved as well."

Wonder Woman smiled and took her leave of him. She intercepted Superman on his way out, "Be careful."

"We've beaten the Legion on a number of occasions, whether they're piecemeal or all of them together." Superman replied, "What's really bothering you, Diana?"

She held his cheek for a fraction of second, "Just be careful."

Her passionate plea endeared her to his heart…almost as much as it unnerved him. While Lois was still alive he'd never looked twice at Diana. He knew that she was beautiful and the single most magnificent woman he'd ever met. Lois had been the most intriguing woman he'd ever met and that cinched it for him.

Only now that Lois was dead Diana was opening up to him in ways he'd never considered possible before. What he was discovering was that Diana was at least as intriguing as Lois had been…perhaps even more so. He hated to admit that. It bruised a hallowed piece of his heart.

He and Diana shared much more in common than he had with Lois. They had a shared experience that Lois couldn't compete with. If she were still alive it would be another story but since she was dead there really wasn't any kind of competition.

Part of him was horrified by the thoughts he was having. Another less hysterical part wanted to see where this introspection could lead. It was just getting interesting.

All of this and more crossed his mind in the heartbeat's span that her hand rested against his face. He sought to reassure her, "I'll be careful. Remember, you'll be flying in there too. Let's both be cautious."

"Just find Kara and keep her safe." She said. Now her lips brushed his cheek and then she walked away, intent on her part of the mission.

If Superman had thought her hand worked up a frenzied morass of thought, those lips had catapulted him into neurosis. Deciding that this was no to ponder the imponderable, especially when it felt like it was going to be a paradigm shift without a clutch, he opened the Hall's skylight and flew out of it. Only the Flash would stand a chance of getting to Gotham before him.

In Gotham's manufacturing district, Supergirl was fighting for her life. Bizarro was admittedly stronger than her. It made perverse sense since Clark was stronger than her as well. She consoled herself with the fact that she seemed to be marginally faster.

That meant she could block most of his blows but the ones that got through really tagged her. She'd felt a couple of her left ribs snap a while ago and now it seemed like the gruesome mockery of life was connecting every punch there. Of course only one and three got passed her but that one was enough to wear her down.

What was worse was that Supreme and Galatea had come by to take in the show. Presumably they meant to finish her off if Bizarro failed to do so. Now _that _was something to like forward to, she sardonically observed.

Supergirl blocked another punch and decided she'd had enough. She fired off a shot of her own. She followed this up with another right cross, then another, and another. She couldn't change up because of her broken ribs but she figured Bizarro would be too stupid to figure it out. _And_, she observed, _I seem to be right._

She went for an unorthodox method to double her punches. She'd deliver a right cross followed by a backhand. This seemed to perplex Bizarro even more. He eventually retreated at super speed and looked to his scornful teammates like a whipped puppy.

"Finish her!" Galatea screamed.

"Block her and then you punch." Supreme pantomimed the motion.

Bizarro seemed have caught on and he gave a thumb's up. He barreled in on Supergirl and threw a block with his right and then a half hearted punch with his left. The block puzzled Supergirl but she figured it out and was already ducking beneath the subsequent blow.

She hit him in the ribs for all she was worth. Next she drove her knee into his face. This was followed by a haymaker from the right. Bizarro went down and he wasn't getting up right away.

Galatea flew towards Supergirl. Supergirl braced herself as best as she could but she didn't know how she was going to beat Galatea in her condition. Suddenly, Galatea stopped in mid-flight. Both women looked behind her to see Superman holding Galatea by the ankle.

He spun her around and threw her into Supreme. He then angrily ordered them to, "Go home! Now!"

They angrily rose and faced him down. Bizarro was stirring and he swiftly joined them in this show of disgruntled solidarity. Looking at the blood, bruises, and swelling, Supergirl had certainly made her mark upon them. Of course, the reverse could be said as well.

"It seems Supergirl has already kicked the stuffing out of you three." Superman opined, "But, if she doesn't mind, I think I'll take over."

He turned to her, "What do you say?"

She winced as she spoke, "Have at."

Superman grinned as he faced his new opponents, "So whose first?"

They trio hesitated. After a handful of seconds Galatea's eyes narrowed and she frowned. Clenching her fists, she flew forward at super speed.

Supreme tried to grab her as she sailed past, "Tea!"

Superman moved so that she started to go by him. Instead, he took hold of her right arm just below the armpit. He spun her around and redirected her into the ground.

While she was momentarily stunned he wrapped her in steel girders stacked up for an expansion project at Dagget International. Supreme motioned for Bizarro to follow him. They both came at Superman at the same time.

Superman met Supreme's headlong charge with his fist. The Daxamite fell to the ground. Bizarro rocked Superman's senses with a mighty blow to the head. Superman staggered as Bizarro landed another lucky shot.

Captain Marvel sailed in and decked Bizarro. He stopped to check on Superman, "You all right?"

"Fine." Superman brushed off the effects of the blows that he'd received, "Thanks."

"Not a problem." Marvel grinned, "And don't go thinking that's something I ever expected to say again."

"Funny red tights man," Bizarro bellowed from a distance, "you am in me way. Me will get rid of you!"

"Holey moley but he's ugly." Marvel sighed.

"Go get him." Superman urged, "I'll handle Supreme."

"Sure give me the dirty work." Captain Marvel laughed as he took off for Bizarro.

Supreme was standing now. His offended nose was gushing blood again. Superman gazed at it and clucked his tongue, "That looks broken. You might want to have someone look at that."

"Curse your eyes!" Supreme spat, "I'll kill you and the girl for this!"

He stepped forward but Superman punched him in the nose. Supreme doubled over and spat out the blood that was pooling in his mouth. He rose up and swung a punch.

Superman blocked the sloppy attempt and bopped Supreme's nose again. The pain almost made the newly minted "Justice Lord" faint. Superman smugly stood over him.

Supergirl yelled out, "Superman!"

He turned to see what was up. All he saw was the butt end of a girder hit him in the face. He was momentarily dazed. Galatea followed up her first strike with a spin kick.

Superman dropped to one knee. As his vision was beginning to clear, she kicked him in the ribs and sent him into Dagget International. Just then, clear soprano called out to her, "It's time to face an opponent more your own size."

Galatea looked behind her. Wonder Woman stood there, all poise and confidence. There was also a sense of certainty and serenity in the Amazon's eyes. Qualities which Galatea had always lacked.

"I'll rip you apart, Amazon!" Galatea countered.

"We'll see." Wonder Woman didn't even show a single ounce of fear. This enraged Galatea and she came running at Wonder Woman.

Over at Powers Industries, a relative newcomer on the Gotham scene, Captain Marvel was exchanging blows with Bizarro. Marvel's skills and fighting techniques endowed from Achilles served him in good stead as well as his stamina from Atlas. He was beating Bizarro, and beating him badly, only the macabre clone refused to just lie down.

Finally, Marvel had Bizarro braced up against a wall and his fist drawn back. He saw Bizarro's pathetic condition and sighed. He shook his head, "I just can't do it."

He released Bizarro and stepped back and waited. Bizarro stood in that odd way of his, all angle and planes, and smiled. His uneven teeth looked broken but then again they'd looked that way before the fighting began.

"Me thanks you." Bizarro slurred. He then pitched forward and passed out.

Marvel rubbed the back of his head, "Well, I'll be…"

Meanwhile, Supreme had recovered himself well enough to take another stab at Superman. Unfortunately for him, Superman had also recovered. After three swift blows to the nose, including a roundhouse, Supreme fainted.

Superman checked his vitals and saw that he was okay. He then looked over towards where the sounds of combat were emanating from and he felt his chest go cold. He recovered within a heartbeat's span of time.

Diana could take care of herself. She'd nearly beaten him into unconsciousness. Besides which, Galatea was visibly injured. That would help slow her down.

At the threshold of Dagget International, Wonder Woman was not only holding her own, she was excelling at beating Galatea. Galatea came skidding to a halt half a block away from the Amazon Princess. She spared a second to gaze around. Supreme and Bizarro were down. Superman and Captain Marvel were rapidly approaching. In short, it was time to get out there!

She leapt into the air but she felt a steel grip take hold of her ankles. _Here we go again_, she miserably thought. Wonder Woman threw her into an electrical transformer hub. The explosive overload knocked out power for fifteen blocks.

Superman inspected Galatea, "It's just like when Kara hit her with that conduit from the _Watchtower's _main reactor. She'll survive but she won't want to for several days."

"Clark?" Supergirl asked.

"Kara!" Superman exclaimed. He rushed to her side at super speed, "How are you doing?"

"Oh, fine." She offered him a wan smile.

Wonder Woman knelt and unzipped the duffel that she'd left in Supergirl's care. It was red and marked with the Red Cross symbol, "Kara, if you could sit down?"

"Okay." Supergirl readily agreed and came to rest on the curb.

"Superman, could you examine her skeleton?" Wonder Woman requested.

"You suspect a break?" he asked.

"I _know_ some of her ribs are broken. I just want to make sure there are any fractures she hasn't felt yet. She's full of adrenalin right now. She'd be able to block out a lot of pain without realizing it."

"Okay." Superman's X-Ray searched Supergirl's body, "There are five broken ribs on her left side. All of the false and floating ribs."

"I can deal with that." Wonder Woman assured both of the Supers, "Anything else?"

"No…wait! There's a large fracture in the right femur." Superman dutifully reported.

"I can tape and splint that." Wonder Woman announced, "I'll have to tape the ribs too. It has to be tight. Really tight. But you still need to be able to breathe."

"What happens then?" Superman asked.

"Then I take her to the closest hospital." Wonder Woman broke into a smile, "She'll be fine."

"Yah, you big lug, I'll be fine. I'm tough." Supergirl then gasped as Wonder Woman lifted her mid-riff blouse.

Wonder Woman frowned, "Remember, you're tough."

Supergirl's jaw clenched and she spoke though her teeth, "Sorry. Won't happen again."

Over by the villains' fallen forms, Captain Marvel was on his signal device talking to L-Ron, "That's right. Have Gotham's Meta-human Response Unit arrive on the street between Powers Industries and Dagget International. I don't know the name of the street or any of the street addresses."

"No problem, your Big Red Cheesiness." L-Ron happily burbled, "I can look it up on Google Maps."

"Tell them to bring the trucks with the lockdowns lit by red solar lamps." Superman instructed.

"You got that?" Marvel asked.

"Perfectly." L-Ron confirmed, "Anything else?"

"No." Captain Marvel innocently replied.

"Tootles." L-Ron signed off.

Marvel shook his head, "That robot is getting out of control."

"Probably. But at least he's _our _robot." Superman chuckled.

"Why do I have the feeling you're about to give me bad news?" Marvel ruefully asked.

"Because I am." Superman confessed, "And trust me, I feel the same way."

"What is it?" Marvel asked with a pained expression.

"You and I are going to have to stay here until the MRU arrives and picks up these three." Superman explained.

Captain Marvel groaned, "I _knew_ you were going to say that. Why can't you watch them while I find Mary?"

"Because if they play possum until we're separated, they'll be able to take down whoever we leave behind."

"You've got to be joking." Marvel scoffed, "They can't even wipe their own noses. You went straight for Supergirl. I came here first. Now let me find my sister. She's in trouble. I know it."

"How do you know it?" Superman asked.

Marvel shrugged, "It's a twin thing."

Superman focused his vision and slowly spun in the air for over minute, "All right. Mary's due East and she is in trouble. Hurry over there."

"Thank you!" Captain Marvel exclaimed and then he was an eastern bound red blur.

"It's only fair." Superman murmured and then strode off to check on Wonder Woman's progress.


	9. Chapter 9

Justice League Nuptials 62

"See anything?" Green Lantern asked as he hovered in the skies above Gotham.

"Lots." Hawkgirl facetiously replied. Stewart was on the verge of a retort but then he remembered that her visual acuity granted her vision rivaling that of her namesake. He wondered what it was like to spot things miles away.

"I mean anything important." Stewart played the game.

"Yup." Her tone became less playful and more serious, "Kestrel, Star Sapphire, Spencer Hawk, and Sinestro are cleaning out the gold repository."

"Lead on." Stewart swept his arms to his side, ushering her onward.

Hawkgirl teased him, "It's about time you let me lead. It could get interesting."

One thing that Stewart had observed over the last two years was that the new, reflective Shayera had lost none of her fire or confidence. She was simply more thoughtful. Thoughtful was good.

They dove side by side towards the Legionnaires. Hawkgirl called out to Green Lantern, "I'll take Sinestro. You've got Hawk. I'll shift to Kestrel after I've made my strike. That leaves you Star Sapphire."

"You've got it." He acknowledged.

Hawkgirl's focus grew more intent as she steepened her dive. She was building speed with every passing second. Stewart didn't match her increasing speed and she left him behind.

Hawkgirl knew her largest obstacle was Kestrel. If the other dimensional Thanagarian spotted her, this would end quite differently than she was planning for. She had an alternate plan of action but it would get messy.

As the final seconds ticked off, she was poised to strike. She drew her mace back and prepared to swing. At the last second, her shadow passed by on the next door building.

Kestrel spotted it and looked up in time to see Hawkgirl swat a hovering Sinestro aside like a bug. He slammed into, and inside, the repository. Next, Hawkgirl finished her arc by swooping in on Kestrel. The Legionnaire had no time to take flight so she braced herself for the inevitable blow.

Kestrel was slammed and slammed hard. She sailed off down the way straight into the parking lot and into an armored car. She immediately passed out.

Amethyst bolts of energy streaked out and chased Hawkgirl. She erratically dove and weaved as she sailed off into the sunset. It was enough, added to the glare of the sun, to throw Star Sapphire's aim off.

"Wait." Hawk advised, "She's probably not alone."

A giant emerald mallet smashed him into the concrete covered ground at that moment. The mallet evaporated and Green Lantern floated fifty feet away. Star Sapphire moved over to where Hawk laid splayed out in an impact crater. She erected a protective bubble over the pair of them.

Stewart was surprised, "That's awfully protective, Carol. I didn't know you had it in you."

The former Carol Ferris, possessed by the Zamaronian gem that she wore, had originally been driven to solicit affections from Terran Green Lanterns. All such attempts had failed. Hal Jordan, John Stewart, and Kyle Raynor had each successively spurned her advances. It seemed she'd finally landed her Green Lantern and not only that but one that shared her corrupted values.

Stewart truly pitied her. Carol Ferris wasn't responsible for her actions. The spirit imbued within the gem controlled her every action. When she was unmasked, Ferris suffered the consequences of Star Sapphire's crimes.

The Zamarons had imbued their gems with a single emotion: love. It was a self gratifying kind of love though. This particular Star Sapphire did all in her power to sublimate her desperate desire for affection with the acquisition of personal power. Wealth bought power and influence so she became a thief and later joined Luthor's Injustice Gang, Grodd's revived Secret Society, and then Luthor's Legion of Doom.

Her goals remained the same as always. She'd just seen the value of cooperative efforts just as the Green Lantern Corps knew the value of unified action. Her ability to achieve those goals had grown exponentially, as was displayed by this escapade.

"You and your thrice damned human GL's have spurned me long enough!" Star Sapphire spat, "This one's human _and _a Green Lantern. So what if he's from a duplicate Earth?"

She had a point, Stewart realized. It was also nearly impossible to argue with it. He decided he wouldn't try.

"Put the gold back." He ordered.

She laughed, "You're too late. We already transported all of it to Bailya."

A cold certainty clutched Green lantern's heart. She spoke with too much confident certainty to be bluffing.

Besides which, Star Sapphire may be in control, but the personality and mannerisms were Carol Ferris's. That was why she was held accountable. Prosecutors had successfully argued that she should be able to influence Star Sapphire to a far greater degree than she seemed to.

The point to GL's mental exercise was that he knew Carol Ferris. Carol Ferris couldn't bluff to save her life. Late night poker sessions with Hal Jordon, Ferris, and Stewart had conclusively proven that.

"What do you mean?" Stewart demanded.

"I mean you can arrest us but we've already taken the gold." Star Sapphire was gleeful, "And it's in a nation that doesn't allow UN forces in it. That includes your precious Justice League. Unless the UN grows a pair of brass ones and forcibly intervenes, you'll never see that gold again."

Stewart's frustration welled up. He was determined to apprehend the Legionnaires. They may have committed the "perfect" crime but they could still rot in the Gulag for the rest of their lives.

He was slammed across the way by a golden fist. Sinestro emerged out of the repository. He glared at Star Sapphire, "Well? Do something."

Green Lantern flew towards Sinestro and stooped seventy-five feet away. Using his power ring he summoned a giant forearm and hand. Sinestro smiled. He did the same with his yellow ring.

GL's ring had a weakness against the color yellow due to an impurity within all of the emerald rings. Sinestro's ring had the reverse problem. That meant they neutralized one another and it was a fair fight.

The Zamaronian Star Sapphire didn't have either weakness. But then again, both rings functioned at full strength when dealing with it. So once again, it was a fair fight.

Sinestro fully expected Star Sapphire to join him and tip the balance of power in their direction. His hand clasped Stewart's and they began to arm wrestle. It was a matter of willpower. The more determined would win.

Star Sapphire took action. She opened a boom tube, scooped up Hawk with her gem, and vacated the area. Sinestro's eyes bulged, "Stupid cow!"

His attention wavered and Stewart rolled the golden hand over. He then released its hand and backhanded Sinestro. Sinestro flew down the street doing cartwheels. He stopped himself and snarled.

He formed a sword and began hacking and slashing at Green Lantern. Stewart from a shield and parried every movement of the sword. This infuriated the alien.

Sinestro's frustration galvanized his attention on Green Lantern. He was completely unaware of Hawkgirl swooping in on him. She came up behind him and bashed him on the head with all of her strength.

Sinestro plummeted into the ground below and cracked the concrete. Stewart landed beside him and plucked the troublesome yellow ring off of his finger. As Hawkgirl landed beside him, he gave her a thumb's up.

"Good plan." He said.

Hawkgirl punched him in the shoulder, "You let two of them get away! What happened?"

"I learned a lot about Star Sapphire's new weakness." John replied.

"What gives?" she asked.

"She's taken a shine to Spencer Hawk. Take him out and she folds." He explained.

"Good to know." Hawkgirl conceded, "But you still let them get away."

GL sighed, "Have you called this into L-Ron so he can round up the MRU?"

Hawkgirl frowned, "I will. Go collect Kestrel while I'm doing that."

"Yes sir." Stewart saluted her.

She grinned, "And don't forget it."

She activated her signal device as Green Lantern flew away to gather up Kestrel's unconsciousness form.

Down in the retail district, the last mobile clump of Legionnaires were looting the upper scale department stores. A detachment of the GPD had stumbled across them and began lobbing rockets and stun grenades at them. The Shade neutralized the rockets and Giganta, Superwoman, and Wonder Girl merely ignored the grenades.

Mary Marvel had arrived as the cops expended their heavy ordinance. Mr. Freeze erected a frozen wall between the police and the Legionnaires. He proceeded to the opposite end of the block and did the same. Meanwhile, Mary engaged the three mightiest criminals.

She punched Superwoman, spun off of that, and kicked Wonder Girl in the stomach. She then flew up to the 100-foot Giganta to deck her too. Giganta clapped her hands on Mary. The stunned Marvel felled to the ground.

She struggled to her feet. Superwoman steadied her. She then drew back her fist and punched Mary for all she was worth. Mary staggered backwards.

Wonder Girl took hold of her shoulders and spun her around. She also delivered an uppercut. Mary lifted off of the ground and landed on the roof of an abandoned car.

Giganta brought her foot down. Mary held up her hands to ward off of the blow. Giganta's stomp flattened the car. Fortunately for Mary, the auto acted as a cushion that absorbed most of the blow.

Giganta removed her foot and bent to peer at the car to assess how much damage had been inflicted. As the foot rose, Mary sat up right and then moved into a crouch. As soon as Giganta's face was a clear target Mary leapt into the air at super speed. She delivered her own uppercut for all she was worth.

Giganta's head snapped back and she fell over backwards. Part of Bloomingdale's caved in. Mary didn't have time to celebrate her victory. Superwoman rose up and smashed her with another bone jarring punch. Mary slammed into the ground.

There Wonder Girl surged forward and snapped into action. She delivered blow after blow, raining hands and feet upon Mary. Few people knew that Minerva, the Roman name of the Greek Goddess Athena, was the goddess of wisdom and war and both were her gift to Mary. Combined with Ariadne's gift of skill, this made Mary a formidable hand to hand to combatant.

Wonder Girl, while not an Amazon born, had been raised on Themiscyra. Donna Troy received the same intensive martial training that the native Amazons underwent. She'd undergone the rites that endowed her with the Amazons' legendary strength and immortality.

That all ended while she was still a teen. She'd come to Man's World to assist her world's Diana. Wonder Girl fell in love with a man. She'd sacrificed her immortality to consummate their relationship. Diana moved to intervene. Donna killed her.

Hippolyta dispatched her Amazon army to kill her foster daughter. They managed to find and kill Wonder Girl's lover. Only Luthor's intervention had saved her life.

Now hate drove her to conquer the word and reshape it into the image that she dreamed of. She'd sought out this world's version of her lover only to find that here he had a wife and a daughter. Coldly, she planned to kill the pair of them and offer herself as a consolation prize. How the mighty had fallen.

Wonder Girl and Mary's battle waged. Only Superwoman's unexpected intervention tipped the scales. Wonder Girl had landed a left cross. While Mary recovered from that, Wonder Girl kicked her in the stomach, hurling Mary back.

Superwoman stood behind Mary. She caught the Marvel twin and hooked her arms around Mary's shoulders. Having locked her in position, Superwoman held her at Wonder Girl's mercy.

Wonder Girl stalked forward with a demented smile. Mary definitely didn't like that look in her opponent's eyes. As soon as the adopted Amazon got close enough Mary twisted and kicked her across the face.

Wonder Girl reeled. She spat blood and wiped her mouth. She looked at Mary with eyes promising vengeance, "Nice shot. Let's see you pull that trick again."

So Mary tried again as Wonder Girl got close enough. Superwoman pulled her back so that she missed. Wonder Girl closed the distance and her fist shot out for a left cross and then the other rocketed forth for a right.

Mary's head lolled. Her hair was hanging loose and getting into face. She was beginning to see the advantage of bangs. She suppressed those thoughts and focused on the here and now.

Wonder Girl was beginning to cock her fist back. Mary jerked her head as far right as possible. Wonder Girl missed and smacked Superwoman in the face.

Superwoman loosened her grip. Mary had enough slack to drive her knee into Wonder Girl's gut, knocking the wind out of her. Next she propelled Superwoman and herself back as fast and as hard as she could. Their flight ended when they rammed themselves into a light post.

Mary head butted Superwoman in her recently wounded face. Superwoman released her grip and Mary broke free. Mary spun around and delivered a one-two combo.

Sensing danger, she leapt into the air. Wonder Girl ended her headlong charge with a massive roundhouse than leveled Superwoman. She stood gaping.

Mary swooped in and delivered a savage cross kick to Wonder Girl's head. The Amazon smashed through Saks' window display. Mary tried to catch her breath. She tucked her hair behind her ears and decided against the haircut. She decided there was nothing wrong with her hairstyle.

But the Legionnaires intervened and she was slammed by machine gun rounds. KGBeast left hand replacing Vulcan cannon was hammering her with armor piercing rounds. They weren't harming her but they did hurt and it was distracting.

Suddenly her feet had a block of ice encasing them. Mr. Freeze smiled as he froze her solid. It was then that Captain Marvel arrived.


	10. Chapter 10

Justice League Nuptials 68

Nightwing parked his motorcycle outside of Arkham's rent gates. Robin slid off of the back and unstrapped his helmet. Nightwing followed his example. They examined the gates.

"This wasn't done by explosives." Nightwing observed, "Something or someone ripped these gates off of their hinges."

"Any idea who?" Robin asked.

"Since we're dealing with the Legion, my guess would be Dr. Polaris." Nightwing surmised.

"Great." Robin groused.

"Exactly." Nightwing smirked, "Ready for trouble?"

"It can't possibly be as bad as when the Joker turned the old Arkham into a giant trap for Batman." Robin opined, "Can it?"

"I think the Joker knows Batman is out of town and this trap is set for us." Nightwing replied, "How, I don't know. But it explains his motives. He's trying to drive Batman back here."

"Do you think he knows Batman's identity?" Robin was aghast.

Nightwing shook his head, "The Joker's never cared about Batman's identity. It's the myth of the Dark Knight that appeals to him. He wants to turn Batman into him. Then he wants to kill him."

"That's pretty deep." Robin observed.

"It's the price of spending my adolescence watching them go after one another." Nightwing admitted, "Batman knows it too but like everything else, he holds it close to his cowl."

"No wonder you resent him." Robin realized him.

"The lack of trust is the cornerstone of all of our troubles." Nightwing admitted, "But get focused. We're going into life and death action. Ready for it?"

"I guess I have to be." Robin replied.

"Then let's go." Nightwing said. He crossed onto Arkham's property. The grounds were well lit so stealth was virtually impossible. Their approach would be for all to see.

On Arkham's roof, Deadshot wielded a high energy plasma rifle. It was next generation military equipment. He'd "borrowed" it from the Suicide Squad. He and the Clock King had also recruited two more former members of the Squad. Captain Boomerang and Plastique had been left out of the action while they were familiarizing themselves with the Dome and Bailya's Meta-human Defense Force.

Since the Legion had joined Bailya's protectors, the recruitment of super villains had tripled. Some, like Atomic Skull, Captain Cold, and Firefly, were also considering Legion membership. They'd been members of the Secret Society and had only refused membership in the Legion until Luthor had proven capable of carrying out his intentions.

Also joining the Legion were the former Global Guardians Jack O'Lantern, Owlwoman, Godiva, and Tuatara. The UN's abandonment of the Guardians in favor of the Justice League had embittered these former heroes. Jack O'Lantern had formed the faction with the Crimson Queen's help and like Black Adam they owed their ultimate allegiance to her.

Being from Belfast, Jack had grown up surrounded by the IRA. Rumor had it that he'd even been counted amongst their number as a youth. Godiva, being British, had also dealt with the consequences of the IRA. She'd fought against them and in doing so learned their methods.

Tuatara had also faced terrorism and revolutionaries. His stomping grounds in South America had been rife with them. His days of struggling against them had carved their methodologies into his brain.

Owlwoman was one of the few that hadn't faced domestic or international terrorism. Although, she had faced major organized criminal factions. Drug lord terror was her forte and she'd acquired many notable skills in the process. Jack had been delighted to recruit her since her perspective would broaden his and the others. Rumor had it that the Irishman and the Native American had subsequently become lovers.

But back on the roof none of that mattered. What did matter was that Deadshot had Nightwing in his sights. His laser sight showed up like a beacon to the scope eye of his helmet. His finger rested on the trigger and slowly began to depress it.

On the ground Robin spotted the red dot on Nightwing's chest and he yelled, "Get down!"

He went into a slide tackle and knocked Nightwing to the ground. A plasma burst sailed by overhead and the ground behind them was incinerated as it exploded. The ersatz Dynamic Duo got up and ran.

They each ran an evasive pattern altering the times when they made their cut and weave. Deadshot abandoned finesse and went for blanket cover fire. For a man that prided himself on killing everything he aimed at, their continued survival was a source of embarrassment. In fact, he was so focused on the Bat clan that he didn't detect J'onn Jonzz's approach.

J'onn picked up Deadshot by the arm. Hefting him up, he made the assassin a target. J'onn hit Deadshot with an uppercut and the Legionnaire lifted into the air and then came down on the skylight overseeing the Commons. The skylight shattered under the force of the blow and Deadshot fell to the floor below, knocking him out.

J'onn then floated down to the ground to join Nightwing and Robin, "I trust that I'm not too late."

Nightwing grinned, "Never."

"Then let me lead the procession into the facility." The Martian Manhunter requested.

"Sure." Nightwing agreed, "You can take more punishment than either of us."

J'onn opened the doors, "Just as I thought."

Down the corridor stood Dr. Polaris and Bane. Polaris wore a smug smirk and Bane had a feral smile on his face. Both looked ready to kill.

J'onn flew into Bane. They began exchanging blows. Bane increased his dose of Venom and he was swiftly a match for the Manhunter.

Nightwing threw a bolo at Dr. Polaris. Polaris reached out with his magnetic powers but was dismayed and alarmed to discover that they didn't work against the incoming weapon. It wrapped itself around him and he struggled to break free. While Polaris futilely tried to snap the bonds that bound him, Nightwing rushed forward and knocked him out with a single punch.

"Wow." Robin commented, "But how did that work?"

"The bolo is a leather strap connecting two lead weights. Batman carried one as well just in case we face Dr. Polaris." Nightwing explained with a touch of pride in his voice.

"And just who thought of that I wonder?" Robin grinned.

"I'm not afraid of admitting that I did." Nightwing smirked.

"C'mon genius, let's find Commissioner Gordon." Robin urged.

Elsewhere, J'onn had finished pummeling Bane into submission. While Bane was stunned J'onn pulled free the feeding tube from his wrist and his head. Bane was now weak as a kitten and one final blow neutralized him.

From behind, the Manhunter heard a gleeful cackling. J'onn turned to discover the Parasite standing there rubbing his hands in anticipation. J'onn was tired and didn't want to deal with him so he reached out telepathically and flipped a mental switch. The Parasite fell to the floor unconscious.

J'onn hated doing that to people but the Parasite required a long distance weapon. He should be out for twenty-four hours so J'onn felt free to find the Bat clan and assist them. He idly wondered how the rest of the League was doing but he knew he'd be finding out as soon as he'd finished here.

In the bowels of Arkham, Nightwing and Robin crept along. Nightwing froze and then he ducked. The Phantasm's scythe hand flashed by as she leapt out of a therapist's counseling room. Nightwing reflexively delivered an uppercut as he rose.

He hesitated because he knew her true identity and her former relationship with Bruce. Sadly, she didn't. They were swiftly locked into a furious exchange of blows with no one gaining the upper hand.

Darkwing appeared and Robin engaged him. The fight only lasted a few minutes since Robin was ill prepared for a foe of Darkwing's caliber. Darkwing left him alive since it was personal policy of his not to kill children. He knew that could backfire since they could grow up to hunt him but it was a personal conviction that he refused to abandon.

The Phantasm managed to take Nightwing's feet out from underneath after blasting him in the face with her fog. She reared back her scythe hand over her head and prepared to strike. Nightwing's vision cleared and he instinctively froze. It wasn't rational but the certainty of death brought out the irrational in a person.

The Phantasm hesitated and finally she lowered her hand. A cloud of fog and smoke enveloped her and when it cleared she was gone. Nightwing got to his feet and wondered what had just occurred.

Darkwing began clapping, "Well done. I don't know what blew up her skirt but you just removed one of my competitors from action. Hopefully that change of heart will resound through her business associations as well."

"I'm ready for you." Nightwing promised, "No matter what you try."

"We'll see about that." Darkwing sneered.

They then engaged in a macabre dance of destruction. Every fluid move was full of malicious grace. Unfortunately, Nightwing soon discovered that his opponent was in his ex-partner's class. He'd thought that only Wildcat and Deathstroke the Terminator were that skilled. He was being proven wrong.

Nightwing flipped over backwards. Landing on his hands, he sprang further back. He landed on his feet and drew out his wingarangs. He threw them in one sweeping motion.

To Nightwing's dismay, Darkwing avoided every one. The assassin drew a cluster of steel balls from his own utility belt and threw them. The balls spread out revealing a net fastened between them. They then produced barbs that buried themselves into the wall thereby pinning the JLer helplessly against the structure.

Darkwing drew a blade out of his belt and walked up to Nightwing, "Too bad. It was nice while it lasted.

"Stop!" J'onn yelled down the hall.

Darkwing began hurling weapon after weapon at the Martian. J'onn bent, twisted around, and dodged every one. Darkwing lost his composure and threw several gas balls and then fled.

J'onn recovered from a coughing fit and then ripped the net off of Nightwing. T former Boy Wonder ran to his replacement. He gently nudged the current Boy Wonder, "Wake up, kid."

Robin groaned, "I kept him busy by beating my face against the bottom of his boots."

Nightwing grinned, "At least your sense of humor isn't bruised"

"I suggest you wait here while Nightwing and I venture on." J'onn suggested, "The phones are working again and we need the police to secure the prisoners while the Arkham staff restores order. We'll also require medical staff and the MRU."

"Okay." Robin grumbled, "I know when I'm not wanted."

J'onn watched him go search for a phone, "He is a credit to the League."

"Why don't you tell him?" Nightwing asked, "I'm sure he needs to hear it."

J'onn nodded, "I will as soon as the crisis has passed."

"I'll hold you to that." Nightwing warned.

They then proceeded down the hall. Up ahead was the Infirmary. The Joker's maniacal laughter could be heard.

Harley's voice sounded, "But Puddin', when's he gonna wake-up?"

"Don't worry about it, Poo." The Joker gleefully replied, "Between the drugs and the shock treatments he should be out for at least eight hours."

Nightwing's voice went cold upon hearing this. Rage built up within him and he kicked the doors open before J'onn had time to get fully set. The Joker laughed.

"So, you had to bring the Martian." He taunted, "Never can go solo, can ya kid?"

"It's over, Joker." Nightwing growled, "Just give up."

"To you?" the Joker laughed, "As if." He turned to Harley, "Harl, if you please?"

"Comin' up!" she enthused and released a tear gas grenade. While the JLers struggled to breath, the Clown Prince of Crime and his Harlequin of Mayhem scooted out the back through the fire escape.

Gordon started hacking in response to the gas and he woke up. His eyes were glazed and fearful. Seeing Nightwing and the Martian Manhunter through the fog of the CS gas, he began to cry out; "No more! No more questions! Stop hurting me!"

Nightwing rushed to his side, "My God! There are burns on either side of his head."

"They have been using electrical shocks to administer punishment to certain stimuli while using drugs to make him more susceptible to suggestion." J'onn reported.

"They were trying to brainwash him?" Nightwing asked.

"Crudely put but yes, they were trying to mentally condition him." J'onn explained.

Nightwing placed a reassuring hand on Gordon's shoulder as the older man shook in fear, "Hang on, Commissioner. Help is on the way."


	11. Chapter 11

Justice League Nuptials 75

In downtown Gotham, Giganta intercepted Captain Marvel as he flew into the combat zone. Her fist smashed him into the upper floors of Bloomindales. Superwoman and Wonder Girl flew up there and took a look.

Some wondered how Wonder Girl had any powers if the Amazons had stripped them from her. The answer came from the fact that only immortality had been bestowed upon her. Donna Troy was the Daughter of Kaos, the first Titan. Kaos had been there at just after the creation of the world and had marched across her surface unchecked until Chronus had birthed Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. This triumvirate had imprisoned the Titans.

They had escaped twenty years ago and Chronus and Hyperion led a war against the gods. Kaos declined to participate. Instead he chose a mortal life. While the other Titans returned to their prison for all eternity, he abandoned his godlike powers and took a wife. Donna had been born shortly before Ares had killed her parents in an act of revenge.

Diana had found Donna, having been guided by Hera to the child's location, and she brought the infant Donna to Themiscyra. Hippolyta had been more than happy to raise her. No one knew what a heartache the child would be.

Her current partner, Superwoman, was her world's Diana. This Diana, known by her Greek name Artemis, had left her home island after a violent clash with her mother and Amazonian sisters. She travelled to Man's World not as an ambassador of peace and justice but as a conqueror.

Artemis had united a band of super criminals known as the Crime Syndicate. This world's Kal-El was called Ultraman. There were copies of the Flash and Green Lantern as well as a super villain called Owlman. They were opposed by Earth-3's greatest hero, Lex Luthor.

Luthor had defeated all the rest of the Crime Syndicate and was after Superwoman when the Luthor of Earth-1 found her. She'd readily agreed to come with him and begin her path of conquest again. She had all of the powers and training of Wonder Woman so she was a very formidable opponent. Few JLers could go head to head with her.

Captain Marvel appeared in the department store. He was rattled but he was okay. He saw the Amazon and the Titan and knew he was in trouble.

Captain Marvel was of the old school. He didn't hit a woman...even if she was trying to kill you. He could, however, throw them around.

Wonder Girl flew straight at him. He grabbed her by her collar and spun around in a circle, all the while gaining speed and adding it to her momentum. He released her when they'd gone 360 degrees.

She came hurtling out of the store like a rocket and smacked right into Giganta. Both went crashing down, flattening the rest of Saks. They both lay there dazed and confused.

Superwoman saw this and her eyes narrowed. She flew into the store after Marvel. She came at him fists and feet flying.

He successfully blocked most of the punches but the ones that got through were seriously felt. Atlas granted him endurance and he soon realized that he'd need all of it to withstand this barrage. He grew careless though, ignoring the wisdom of Solomon and the fighting acumen of Achilles, and Superwoman took his feet out from underneath him.

She leapt upon his chest and began hammering him with one-two combinations. He'd heard rumors that Wonder Woman had once beaten Superman into submission. Now he knew why. This woman was incredibly strong, worryingly fast, and had the fighting skills of a goddess.

On the verge of blacking out, Marvel did the one thing he could still do: he summoned the lightning. It struck Superwoman and coursed through her body. It ran through her into him and his wounds were healed.

Superwoman slumped over. Her nearly invulnerable body had withstood the blast without injury but she wouldn't be getting up any time soon. This suited Marvel fine.

He flew out of the store to find Giganta back on her feet and Wonder Girl watching his departure. Captain Marvel flew down to the level of Giganta's knees. Coming up behind them, he rolled his body into them, taking her feet out from her again. This time she fell into the street.

Her head came down on the frozen Mary Marvel and broke the ice. Mary climbed out from underneath Giganta's head. Captain Marvel landed beside her, "Are you all right?"

"F…F…Fine." She said through chattering teeth, "N…nev…never better."

She was still shaking when Wonder Girl called out a challenge, "Still think you can take me, Marvel brat?"

"I'll handle this." Marvel growled.

Mary put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him, "N…no. I'll ha…handle this. There…there's a handful of b…bad guys around here. They ne…need you to scoop `em up."

Mary pointed at Freeze, "Start with Mr. Popsicle."

Before Marvel could argue she took to the air and flew straight for Wonder Girl. Mary's reflexes were still slow from hypothermia but she was holding her own. Marvel felt a swell of pride and then he went straight at Mr. Freeze.

He tackled the arctic villain and tried to wrest the gun from his hand. Marvel took hold of the weapon and yanked as hard as he could. Freeze's whole arm came off.

"Holey moley!" Marvel exclaimed, "Are you hurt?"

"Not hardly." Freeze chuckled humorlessly. His chest opened up. Inside was a holster containing a second freezing gun. Marvel quickly reached in and crushed the gun.

In a flash, the gun discharged. Sparks erupted from Freeze's interior and his body went slack. Freeze smiled, "Well played."

His head detached from the body and scrabbled away on spider-like legs. Marvel was horrified, "What are you?"

"A hollow shadow of a man." Freeze said sadly, "Farewell."

He scrabbled off into the shadows. Marvel was too shaken to pursue him. After all, what could a head do?

Over a dozen Legionnaires appeared out of the various stores. They all carried duffels presumably loaded with merchandise. He flew towards them.

Clayface reached out and snared Marvel in a giant tentacle. He slammed Marvel against the ground. Shape shifting his other hand into a giant mace, he began pounding on Marvel.

In the air, Mary landed a tremendous roundhouse and Wonder Girl went flying into multi-story boutique call Pizzazz. Giganta came stalking up behind her. Mary swung around and threw a right cross. Giganta came slamming into the street. This time she was knocked out and didn't move.

Wonder Girl slammed Mary in the back and she was driven into a nearby electronics specialty store. Wonder Girl hesitated, waiting for Mary to come back at her. She heard a sudden rush of wings and she turned in time to see Hawkgirl swing her mace.

She slammed into the ground next to Giganta. She struggled to rise when an emerald bubble appeared over her. She quickly ran out of oxygen and passed out.

"Clever." Hawkgirl admitted, "Shall we gather up the rest?"

"Let's." Green Lantern said and he led the charge.

KGBeast spotted them and he opened fire. Hawkgirl tried to outrun the bullets but one clipped her side. The Man Bat flew at her. She tried to swing her mace but the hitch in her side caused her to throw a blow at half of the speed that she'd intended.

The Man Bat easily dodged the swing. While the Bat was swinging around for another strike the KGBeast opened fire again. Hawkgirl dove at him. With a groaning shout she clubbed him for all she was worth.

The Russian was down but the Bat still remained. Unfortunately for Hawkgirl, she'd come to a landing. The Man Bat repetitively dove at her. Finally, she knocked him out of the sky.

She looked to her side. The bullet had penetrated the chain mail. The bullet had gone clean through but her exertions had increased her blood pressure, her heart rate, and the size of her wound. Blood liberally poured out of her side. She was in serious danger of bleeding out and she knew it.

"John!" she shouted.

Green Lantern heard her and came to rest beside her. His eyes widened as she saw the wound. He encapsulated her in a bubble and lifted off, "We're getting you some attention, Babe."

"Thanks." Hawkgirl gratefully said but her voice sounded worried. Stewart was worried by this. Shayera was generally bold in the face of any danger. For her to even call for help indicated how serious the injury truly was. He vowed that she would get the help that she needed.

Back at the battle scene, Wonder Girl and Giganta were stirring. Superwoman had landed next to them. She looked fairly ragged.

"Want to check on the Marvel brat?" Wonder Girl asked.

"Not really." Giganta admitted while rubbing her bruised jaw.

"I say we finish her off." Superwoman declared, "Her and that oaf of a brother of hers."

"Sounds like a plan." Wonder Girl happily agreed.

"Waitaminute." Giganta pointed to the sky, "What's that?"

Down the street, Marvel had broken free and kicked over a fire hydrant. Clayface was melting into the drainage system. The Key and Two Face tried to assist him but it was to no avail.

Just then Superman and Wonder Woman landed in the middle of the block. Superman coldly surveyed the scene and then made an announcement, "This ends now!"

There was rustling defiance coming from the corner where Superwoman, Wonder Girl, and Giganta stood. Wonder Woman looked to Superman, "I'll handle them."

"The Captain and I will handle the rest." Superman replied.

The Reverse Flash leapt into action and came at Superman. He ran around Superman while delivering a hundred blows a minute. Owing to their momentum, Superman actually felt them and they hurt. He simply clotheslined Zoom and that ended the confrontation.

Seeing this, Two Face, the Penguin, The Key, the Gentleman Ghost, the Scarecrow, and the Man Bat panicked. The Ghost dove into the sewers. The Key opened a portal in the street and joined the Ghost. Two Face and the Penguin opened fire and the Scarecrow released a fear toxin while the Man Bat flew away.

Superman and Captain Marvel held their breath. Captain Marvel knocked out the Scarecrow while Superman blew away the fear gas. They then jointly apprehended the Gothamites.

"You go after the Bat." Superman instructed, "I'll handle the sewer crowd."

Marvel grinned, "You're welcome to it."

Having said that he flew away. Superman dove in through the Key's portal and began using his X-Ray vision and super hearing to track down the loose Legionnaires. It only took a few minutes to bag the Key. The Gentleman Ghost had gotten away. When Superman returned to street level, he found Marvel holding the Man Bat aloft by his harness.

"I see we both have consolation prizes." Marvel said happily.

"But one of mine got away." Superman complained.

"How were you going to catch a ghost?" Marvel asked, "The only thing the League has that will hold him is Hawkman's Nth metal net."

Superman perked up, "Thanks. That helps."

"Wow." Marvel breathed, "Look at the ladies fight."

Superman did so and his heart went into his throat.

Down the street, Wonder Woman had engaged the three Legion Ladies. Wonder Girl was good but she was inexperienced. Her youthful enthusiasm made her impetuous and sloppy. Wonder Woman used that against her.

Giganta had already received a beating and was hesitant to join in on this fight. She wasn't participating unless she was directly threatened. Wonder Woman merely made it a point not to engage her and everything seemed fine.

Superwoman, on the other hand, was her equal in every way. They each knew the others fighting style, how they thought, and they could predict each moves. The war was waging and there was no clear indicator of who would win. The problem was that Superwoman had help and Wonder Woman had no counter balance for Wonder Girl.

That all changed when Mary Marvel joined the fight. She landed behind Wonder Girl and tapped her on the shoulder. When Wonder Girl turned, Mary gave her a few seconds to register who her opponent was. She then decked Wonder Girl for all she was worth.

The Amazonian Titan went through two cars, toppled a street lamp, and made a crater in a brick and mortar wall. Mary flew over there to join her. As Wonder Girl regained her footing, Mary began to pound on her. Left crosses followed right crosses. One blow followed another at speeds Wonder Girl couldn't match.

Finally, Mary propped her up against the wall, delivered one last punch then let go and let her fall to the ground. Satisfied, Mary turned to watch the fight. Realizing that Giganta was still a threat she flew up to confront the giantess.

Giganta threw her hands up and shrank back down to her base height, "I give up."

"Really?" Mary growled.

"I swear." Giganta cradled her jaw, "Just don't hit me again."

"Oh, all right." Mary conceded.

A little ways away, Wonder Woman had finally seen a weakness in Superwoman's style. She was too quick to go on the offensive. Wonder Woman made it seem that she'd dropped her guard and Superwoman pounced on the opportunity.

Instead, the move ended with a blow to Superwoman's trachea. As edema set in, the Amazon began to choke. Her vision blurred and then tunneled. Within minutes she'd passed out.

Wonder Woman went to a nearby refreshment cart and retrieved four drinking straws. Forcing them down Superwoman's throat, she secured the villainess's air passage. Now she wouldn't asphyxiate.

"Pretty clever." Mary grinned.

"Amazonian training prepares you for just about every kind of wound or emergency." Wonder Woman said. Nodding towards Giganta, she asked; "What's her story?"

"She gave up." Mary happily reported, "She doesn't want to get hit again."

"No, I don't." Giganta assured her.

"Good choice." Wonder Woman commended her, "It's very sensible. Now, if you'll excuse me."

She strode over to Superman, "Everything's fine now. You can stop worrying."

"I wasn't worrying." He lied.

Wonder Woman smirked, "Of course you were. I'll call L-Ron and then check in with J'onn."

Superman nodded, "Good idea. Do you know where GL and Hawkgirl are?"

"I haven't a clue." She admitted.

"It might be a good idea to page them as well." He suggested.

She gave him a bright smile that made him almost feel giddy, "I'll get right on that."

Superman wasn't sure of what was happening between them but he decided he needed to figure it out soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Justice League Nuptials 84

"Thanks for the help." Montoya said to Superman and Wonder Woman, "There's no way my men could have taken them down."

"You would've caught Two Face and the rest easily enough." Superman consoled her.

"Maybe." Montoya hedged, "Most of the force is busy reestablishing law and order. We really don't have the personnel to spare on manhunts."

"I'm sorry about Gordon." Superman offered his condolences, "He's a good man."

"The Commissioner is tough." She said proudly, "He'll pull through."

"We can only hope." Wonder Woman offered, "And wish him our best."

"Hey Montoya!" Bullock called out as he approached with a radio, "You gotta hear this. They got Luthor holed up in the WayneTech building."

"Let's go." Wonder Woman urged.

Superman gestured to the Marvel twins hanging out within earshot, "_We'll _go. We're faster. Catch up when you can."

Wonder Woman visibly wrestled with his logic but she eventually conceded, "Fine. I'll be right behind you."

"And you'll never know how much that means." Superman said before turning to the Marvels, "Let's go! Luthor's at WayneTech."

"What're we waiting for?" Captain Marvel asked.

"For directions, you dope." Mary Marvel swatted him across the arm, "Superman seems to know the lay of the land. We don't. We follow him."

"Too true." Superman grinned. He leapt into the air and the Marvels followed as promised. They disappeared from sight within seconds.

Wonder Woman watched them go. Her heart felt heavy. Strangely so. She'd felt the burden and weight of grief before and this was similar.

The anguish wasn't as great. There was just an overwhelming sense of loss. Loss and worry.

She'd always worried about Superman during missions. Although he was learning, his naïve lack of guile made him far more vulnerable to attack than most of the League combined. That was changing though.

He was a naturally charismatic leader but he refused to see himself that way. The League listened to J'onn but it followed Superman. He truly was the heart of the organization.

Wonder Woman had purposed it in her heart to see that he realized his power. Beyond that was up to him. She couldn't make up his mind nor would she wish to. He would grow to resent whatever she forced upon him and then he would resent her.

"It's tough, isn't it?" Montoya laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, "When our loved ones fly off?"

Wonder Woman's reply was an awkward silence. Montoya's eyes went wide, "He doesn't know, does he?"

"No." Wonder Woman softly replied.

"Here's hoping he'll learn." Montoya gave her shoulder a squeeze and then she let go, "Your secret's safe with me."

"Thank you." Wonder Woman said, "Are we done here?"

"Everyone's loaded up." Montoya informed her, "You're free to take off."

Wonder Woman expressed her heartfelt thanks and took off.

At WayneTech, Superman, Captain Marvel, and Mary came to rest on the roof. Superman used his X-Ray vision, "Brainiac is holding the cops off. Luthor, Grodd, and the Ultra-Humanite are constructing some kind of device. They're on the 5th floor. We'll punch through the ceiling and surprise them. I'll handle Brainiac. The rest are up to you two."

"No problem." Marvel gave him a thumb's up.

They each rose a few feet into the air. Superman gave a thumbs down and they propelled themselves down through the floor. They went eight stories and then Superman stopped. Marvel stopped beside him. Mary plunged down into another floor.

Superman gave Marvel a pained glance. Marvel replied with a sheepish smile and a shrug. Before Superman could say anything, Brainiac blasted him. Superman flew backwards and smashed into an equipment bank.

"Ah, Kal-El, we meet again." Brainiac was amiable, "I see you have tasted anti-protons before. Would you like to sample some more?"

"Brainiac, you…argh!!!" Superman screamed as he was washed in anti-protons again.

Meanwhile, Marvel was confronting the Legion's trinity of evil. He flew into the glass encased lab they inhabited and went straight for their mysterious machine. He brought his fist down atop it and smashed it like an egg.

"You fool." Luthor sneered, "That paralysis ray was going to insure that the police wouldn't be harmed during our withdrawal. Now they'll have to suffer."

"Surrender now and there won't be any suffering by anyone." Marvel countered.

Luthor chuckled, "I knew you were naïve but I didn't think you were that naïve."

"So you aren't going to surrender?" Marvel asked.

Luthor pulled his pistol from its holster, "Of course not."

"Hah! Bullets won't hurt me." Marvel boasted.

Luthor shrugged, "Then it's too bad these aren't bullets."

He pulled the trigger three times. Three nuclear powered darts flew forth and punctured Marvel's skin. They then released a powerful neutron charge. Captain Marvel cried out and collapsed as the energies coursed through him.

"Just one of those darts can level Superman." Luthor smugly smiled, "I can't imagine how three feel."

"Save some darts for the Kryptonian." The Humanite suggested.

"You never know, "Luthor mused, "the machine may beat him."

"Even the real Brainiac failed to do so much less this lobotomized version of yours." Grodd remarked.

Luthor pondered it, "True."

The floor erupted and Mary Marvel rose from the rubble. Seeing her brother and then seeing Luthor's gun, she made the connection. She belted him across the room. He flew into an equipment locker and it buckled from the force.

She floated on over to him. He tried aiming the pistol but his arm was broken. She took hold of his hand as it was wrapped around the pistol. Using her grip, she crushed his fingers. Tugging his broken arm, she pulled the pistol from his grip. Using both hands she twisted it until she could pull it apart.

She tossed the two halves away and turned on Grodd and the Humanite, "Care to give up?"

"Don't force me to fry your brain, child." Grodd warned.

"Luthor neutered you." Mary scoffed, "You couldn't hurt a kitten."

"Say 'meow' little kitten." Grodd's eyes glazed over and Mary screamed as she clutched the sides of her head. She went down onto her knees and practically curled into a ball.

Grodd smiled, "Still feel like a kitten?"

On the rooftop, Wonder Woman was coming in for a landing. She floated down the hole the JLers had bored into the floors. She came to rest on the 5th floor. The sight of Brainiac attacking Superman enraged her.

She ran forward and then jumped into the air and delivered a spin kick. Brainiac spun away. His jaw was unhinged and sparks were erupting out of where she'd caved in one eye.

Superman rose, "Thanks. Want to help me finish him off?"

Wonder Woman's smile was grim, "I'd love to."

Back in the lab, the Humanite spoke, "Uh…Grodd? You might want to throw a little effort into what you're doing. She's getting up."

Grodd couldn't believe it. Mary was indeed rising to her feet. Her hands were off of her temples and were clenched by her sides. Her eyes stared out from behind strands of her hair and they flashed with murderous intent.

Grodd redoubled his efforts and then tripled them. It was no use. She just kept coming.

Once she was steady on her feet she threw a right cross. This broke Grodd's concentration and he dropped the psychic pressure. She responded with a jab to the ribs followed by a jab to the face.

A right cross followed and then a backhand before another right flew. She changed it up and delivered a blow to the ribs and then another and another. A left cross hammered him. She continued to throw rapid fire punches until her hands were covered in his blood. Only then did she let him fall to the floor.

The Humanite panicked. He threw one of the weapons hidden in his harness. The Nega-bands wrapped around her and countered gravity and sent her up through the roof into the skies.

"Say hello to the ISS for me." The Ultra-Humanite chuckled. He gathered up Luthor, "It's time to leave."

"No!" Luthor slurred between bloody and swollen lips, "Not without Brainiac."

"Lex!" the Humanite snapped, "We've lost! Brainiac is being systematically taken apart by Superman and Wonder Woman. Grodd has been beaten to a pulp and you're a wreck. We can reclaim Brainiac's components at a later date. Hopefully the Wayne data will still be intact."

Luthor finally saw reason, "Get us out of here."

The Humanite opened a boom tube and Luthor, supported by the Humanite, shuffled towards it. The Humanite pointed out that Marvel had already managed to pull two of the darts out and was reaching for the third. They hastened their step. The tube collapsed just as Marvel reached it.

"Blast it!" he shouted. He turned in time to see Superman and Wonder Woman take apart the last of Brainiac. They were stuffing components into separate steel containers. Superman spotted Marvel.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"Luthor zapped with some neutron darts that he said would take you out but I got over them. I was too slow to grab Luthor and the Humanite though." Marvel explained, "Mary bagged Grodd though and pretty much messed up Luthor as well."

"Where is Mary?" Wonder Woman asked.

"That's what I need to talk with you about." Marvel revealed, "The Humanite threw these bands around her and she floated up into the sky. I can't spot her and she hasn't come back."

"Let me take a look." Superman suggested. He gazed up through the ceiling and then frowned, "She's struggling and she's almost reached orbit. Exactly how invulnerable are the two of you? Can she survive a vacuum?"

"I have no idea." Marvel admitted, "We've never wanted to test the theory and I haven't dared ask the wizard."

"I'm going." Superman announced and he ascended through Mary's exit hole.

"Don't worry." Wonder Woman told Marvel, "He'll bring her back."

"That's not what I'm worried about." He confessed, "Take a look at Grodd."

Wonder Woman knelt and rolled the simian onto his back. She viewed all of the blood and the torn flesh. She was aghast.

"Hera! Your sister did this?" she wanted to know.

"Grodd had been torturing her with his mental abilities. She fought back, mentally and physically." Marvel described the scene, "This isn't the first time this has happened."

"What do you mean?" Wonder Woman sought clarification.

"When Mary and Supergirl interrogated Luthor a few months ago, Mary seemed on the verge of losing it." Marvel explained, "Two weeks ago we were facing an old enemy. Krull is a barbarian from another dimension and he's one of our most dangerous foes. He'd trapped me in a cage of mystical lightning. Using those same thunderbolts, he went after Mary."

Marvel continued, "In order to draw Mary in, he unleashed the thunderbolts against a school bus. Thirty kids were killed almost instantly. Mary was about to abandon reason and just fly straight at him. Black Adam intervened. He took the lightning bolt meant for Mary. It turned him into a normal man."

"Mary made it through and she began to beat on Krull. She was beating him senseless and Black Adam just watched and encouraged her." Marvel was clearly disturbed, "Meanwhile, I called out the wizard's name and the lightning shorted out the cage. Of course, it also turned me back into Billy Batson. After a second session of saying the word, I flew off to stop Mary. Fortunately, she stopped on her own."

Marvel sighed, "While I checked on Krull, Black Adam had a private chat with Mary. They've got some weird connection. She's developed a dark side and it seems to draw him in."

Marvel looked at her with plaintive eyes, "Do you think there's some twisted romance thing going on?"

Wonder Woman shook her head, "My guess is that Mary reminds him of himself when he was still Shazam's champion. He's trying to mold her into being his teammate in his private crusade. Mary's a good girl but she also is very idealistic. Idealism is a two-edged sword. There's the joy of seeing your idealized dreams being realized. There's also the pain of the failures."

"Mary has been granted the power to realize her dreams but she's also been given the power to punish those that don't live up to her ideals. It's a fine edge to walk upon." Wonder Woman opined, "She hasn't killed anyone yet. She doesn't require permanent punishment. She requires guidance. I'll assemble the women of the League and have them model correct behaviors. Self restraint and discipline are the keys."

Marvel offered a wan smile, "If it's all the same, can we leave the Huntress out of this?"

Wonder Woman's laughter tinkled across the room, "Of course."

"What did we miss?" Superman asked as he came in for a landing, "I heard enchanting laughter."

Mary floated down next to him, "Miss me?"

"You have no idea." Marvel confided.

"Let's call L-Ron so that he can have the police secure the building and the prisoners." Superman suggested.

"I'll do it." Mary volunteered. Captain Marvel hung at her side. Wonder Woman ushered Superman to Grodd's side. She canted her head in the ape's direction.

Superman was surprised by the amount of damage. He looked to Wonder Woman. She nodded in Mary's direction. He mouthed her name and Wonder Woman nodded.

They looked towards Mary and Marvel. Mary turned while she was conferring with L-Ron. She smiled brightly and waved. Wonder Woman waved back and leaned in to Superman, "We have a problem."

"No kidding." He whispered back.

On the island of Maraca, Bruce and Barbara were on the veranda watching the stars. The lagoon reflected the moonlight. It had been an idyllic day and early evening. The rest of the evening promised to be a dream come true as well.

The evening's silence was broken by a ringing. Bruce groaned. There was one sat phone on the island. Only Dick, Tim, and Alfred had the number. They were only supposed to call in case of an emergency.

"I'll be back." Bruce kissed Barbara on the forehead. He rose and he went to the villa. Entering he plucked the offending phone off of the counter.

"Bruce." He said.

"It's Dick." His ex-partner said, "I think you and Barbara should come home."

"What's wrong?" Bruce caught Dick's tone and a great deal was being left unsaid.

"The Legion seized control of Gotham. The League eventually regained control but while everything was hairy Commissioner Gordon was held by the Joker. He tortured the Commissioner, Bruce. He tried to brainwash him through the use of electric shocks and drugs."

"How bad is it?" Bruce grimly asked.

"No one knows." Dick admitted, "It's too soon to tell. J'onn's going to dive into his skull when he wakes up. He's sedated so he should be out the rest of the night."

"Call the airfield." Bruce instructed, "Have the jet meet Barb and I in Miami. We'll fly in tonight."

"Bruce, I'm sorry about the honeymoon." Dick shared.

"So am I." Bruce hesitated for half a second, "What about the Joker?"

He knew from Dick's momentary hesitation that the news wasn't good, "Tell me."

"He got past J'onn, Tim, and I." Dick miserably admitted, "No one knows where he or Harley are."

"But the city's safe?" Bruce sought consolation.

"Everywhere but Hyde Park." Dick explained, "Ivy is encamped there. No one's going in or out. We've got wounded and it's dark. We'll tackle her in the morning."

Bruce tried not to sound critical or disappointed but he knew he was failing, "Have Starman, Fire, and Ice tackle the park. They manifest the three greatest threats to plants. They should be able to kill Ivy's foliage. The beat cops can apprehend her."

"Okay." Dick sounded defensive, "I'll talk to J'onn. What about the Joker?"

"You and I'll handle the Joker. It'll be like old times." Bruce said.

"That's what I'm afraid of." As soon as he spoke, Dick Grayson mentally kicked himself. Bruce was doing his stilted best to reach out and he'd snapped at the outstretched hand, "Look, Bruce…"

"Just be ready." Bruce hung up.

"I know that look." Barbara commented as she walked in, "What's wrong?"

Bruce explained the situation to her. In a daze she flopped down onto the couch, "I know Dad's a cop. He's been in danger his entire life but I always thought that he'd be hearing about what happened to me."

"We're taking the yacht to Miami and catching the Lear there. It'll take us to Gotham. We should make it back in time to see your dad in the morning." Bruce explained.

"Thank you." Barbara's gratitude eked out of her pores.

"I know better than anyone that family should be together during a tragedy." Bruce confessed.

"Some honeymoon, huh?" Barbara grumped.

"It had quite a start, a bumpy middle, and hopefully a spectacular finish." Bruce wore a gentle smile.

Hope glittered in her eyes, "Yeah, you might be right."

"Get packed." He instructed, "I'm calling the ship and having them prepare."

Twenty minutes later, the couple was on a launch returning to the yacht. They moored in the rear deck boat slip. They entered the main cabin and saw that it was deserted. That was odd. The captain should be here to receive his instructions.

All of the doors were shut and held from the outside. All of the furniture was bolted to the floor and gas was being pumped into the room. Bruce caught Barbara as she fell asleep.

He gently lowered her to the floor. Using metabolic altering techniques he was staying awake but just barely. His vision began to blur and tunnel when the doors opened.

An all too familiar visage appeared before him. Slurring his words he recounted the vision's name, "Ubu!"

"It is good to see you again, Infidel. The fates may finally allow us to settle accounts." The behemoth said.

"Let her go." Bruce bargained, "It's me you want."

Ubu chuckled, "But she is part of you now so she comes with. Besides, the Mistress desires to meet her."

"No!" Bruce growled.

Ubu replied by kicking him in the head and forcing him to take the final plunge into unconsciousness. Afterwards he surveyed the fallen couple, "No one says 'no' to the Mistress."


	13. Chapter 13

Justice League Nuptials 91

Dick Grayson, Tim Drake, Kara In-Ze, Billy Batson, Mary Batson, Clark Kent, and Diana gathered at Wayne Manor. Billy and Tim were off playing video games while Mary watched the 72" HDTV in the family room. The BOSE surround sound theater system that was attached to it, combined with having the lights off, made it seem as though she were in a movie theater. Alfred had even supplied a bucket of popcorn and chilled sodas.

Alfred'd bustled off to the Bat Cave to tidy up. The JLers, with the exception of the Batsons, had used the dressing rooms to dress down into civilian clothes. Now the adults were gathered around the kitchen table.

"Shayera should be out of the hospital tomorrow." Clark reported.

"And she is a model patient." Kara sarcastically quipped.

"What do you mean?" Dick wondered.

"If it weren't for John holding her down, she would've stormed out of there despite the fact that she's faint from loss of blood." Kara explained.

"Oh really?" Dick mused.

"If it hadn't been for Carter Hall flying down with the others for a transfusion, she would still be hovering between life and death." Diana added.

"How's that work?" Dick asked, "Isn't Carter human?"

"Thanagarians have three blood types. One type can be called K+, another K-. The third is a universal type we'll label O. It has no positive or negative. Shayera is type K+. Carter is type O." Diana continued explaining.

"It seems Carter's blood is a hybrid of Thanagarian and human blood." Kara picked up the thread, "So, just like Clark and I can transfuse blood despite being from different worlds, Carter can transfuse Shayera. Of course, his best bet for blood is human O-."

"So we have more evidence that Hawkman is really a reincarnated Katar Hol." Dick grinned.

"You're rooting for him, aren't you?" Clark realized.

"Carter's a good guy." Dick replied, "He's saved my life on more than once occasion."

"No one's denying that Hawkman is a great asset to the League but that doesn't mean he's a reborn Thanagarian. The man's an archeologist that discovered evidence of an ancient Thanagarian landing in ancient Egypt. He was zapped by a Thanagarian encyclopedia and he retrieved all of his equipment from that dig. All I'm saying is that the evidence weighs itself towards Carter being merely human." Clark surmised.

"Then why does he have wings?" Dick queried him.

Clark shrugged, "There's always some mysterious element that's hard to explain but there _is_ an explanation."

"Spoken like a true reporter." Dick rebutted.

Changing the subject, Kara asked; "So who all came down besides Carter?"

"Penny flew down Plastic Man, Mr. Terrific, Starman, Fire, and Ice." Wonder Woman reported, "J'onn met them at Wayne AeroTech and took them to their hotel rooms."

"Penny, huh?" Dick scoffed, "I thought she was only supposed to get involved in cases involving the ISA."

"She's got you on two points." Clark chuckled, "She's part of any case that Plastic Man is involved in. Second, the ISA sent two hundred agents so the GPD could rotate out their officers. The FBI did the same and so did Homeland Security. FEMA will be here in the morning to assess Gotham's emergency needs."

"There are also two hundred National Guard troops that the Governor mobilized." Diana added.

"Sounds like Gotham will be secure." Dick surmised.

"That's the plan." Clark agreed, "We've dealt with the Legion. Now it's time for the authorities to deal with the citizens."

"They can have it as soon as we clear out Ivy." Dick opined.

"Bruce's plan is sound." Clark said, "Mr. Terrific will just make sure its execution is flawless."

"Here's hoping." Dick said.

Suddenly, Alfred rushed in, "Master Dick! They're gone!"

"Who's gone?" Dick tensed up.

"Master Bruce and Barbara's costumes." Alfred said in a rush.

Dick laughed, "Calm down, Alfred. They probably took them with them. Don't worry so much."

"But Master Dick, the costumes were here this afternoon." Alfred insisted, "And why would they take the costumes and leave the utility belts?"

Dick took immediate action, "Show me!"

Down in the cave, the display cases that normally held the costumes when they weren't being worn were empty but the utility belts were indeed present. Dick was aggravated but he tried to deescalate the situation, "Bruce and Barb will be here tomorrow morning. Everything will be fine."

"Are you sure?" Clark asked.

Back at Gotham General, John smirked as a nurse ran out of Shayera's room followed by a flying tray. The Thanagarian's outraged voice could be heard shouting, "You call this food?"

He waltzed in carrying a brown bag and a tray holding two sodas, "Are we done terrorizing the staff?"

"I will be once I get fed real food." She grumped. She started sniffing the air, "What is that smell?"

"You don't like it?" John grinned, "I can leave."

"I will get out of this bed and beat you to death if you move a muscle." Shayera growled, "What is that?"

"Burritos." John answered, "There's a hole in the wall across the street. Most of the staff eats there as well as a bevy of cops. Smells like the best food in Gotham."

"What did you get me?" Shayera was salivating now.

"A carne asada and a bean and cheese. Which do you want?" he asked.

"Both!" she exclaimed, "I almost bled to death. I'm hungry."

"All right then." John dug into the bag and pulled out two monster burritos, "Both."

He plucked a cup off of the tray and handed it and a straw to her, "Here's what they had."

She crinkled up her nose, "Orange?"

John sighed, "Just try it."

Shayera slurped a shot of orange soda and gave it a dubious look after she'd tried it, "You're sure that's all they had?"

"Well, I have root beer. Want to trade?" he asked.

"Of course I'll take a beer." She enthused.

"Listen, it's not what you think." He warned.

"Whatever." She said dismissively, "Just hand it over."

She took a shot of root beer and made a face, "They call this beer?"

"Want to trade again?" John wondered.

Shayera shook her head, "This may taste weird but it's better than that mockery of a decent fruit juice."

"Okay." He chuckled, "We'll stand pat."

As promised, Shayera devoured both burritos and then she eyeballed John's. He ate the last morsel and she yelped, "Hey! What happened to giving your last bite to the woman you love?"

"You've had enough." John rebutted, "In five minutes, you're going to burst."

"We'll see." Shayera defiantly declared.

Five minutes of conversation passed by and Shayera held her gut, "I think I'm going to be sick."

"I warned you." John gently chided her.

"I blame the root beer." She groaned and leaned back into the bed.

A few more minutes passed by and she looked far more settled. A coy expression settled on her face, "Y'know, I have all sorts of ideas on how we could occupy ourselves while I'm stuck in bed."

"Oh really?" John asked as he leaned in close. He kissed her. After a minute, he pulled back, "I'd love to hear them when you're better."

He kissed her on the forehead and then moved out of arm's reach. At first she was too stunned to react. Then she got angry and tried to rise to swat him. Pain flashed in her side as she flopped back down into the mattress.

"Great." She groused, "I can't even hit you and make no mistake about it, you deserve to be hit."

"Shayera," John softly said as he sat on the edge next to her, "I love the original sentiment but if you can't even hit me what makes you think you'll manage something requiring more…exercise?"

"Sure," Shayera conceded, "spoil my fantasies with reality."

John wore a sly grin, "Oh, I'm sure we can accommodate a few of your fantasies."

"It's about time you had a good idea." Shayera laughed.

"What about the burritos?" he asked with a chuckle.

"That was brilliance." Shayera argued, "We'll see how you rate now."

"I always strive to rise to any and all challenges." John confessed.

"Oh, shut up and kiss me!" Shayera demanded. So he did.

The next morning, J'onn led the JL reinforcements to Hyde Park. Superman, Wonder Woman, and Nightwing could be found there. J'onn approached them.

"Where are the Marvels and Supergirl?"

"Captain Marvel and Mary returned to Fawcett City. Apparently he uses his signal device as a pager with the police. They contacted him because a number of the local super villains have united and then disappeared." Superman explained, "Supergirl returned to New York. With her ribs taped and wearing a walking cast, she'd be more of a hindrance than a help."

"Where's Batman?" J'onn asked, "I thought he was supposed to get in last night?"

"Something's wrong." Nightwing was restless, "He said he was going to be here, which means it took an act of God to delay him. I'm going to find out what happened."

"I'd like to help out." Superman said.

"So would I." Wonder Woman spoke up.

"It'd be appreciated." Nightwing confessed.

"Is it all right with you?" Superman asked the Martian Manhunter, "We could stay?"

J'onn smiled, "We have six JLers and fifty ISA agents to arrest one woman. I think we can handle it."

Superman grinned and Wonder Woman shared J'onn's smile. Superman spoke, "Wish us luck."

"Always." J'onn intoned.

Superman and Wonder Woman flew off and headed for the entrance to the Bat Cave. Nightwing roared there on his motorcycle.

Back at the park, Mr. Terrific assumed tactical command. The JLers used ISA radios and headsets in order to coordinate with the international police. Terrific got the ball rolling.

"Starman, you're on." He instructed.

Starman flew high above the park. He began emitting concentrated solar rays. Between his presence and that of the mid-morning sun, it was like being hammered by two stars. The plants swiftly started to sunburn and shrivel up.

"Fire, you're next." Mr. Terrific launched phase II. Fire's body became a green flaming plasma. She flew into the air. Travelling at tree top level, she began to ignite the dehydrated plants. She cut a swath through the center of the park and then banked left and came back around for another pass.

"C'mon Ivy." Terrific muttered to himself, "Take the bait."

Inside of the park, the sun beat down between the tree's branches. The temperatures, while subdued by the shade, were steadily rising. The captive police officers shed their armored vests and stripped out of their uniform shirts.

Ivy emerged from her tree house. She examined the effects of the solar bath upon her "children." She frowned. She peered into the sky and she made out Starman's form. Knowing that this was only the first salvo, she tried brace her babies for the onslaught.

Fire's attack panicked her. The plants were too dehydrated to withstand flames. The park would be incinerated within minutes if she didn't intervene right now.

Ivy ran through the park and reached the sprinkler controls. She switched the system over to manual control and sprinkler heads across the breadth and width of the arboreal preserve activated. The flames were being combated as was the sun damage.

The sprinklers erupted near the street. Terrific smiled, "Perfect. Ice, now!"

Ice stretched forth her hand and mystical energy poured forth. Whatever it touched froze. She radiated it through the flowing water. The plants and trees froze. Water froze in place. Sprinkler heads and pipes cracked.

Knowing that her plants had faced too many extremes and that her rapid growth hybrids needed a year to stabilize, it was highly unlikely that any of her plants would survive this freeze. Ivy sank to her knees and wailed. She held her sides to control her sobbing and keep her body temperature up.

Fifty ISA agents converged on her position. With them came Plastic Man, Starman, Ice, J'onn, and Fire. Ivy was a broken woman and easily subdued. After a search, she was handcuffed and placed in the back of a GPD Police cruiser and returned to Arkham.

"Nuts, I didn't have anything to do." Plas whined.

"You can lift the captive officers out from their razor grass prison." J'onn ordered.

"All right!" Plastic Man rubbed his hands together, "Action!"

"Good work people." J'onn congratulated the JLers, "It was a perfectly executed apprehension. No one was hurt and there were no violent confrontations."

"But Ivy seemed really upset." Ice pointed out, "Will she be okay?"

J'onn knew that Ivy's already demented mind had cracked a little more under today's pressures. But Ice was a gentle soul. Knowing that she's helped irreversibly scar the villainess would torture her.

"Only time will tell." J'onn diplomatically replied, "That's why they're taking her to Arkham Asylum. So they can help her."

Starman held her hand and he gave it a reassuring squeeze as he smiled at her. She returned his smile and seemed content. Fire, on the other hand, plainly knew the hidden truth.

"Thank you for that." She said to J'onn, "Sometimes the biggest job is protecting Thora from herself."

"So it seems." J'onn replied as Montoya pushed her way through the crowd of agents.

"J'onn," she said as she met him, "Commissioner Gordon is awake and the doctors were wondering if you still intended to probe his memory?"

"Tell them I'm on my way." That said, he lifted into the air and flew off to St. Mark's.


	14. Chapter 14

Justice League Nuptials 96

Bruce's eyes fluttered open. He took a moment to assess his situation. He wasn't bound but his wrist and ankles hurt, indicating that he had been.

He cautiously lifted his head. A wave of vertigo hit him. Also, his vision was still blurry.

He blinked his eyes and they began to focus. He forced the vertigo away. Feeling better, he rose to a seated position.

Barbara was lying next to him. She was still unconscious. Concerned, he gently nudged her.

"Barbara," he softly spoke her name, "wake up."

She moaned but she remained subdued. Bruce pushed against her even harder and spoke more urgently, "Barb, you need to wake up."

She came awake with a start and immediately tried to rise. The vertigo induced a wave of nausea and she ended up leaning over and vomiting. When she'd finished, she wiped her mouth, "Lovely."

Bruce retrieved one of the glasses of water that had been left for them. They'd apparently been deposited in a bedroom of some sorts. He also noted that their costumes were hanging in the closet albeit lacking their customary utility belts.

"Ra's has been busy." Bruce murmured as he handed Barbara the water.

"What?" she asked while massaging her temple with on hand and downing the water with the other.

"We're being held by Ra's al Ghul." Bruce informed her, "He brought our costumes to us but they're lacking our equipment."

"How thoughtful of him." Barbara remarked ruefully.

"Ra's is nothing if not cordial." Bruce opined.

"So, I finally get to meet the great man." Barbara quipped, "I can't say I approve of his invitation."

"Neither can I." Bruce said then hesitated, "Barbara, I'm sorry. We should've been with your father by now. It's my fault that we're late."

Barbara kissed him on the cheek, "I don't blame you. I blame Ra's al Ghul."

Bruce felt better but he was already slipping into "Batman mode." He retrieved the costumes and handed Barbara hers, "Let's get ready."

They changed and as soon as they'd finished, the door opened and Ubu stood there impassively staring at them, "Come Infidel, the Master awaits."

Batman and Batgirl exchanged a wary glance and then followed the hulking mass of muscle.

At St. Mark's Hospital in Gotham City, Commissioner Gordon looked restive in his bed, "Where's my daughter?"

"We don't know." J'onn admitted, "They were supposed to get in this morning but neither Bruce nor Barbara arrived. Nightwing is looking into it."

"I hope they're all right." Gordon sighed.

"I'm sure they are." J'onn reassured him, "Bruce Wayne is a resourceful man and your daughter, Barbara, recently passed her Police Cyber Crimes Division examination. She's a remarkable woman."

"Don't I know it." Gordon managed a wan smile, "Unlike her Old Man."

"Commissioner," J'onn grew somber, "You were faced with extraordinary circumstances. It's a wonder that you retained your sanity."

"But that's why you're here, isn't it?" Gordon surmised, "To see how much of my mind is intact?"

"To a point. The fact that you're not a rambling vegetable is evidence enough of your resiliency."

"J'onn," Gordon nearly whispered, "towards the end, I would have told them anything to stop the pain. _Anything_."

The Martian Manhunter realized that included the identities of the Bat clan. The Joker had no idea that Gordon knew them or they probably would have been wrested from him. The Joker's motivations had changed, or become more galvanized, now he was willing to do anything to share his world view. That included discovering Batman's identity.

J'onn psychic impression of the Joker during their brief encounter was one of a desperate man. The Joker felt his time was running out to create his magnum opus. He wanted the world to burn to the ground and to burn laughing at the insanity of it all.

"If I may," J'onn spoke, "I'd like to test something."

"Of course." Gordon said.

The Martian shape shifted into Batman. Gordon panicked and went for a shoulder holster that he wasn't wearing. When that failed, he began to jump out of the bed.

J'onn resumed his customary form. Gordon immediately calmed down. J'onn grimly observed, "I think we've discovered the heart of the Joker's conditioning."

"Oh my God." Gordon breathed, "What can be done?"

"Open your mind to me and let us see if we can't undo some the conditioning." J'onn offered, "Right now, you relate the image of Batman, and presumably his partners, with pain and trauma. Let's see if we can't restore your previous associations of respect and admiration with these people."

"Anything!" Gordon agreed, "I can't function as commissioner this way. Not in this town."

"Agreed. Now just sit back and relax." The Manhunter instructed, "Think of something warm and safe. Think of Barbara and your love for her."

"Yes." Gordon said dreamily as J'onn entered his mind. J'onn felt his way around and then plunged into the nightmares.

It was mid-afternoon in Bailya. Inside of the Dome, Lex Luthor flexed his new right hand. It was made of brushed titanium and closely resembled a natural appendage.

His right arm was in a cast and only his hand peeped out from his sling. Luthor pulled a glove onto the hand and flexed it once more. He wore a sad smile.

"I suppose I should be grateful my hand was crushed beyond repair. Now my grip is the equal to Mary Marvel's. Let's see her try that again." He declared.

"The synthetic flesh is still being developed." The Ultra-Humanite said, "Otherwise we could make it seem natural."

"You did a remarkable job, Humanite." Luthor commended him, "Now let's see who the children have recruited."

"I know Jack O'Lantern and his allies have recruited more of the defunct Global Guardians. Captain Boomerang and Plastique secured the cooperation of more of the former members of the Suicide Squad, including Bronze Tiger and the Enchantress. They then recruited Captain Cold and the members of the Flash's Rogues. Lashina and Mantis brought in Metallo, Silver Banshee, Livewire, and the Toyman." The Humanite described, "Atomic Skull and Rag Doll recruited Killer Frost, Firefly, Major Disaster, Big Sir, Major Force, and Multiplex. Meanwhile, Tala and Amazo brought in the liberated members of Dr. Silvana's Monster Society of Evil. They also located two of Plastic Man's arch nemeses. Devil Ray found the last."

"The last of which I'm highly dubious of." The Ultra-Humanite admitted, "The Weed is literally a walking, walking weed just as the Clam is a talking clam with a hat and an eye patch. Half Ape is half ape and half human. These are caricatures, not super villains."

"The Weed is a botanical genius second only to Poison Ivy." Luthor chuckled, "The Clam is a notorious pirate with an advanced sub and a reputation that nearly rivals Devil Ray's. Half Ape, well Half Ape is a scientific genius and he hates Plastic Man. That's enough for me."

"If you say so." The Humanite reluctantly agreed, "Now what?"

"Our membership rolls have doubled." Luthor smiled, "That means we can liberate our incarcerated members."

"Our new recruits may balk." The Humanite warned.

"They'll do it because they'll expect the same when the roles are reversed." Luthor explained, "That and they'll receive and equal share in the bounty that our forces brought in."

"Ah," the Humanite grinned, "greed. The universal motivator."

"Exactly." Luthor confirmed it, "Gather the troops into the auditorium. I'll address them there."

In the end, Luthor would research where the various Legionnaires were being sent and would dispatch tailored teams to liberate the captured villains. The new recruits practically volunteered in an effort to earn the millions that had been brought in. They also wanted to establish their bona fides with their new teammates so that the favor would be returned in the future. Luthor's predictions had all come true now he was just trying to prognosticate the success of their efforts.

Tala was travelling to Venezuela to meet with Ra's al Ghul. Coming with her were the Global Guardians. Luthor had decided that Batman and Batgirl would best serve as hostages. Ra's would undoubtedly object hence the presence of the Guardians.

Tala and Ra's had a burgeoning friendship blossoming. Luthor hoped that her persuasive talents would be enough to sway al Ghul. Still, he wasn't prepared to bet all upon her.

Tala was more than happy to visit with Ra's. Jack O'Lantern and his troops were disappointed to be missing out on the jail breaks but Jack realized the strategic significance of their mission and he readily agreed to go. Not only were the Guardians there to apprehend Batman and Batgirl, they were there to prevent a rescue attempt by the League.

Luthor had no doubt that there would be attempt. Batman and Batgirl had been missing during a major crisis in their beloved Gotham City. The League might be running multiple missions but that wouldn't stop them from marshalling together to track down the Bats. In fact, they had a ready reserve in Gotham itself.

He'd already planned on waiting until they'd left to begin the Legion's rescue operations. Now, he'd have to stay one step ahead of the League in order to get the Bats out of Venezuela in time. It was the ultimate game of chess and Luthor relished it.


	15. Chapter 15

Justice League Nuptials 103

Ubu brought Batman and Batgirl to a dining hall. Ra's was already seated as was Talia. When she saw Batman, she rose out of her place and ran to him.

She didn't throw herself at him, rather, she stopped at arm's length and placed a hand on either elbow, "You are looking well, Beloved."

"You are aware of my marriage?" he asked.

"Of course." Talia nodded vigorously, "But in my heart you will always be my Beloved."

Batman refused to reply. Instead, he changed the subject, "Let me introduce you to Batgirl. Neither you or your father have met her."

"Yes." Talia moved to Batgirl and appraised her with a critical eye, "You are younger than I would have supposed. You are, what, fifteen years his junior?"

"At least I don't have to worry about the younger woman." Batgirl retorted.

"Ah," Talia was delighted, "I see you have teeth, Little Bat."

"You have no idea." Batgirl warned.

"Enough." Ra's stood, "Welcome Detective, to you and your bride. I regret the timing of my invitation but it seemed opportune since you rarely leave Gotham City without a gaggle of JLers."

"May I ask how you entered my cave?" Batman asked, "I have increased security since your last visit."

"Yes." Ra's smirked, "You've effectively guarded all of the entrances except the underground river. My agents entered by means of a submersible."

"Good to know." Batman replied.

"Please have a seat. My chefs have prepared a meal. A side effect of being unconscious for so long is a ravenous hunger. You must feel it now that the gas has fully worn off." Ra's gestured.

Batman and Batgirl met this with silence. Ra's chuckled, "I am not here to kill the two of you. I could have done that already. Instead, I have an offer for the pair of you."

"Is it anything like your previous offers?" Batman asked.

"I believe this one will appeal to your sensitivities." Ra's smiled.

Back at St. Mark's Doctor Schubert and his nurse entered Gordon's room. Gordon screamed and fell out of bed. J'onn blinked several times to clear his mind and then knelt to help the terrified Commissioner to his feet.

Once the Martian had Gordon back in bed and calmed down he whirled on Schubert, "Outside! Now!"

"Ziyi, stay with Gordon." Schubert said to his nurse. He went out into the corridor and immediately became defensive, "Spare me whatever you're about to say. I'm only allowing you to consult upon this case. I'm the primary psychiatrist. If you have a problem with that take it up with Gordon's PCP."

"I can't have him jumping out of bed all of the time. He'll damage his IV line. I'll put him in restraints if I have to." Schubert warned.

"That shouldn't prove necessary." J'onn replied, "Can we return to his room now?"

Schubert and Jonzz reentered Gordon's room. Their appearance agitated him but he controlled himself this time around. Schubert tried to assert himself.

"Commissioner, Jim, I'm Dr. Eric Schubert. I'm your psychiatrist." He announced, "I'm here to assess your state of being and make a recommendation for your future treatment."

"I want to work with J'onn." Gordon declared.

"Jim, that's hardly scientific." Schubert cajoled him.

"Listen Doctor, first off I'm Commissioner or Gordon to you; secondly, you're known for sending every patient off to Arkham. Arkham is where I was tortured so it's detrimental to my mental health." Gordon ticked off the options, "Thirdly, J'onn and I have been successfully working together. An hour ago my first impulse would have been to kill you. Now, I merely tried to run from you. I call that progress."

"I must object!" Schubert declared, "This is highly irregular!"

"Doctor, if I may, I think it's time you experience some of what the Commissioner has experienced." J'onn suggested, "Are you willing to do that?"

"I…I guess." Schubert conceded.

J'onn formed a telepathic conduit between Gordon's mind and that of Schubert. Schubert relived the Commissioner's experience in a compressed matter of minutes. When the conduit closed, Schubert was visibly shaken and weeping.

He turned to J'onn, "Take all the time that you need. I'll endorse whatever you decide to do."

"Thank you, Doctor." J'onn acknowledged Schubert's give, "And what of the Joker?"

Schubert grimaced, "I was one of the Board that advocated more 'humane' treatment for the Joker. No more. Now I'll fight for employing the most aggressive methods at our disposal."

"Thanks Doctor." Gordon weakly smiled, "That means a lot."

"Get better, Commissioner." Schubert offered an encouraging smile in return, "It'll be hard but you can beat this. I saw that."

The Doctor turned to the Martian Manhunter, "I'd like to leave my nurse here. She's instructed to provide any and all assistance that Gordon may need."

"That would be appreciated." J'onn admitted.

Schubert left and the nurse introduced herself to J'onn, "I already met the Commissioner. My name is Kwan Ziyi."

"Which means Ziyi is your given name." J'onn smiled and accepted her outstretched hand.

Ziyi smiled, "You're familiar with Chinese custom?"

"I lived in China for two years. I was married to a wonderful woman." J'onn revealed.

"Were?" Ziyi asked.

"She died of health complications." J'onn said sadly, "I can do so much yet I cannot stave off old age."

"I'm sorry." Ziyi said softly, "Perhaps you can do some good here?"

J'onn bestowed a warm smile upon her, "The reason I keep going. Commissioner, are you ready to begin again?"

In the Bat Cave, Nightwing finished analyzing soil samples taken down by the boat dock, "Yup. That's how they got in. Bruce is going to love that."

"Can you tell where they came from?" Superman asked.

"I have a general fix." Nightwing said, "Based upon the soil nitrates they were somewhere in South or Central America."

"Venezuela." Wonder Woman declared.

The other two looked to her and she grimly said, "The Legion of Doom has a protective services contract with Chavez. Ra's could easily utilize his Legion connections to openly set up a base there."

Superman grinned, "Brilliant work. I'd forgotten all about Venezuela."

"So had I." Nightwing muttered.

"Can you hold Gotham alone?" Superman asked, "You'll have Robin."

"I suppose. Everyone that's anyone is locked up…except the Joker and Harley." Nightwing replied.

"I don't think anyone's going to find him any time soon." Superman consoled him.

"Try the Question and the Huntress." Wonder Woman suggested, "If anyone outside of Batman stands a chance of finding them, it's those two."

Superman beamed at her and she grew a little embarrassed, "What?"

"Just admiring your mind at work." He confessed.

"Do you two need to be alone?" Nightwing quipped.

"No." Superman jovially replied and pulled his signal device from his belt. He talked to Mr. Terrific. In turn, Terrific summoned Fire, Ice, Starman, Hawkman, Plastic Man, and Penny and had them return to the Javelin shuttle. Wonder Woman and Superman joined them there. Superman led them while Wonder Woman sat in as Penny's co-pilot. The two women discussed men and why they were so slow to recognize the obvious.

Back at the Dome, Luthor green lighted the extraction from Arkham upon learning of the League's pulling out of Gotham. Captain Boomerang, Plastique, Bronze Tiger, Blockbuster, and the Enchantress boom tubed into the asylum. The spatial disruptors were still shredded from what Dr. Polaris did to them. The former Suicide Squaders tore the asylum apart and retrieved all of the captive Legionnaires. They were in and out before the first police car arrived.

In Metropolis, Captain Cold, the Top, the Trickster, Heat Wave, the Golden Glider, and the Weather Wizard struck Stryker's Island. The Top's cyclonic powers tore through the prison's corridors. Captain Cold immobilized every guard they encountered. The Weather Wizard created a hurricane outside to prevent outside intervention. Heat Wave melted scores of door locks while the Golden Glider skated around with the Trickster and specifically released Legionnaires.

The Glider and the Trickster reached the "red sun" wing of the prison's meta-human detention facility. Having heard the commotion, Galatea, Supreme, and Bizarro were waiting to see what was happening. Upon being freed, Galatea interrogated the Golden Glider.

"Who are you? Why are you freeing us?" she demanded.

The Glider smirked, "I'm the Golden Glider. This is the Trickster. We're enemies of the Flash. As for why we're here: we're the newest members of the Legion of Doom. Luthor sent us. Now, are you coming with or not?"

The three "supers" followed the Rogues to the main courtyard of the prison. The Legionnaires had gathered together there. Professor Zoom came racing into the area.

"I rewired the spatial disruptors." The Reverse Flash reported, "Now they'll serve as a beacon to draw in boom tubes."

"Good job, Zoom." Captain Cold chuckled. He pulled a tube controller from his belt and activated it. A wormhole appeared in the middle of the courtyard. The Legionnaires fled through it. Next, they appeared in Bailya.

Luthor awaited them, "It's good to see you all. I trust your incarcerations didn't last too long?"

A general clamor began and Luthor raised his hands, "Please! You can each submit vidcam statements. I'll contact you to get further details. In the meantime, your costumes and reserve equipment await as do your quarters and refreshments. The Crimson Queen has invited you to a banquet this evening. Business attire is suggested."

Knowing that meant their usual costumes, the liberated villains cheered. The newcomers were let in on the secret. The team seemed content.

Luthor was restless until Amazo arrived with Brainiac's components. Still, he remained unsettled until Mantis and Lashina returned with Grodd. The Simian was still severely injured but Luthor tended to him personally.

"I wasn't certain you'd send for me." Grodd confessed.

"You're my partner." Luthor made his own confession, "I'm not sure I can conquer the world without you."

Grodd weakly chuckled, "It's good to be needed."

"Mary Marvel beat you to a pulp." Luthor spoke, "She cost me my hand."

Luthor showed Grodd his mechanical hand, "I've recruited Dr. Silvana, Krull, and Mr. Mind. They'll help us exact our revenge."

"Revenge can wait." Grodd assured him, "How is our plan going?"

Luthor chuckled darkly, "67.4% of Gothamites blame Batman and the Justice League for our 'intervention' there and the numbers are steadily growing nationwide. Internationally, the polls show an 89.7% majority of those who say that super villains only strike where there's superheroes. A subsequent world-wide poll shows that 50.3% hold that banning superheroes would remove the threat of super villains."

Grodd tried to smile but the pain from such an effort dissuaded him, "Remind me to thank your polling companies."

"The AP and Gallop polls are following mine with examinations of their own. I suspect the numbers will match." Luthor smiled victoriously, "It's only a matter of time before the UN disbands the Justice League and outlaws superheroes."

"Ah, to see the day." Grodd tried to smile again but instead he hissed in pain.

"Wait there." Luthor ordered and left the room.

"Where else am I going?" Grodd muttered.

Luthor returned with a torso, head, and arms mounted on a two-wheel people mover, "Welcome Robo-Nurse. She'll attend to your basic bodily needs. Meanwhile," he wheeled in an IV, "this will help."

Luthor ran the line and Grodd grunted, "I didn't realize that you knew how to do this."

"I'm trained as an EMT 2." Luthor revealed, "I can run lines, administer venipuncture, as well as CPR and First Aid."

"A man of many talents." Grodd surmised, "How are you at veterinary medicine?"

"I'm learning." Luthor admitted.

"Good to know." Grodd leaned back into his bed, "If you don't mind, I think I'll sleep for a while."

"Get your rest and get well." Luthor said, "We…I…need you."

Luthor left his room and went to work on Brainiac. Amazo was standing in as the Legion's major domo but the android had his own agenda. Brainiac was programmed with Luthor's own personality and brain engrams. He knew how to please Luthor since he was an extension of Luthor.

Inside of the Crimson Queen's palace, Black Adam sat in audience with her Majesty, "Please, I beg you, release me from my obligation to Luthor and the Legion of Doom."

"No." she simply replied, "I need you to observe the Legion and inform me of their plans, operations, and goals. I cannot trust Jack O'Lantern and the rest of the Global Guardians for this. They each have their own agendas besides that which I gave them through my mind control techniques. You are loyal to me because you choose to be. Your love for me is genuine. I can rely upon you as I can no other."

Black Adam bowed low, "I live to serve."

The Crimson Queen smiled. It was full of warmth and admiration, "I know. You will sit on my right tonight. Let Luthor enviously learn his place amongst the other revelers."

Adam grinned, "I'm honored."

The Queen wore a mischievous smirk, "You should be. But seriously, Adam, when will you finally give up this pretense of servitude and join me in ruling this kingdom?"

"Milady, for now I serve you best as the Captain of your Meta-human Guard." Black Adam gave the old explanation, "As your consort I would be forced to deal with diplomacy."

"Adam," the Queen sighed, "as my consort you would be whatever I decided you would be."

"Perhaps that's the problem." Adam suggested, "I'm a proud man. Subservience doesn't come naturally to me."

"Yet you serve me as queen." She sadly pointed out.

"Fealty to royalty is another matter." Adam explained, "You are installed by the gods."

"Too bad." She murmured, "Very well, you will attend as my champion. Hopefully, someday soon, you will attend as something more."

He bowed again, "Time will tell, my Queen. Time will tell."


	16. Chapter 16

Justice League Nuptials 109

"I want you to supervise the quarantining of Earth's major urban centers. Rural populations won't be affected by my new renewal process and can left alone. However, the population of the cities and their suburbs will have to be relocated to neutral territory. The cities will be overrun by flora and then the fauna will return." Ra's described, "Poison Ivy has shown me a new way of restoring the planet and that includes the human population beyond that of my elite few."

"I doubt Ivy endorsed any plans involving the preservation of the human race." Batman scoffed.

"Not true, Detective." Ra's wore an all-too knowing smile, "Dr. Isely has recently embraced a philosophy of returning everyone and everything back to nature. She does, however, realize that millions of human beings will perish while adapting to the explosion of flora and fauna. Such losses, while tragic, are inevitable."

"So you still want me to participate in the deaths of millions." Batman surmised.

"Millions are better than billions." Ra's pointed out, "You could prepare the people so that deaths are minimized. That, and the opportunity to restock endangered species, is what drew Catwoman into our plan."

Batman was gut punched, "Selina?"

"So," Ra's' eyes narrowed, "There is something between you."

Batgirl observed this but felt no anxiety. She knew that Batman had a weak spot concerning Catwoman. While Selina was a criminal and a thief she had no worries. If Ms. Kyle were to honestly reform then the battle would be on. Until then, she tried to reach out and convey her empathy for Batman's pain.

As always, Batman shouldered the burden alone; "What's your game Ra's?"

"Nothing beyond what I have mentioned." Al Ghul assured him, "Your other protégés would also be included in those given special shelter during the transition phase."

"And the Justice League?" Batman asked.

"They can fend for themselves in the refugee camps." Ra's dismissively answered. "They are survivors. They will be fine as they help the 'mere mortals.'"

"And if I refuse?" Batman inquired.

"Then you fend for yourselves amongst the helpless masses that will be left in the cities." Ra's grimly answered.

"So, the existence of the refugee centers depends upon my answer?" Batman's query cut to the heart of the matter.

"Of course." Ra's chuckled, "Billions of lives hang in the balance. What do you say?"

"I say I'm going to stop you before you ever launch this plan." Batman vowed.

"Foolish, Detective. Very foolish." Ra's sadly replied, "My plan is mere months away from fruition. I cannot afford interference. It seems Bruce Wayne and Barbara Gordon are going to experience a deadly pirate attack at sea."

Squads of members of the League of Assassins rushed into the room. Ra's shook his head, "Not even the two of you can overtake such odds."

Batman and Batgirl rose from their seats. Batman spoke for the both of them, "We'll see."

A resounding 'boom' stopped everyone as an Apokoliptan wormhole formed in the room. Tala and the renegade Global Guardians emerged from it. Al Ghul's ire overtook him.

"What right do you have to interfere, Tala?" he demanded.

Her Eastern European accent thickened as she answered, "This is Legion territory. You are merely using it. We will come and go as we please."

"And why have you come?" Ra's growled.

"Lex wants Batman and Batgirl to be his hostages. They will serve as human shields during the Legion's next operation." Tala revealed.

"Never." Ra's declared, "Batman and Batgirl die by my hand tonight!"

"Jack." Tala said as she stepped aside.

Jack O'Lantern lifted the lantern he was named after, "Sit down, boyo, and ya won't get hurt."

Ra's shrugged aside his cloak and rushed Jack. The lantern flashed and energy poured out of it. Al Ghul was hurled backwards.

"Warned ya." Jack said.

Ra's lifted himself off of the floor and shouted, "Assassins! Kill them! Kill them all!"

The assassins surged into action. Jack opened fire. The Olympian began hurling lightning bolts. Bushmaster and his reptilian powers sprang into action. The Wild Huntsman, with his horse and hound, carried the fight outside. Thunderlord nearly leveled the dining hall with a sonic boom. Godiva's tactile hair wrapped itself around opponents or beat them off of walls and the floor.

Talia reached Batman and Batgirl, "Come with me if you want to live."

They fled the hall and she navigated through the villa's outer buildings. She reached an outer gate and handed Batman a small cylindrical device, "Here is a beacon set to Justice League frequencies. It was to be your return ticket once you agreed to help my father."

"What about Bruce Wayne's yacht?" he wondered.

"It has been returned to Maraca and the crew has been freed. They believe you are hostages of a drug cartel. The League was to 'rescue' you." Talia explained, "Now go, Beloved. I will cover your escape as best I can."

"Thank you." Batman said as he activated the beacon. He and Batgirl took off running for the nearby jungle.

Hidden in the shadows, Owlwoman and Tuatara watched the exchange. Owlwoman turned to Tuatara, "Your prognostication was right. They're escaping."

"It sucks always being right." Tuatara complained.

"I'll get them." She declared, "You get Jack and the others."

He started to leave and she stopped him, "By the way, you're from New Zealand, right?"

"Yeah. So?" Tuatara warily replied.

"Why've you hung out in South America for the last couple of years?" Owlwoman asked.

Tuatara shrugged, "I was kicked out of New Zealand. I came here and got rich."

Owlwoman smiled, "Good plan. Now go."

As he ran away, she flew into the air and entered the jungle below its canopy. Her enhanced vision made the night seem like daylight. Following their trail by employing her tracking skills she swiftly caught sight of the Bat pair. Extending her talons from her fingertips, she swooped in for an attack.

Entering Venezuelan airspace, Wonder Woman's board registered the beacon. She radioed Superman and gave him the news. He agreed to follow the Javelin to the location. Next, the shuttle was challenged by the authorities…again.

"You must turn around." The Defense Minister ordered.

"We are, I repeat, we are in pursuit of a fugitive. Under UN charter that gives us the authority to enter your country." Wonder Woman replied.

"This is a violation of national sovereignty." The Minister angrily declared.

"I suggest that you take it up with the General Assembly and the Security Council. Javelin out." Wonder Woman signed off. She turned to Penny, "How soon can you get us there?"

"Fifteen minutes. Tops." Penny drawled.

In the jungle Batman's only warning was a sudden sound of a body rushing through the air. Owlwoman raked him across the back with her talons and he grunted in pan as he dove and rolled away. She in turn hovered in med-air for a second which made her vulnerable to attack.

Batgirl caught her in the face with a spin kick. Owlwoman dropped out of the sky and landed in a heap on the ground. She rose and Batgirl came in with a flurry of punches. Another spin kick and the former Global Guardian stayed down.

"Are you all right?" Batgirl asked Batman.

"I'll have to be." He said, "One of the Guardians is the Wild Huntsman. He'll have our scent in a few minutes. We need to find a defensible position."

"I wish we had our belts." Batgirl sighed.

"So do I but wishing for the impossible won't help us." Batman opined. In the distance a hound could be heard baying. Batman ordered, "Let's move."

The Global Guardians were soon upon Owlwoman's position. Jack angrily ordered the Huntsman and the others to follow the trail. The hound had the scent of blood and it was salivating.

"Are ya all right, darlin'?" Jack asked as he got Owlwoman to a seated position.

"Nothing permanently damaged but my pride." She reassured him, "I just underestimated the Bat Brat."

"The Wild Huntsman is trackin' blood." Jack informed her, "Who'd ya tag?"

"I got the Batman himself." She chuckled, "And it's wound that he'll feel. It'll slow him down and stilt his movements."

"Good work." Jack commended her, "ya ready ta travel?"

"Lead on, lover boy." Owlwoman grinned.

"When we've finished here, I'll show you all about 'lover boys'." Jack promised.

"Yum!" Owlwoman gleefully remarked.

Back at the villa all of the assassins were unconscious or encased in mystical bonds. Ra's and Tala stood observing the scene. Ra's was disgusted but Tala was imminently pleased with herself.

"You could have made this easy on yourself, dear Ra's." she smiled.

"You presume too much, Tala." Ra's snapped, "So long as that man remains alive my plans will be threatened."

"Then we'll just have to see to it that he doesn't stay alive for long." She purred.

"You have no idea how resourceful he is." Ra's warned, "Luthor will never be able to hold him."

"The Legion has doubled in size." Tala informed him, "You wouldn't recognize it."

"Perhaps." Ra's replied in disgust, "But after I have a little chat with Luthor I may never associate with the Legion of Doom again."

Tala was crestfallen, "I see."

"Master!" Ubu cried out from across the hall. His wrist communicator was sounding off, "Our agent in the air defense ministry reports that the Justice League has arrived."

"Release him." Ra's told Tala.

Tala dissolved Ubu's mystic bonds. He crossed the hall and placed himself between al Ghul and Tala. Ra's chuckled, "I believe the lady could have had her way with me already."

"Yes, Master." Ubu said but he didn't move.

Ra's rewarded his servant with a benevolent smile. He turned to Tala, "You can be certain that the League has ascertained Batman's location. I suggest you warn your compatriots."

"Very well, Ra's." Tala said glumly, "But we will speak of this later."

Ra's bowed his head, "Of course."

Tala frowned as her spell created an amethyst around her. Energy emanated around it and it exploded into a thousand sparkles. She was gone. Ra's chuckled, "The lady knows how to make an exit."

"Yes, Master." An impressed Ubu readily agreed, "What now?"

"Now we wait for everyone to wake up or for me to disrupt their manacles." Ra's said, "In the meantime, fetch the Armor of Anubis and the Sword of Set."

Ubu nodded, "Yes, Master."

Ubu left and Ra's pondered the situation. He had no illusions as to how the League had found Batman. Talia had been charged with protecting the beacon and she'd left the hall with the Bat couple. It didn't require a genius to put the puzzle together.

His daughter had always followed her heart over her mind. Batman would escape his peril and live to threaten Ra's plans. Al Ghul almost relished the opportunity to lock horns with his nemesis again. The Detective was the single greatest opponent that he'd ever faced. Someday when he'd killed the Dark Knight he would honestly mourn.

However, now it was time to extract his forces from this place. He had a fallback position in Argentina. From there he could confront Luthor. That would be an eventful day.


	17. Chapter 17

Justice League Nuptials 118

Batman observed the pursuing renegade Global Guardians. He'd removed his bloody cape and tied it to a nearby tree. Batgirl had used her cape to bandage his wounds. Now they were in the jungle canopy preparing an ambush.

The Huntsman's hound found the bloodied cape and bayed at it. The Wild Huntsman lowered his spear and gazed about. A rustle in the treetops above made him look up.

What he saw was Batman diving towards him. The Bat came straight down, head first, arms outstretched. He hit the Huntsman in the shoulders and drove him off of his horse.

They hit the ground as one but where the Wild Huntsman landed flat on his back; Batman rolled with the impact and came up on his feet. The hound attacked but Batman took hold of the dog's collar with one hand and delivered a savage chop to the canine's nose with the other. The dog yowled and ran away into the jungle.

The Olympian rounded the Huntsman's horse's rear and bellowed his rage. At the same time, Batman slapped the horse's flank. The horse mule kicked the Olympian and then ran off into the forest on the hound's trail. The Huntsman unsteadily got to his feet and then pursed his beloved animals.

Batman turned on Bushmaster. The repto-human tried to emulate a python but Batman had prepared a forked tree branch and his pinned the Bushmaster to the ground and he choked him into unconsciousness. That left less than a handful of Guardians to go.

Thunderlord prepared himself but Batgirl leapt out of the tree tops and drove his torso into the ground. She then spin kicked Godiva in the face. Godiva went down but she wasn't out.

Thunderlord rose to his feet and engaged Batgirl. The Taiwanese "hero" was a master of kung fu. Fortunately for her, Batgirl was trained in a mixture of martial arts techniques.

Off to the side, Batman was fighting with Tuatara. The New Zealander's ability to see into the future kept him seconds ahead of each of Batman's blows. Tuatara was an average hand to hand combatant but he was able to perceive miniscule chinks in Batman's armor before they opened up. Forearmed with such knowledge he was able to keep Batman at bay.

Meanwhile, Thunderlord used his sonic abilities to slam Batgirl with an explosive thunder clap. The sound wave bounced her off of the nearest tree. She was out cold when she hit the ground.

The Olympian rose and came towards Batman. Tuatara tried to warn him but Batman tagged him with a backspin kick to the head. Batman then spun around and leveled Tuatara with one punch.

The Wild Huntsman and his animals reappeared. The Huntsman slipped out of the saddle and hefted his axe. The Olympian approached and Batman sought a way out. To add to the peril, Godiva was on her feet, Thunderlord was closing in on him, and Bushmaster was waking up. Batman grimly acknowledged the fact that on some days it just didn't pay to get out of bed. But like always, he carried on to fight some more. He just didn't know where to start.

Superman's voice suddenly boomed out from overhead, "I'd reconsider if I were you."

Batman looked up with the Guardians. Superman, Wonder Woman, Fire, Hawkman, and Starman hovered above them. Further away, Ice and Plastic Man could be seen entering the clearing.

A burst of mystic energy sent Superman hurtling away. Jack O'Lantern and Owlwoman flew into the scene. Jack shouted to the Guardians, "Hold the yobbos off. I'll get us outta here."

A violet burst of light solidified into Tala's form. She looked around, "Not good."

"Oh, really?" Jack sarcastically quipped, "What was yer first clue?"

"Get the tube ready." Tala ordered, "I'll deal with the League."

"Yeah, right." Jack muttered as Tala strolled away.

Wonder Woman was facing the Olympian and although he possessed the strength of Heracles she was prevailing. Bushmaster and Plastic Man were going head to head and Plastic Man was winning. Ice had trapped the Wild Huntsman inside of a landlocked iceberg.

Fire was proving immune to Thunderlord's sonic powers in her plasma form. He countered that by blowing out her flame busts by manipulating the air through sound waves. They were evenly matched.

Starman, on the other hand, had given away his advantage. His solar powers could easily best Godiva from a distance but he closed that distance and now her tactile, invulnerable hair had him wrapped up. Batman waded into this fight. He chopped Godiva in the neck from behind and her hair went limp.

Starman extricated himself from her locks and he wore a rueful grin, "Thank you. I couldn't foresee escaping without harming the young lady."

"A little harm wouldn't be uncalled for." Batman grimly replied, "She's a former superhero and now she's a Legionnaire."

"Really?" Starman asked, "She hardly looks the type."

"Gavyn, when we have a free moment you and I are going to have a long talk regarding human nature." Batman promised.

"All right." Starman agreed, "I'm at your convenience."

"Isn't that nice?" Tala asked with a smirk.

Up in the air Hawkman and Owlwoman were squaring off. Unlike Hawkman, whose flight followed the physical laws concerning dives, downdrafts, and updrafts; Owlwoman could turn, twist, dive, climb, evade, and hover however she wished. All of this meant that she was evading Hawkman's mace and scoring deeply wounding strikes herself.

Superman reappeared and he was angry. He'd worked alongside every one of the Global Guardians that were present here. They'd all had an option to join up when the UN shifted their mandate to the Justice League. Fire and Ice had done so and were invaluable members of the League.

He didn't know why the Guardians were hunting Batman and Batgirl nor did he know why Tala was obviously giving them orders but he was about to find out. Only…his plans changed as a crystalline structured encased him. He glanced about and all of the JLers were similarly encased, even Batgirl.

Jack O'Lantern summoned a boom tube and the Guardians entered it and disappeared. Tala stopped at the wormhole's threshold and blew a sparkling kiss back towards the League. The imprisoning crystals faded as the boom tube collapsed behind her.

All of the JLers gathered as Batman checked on Batgirl. Wonder Woman knelt beside him, "Let me do this. I know about combat medicine than you do."

He didn't doubt her for a moment. He rejoined the others and pointed out, "At least we still have one of them."

"That's right." Superman said as he turned to see the frozen Wild Huntsman and his animals, "Starman, would you be so kind as to thaw him out?"

"It'd be my pleasure." Starman stepped forward, "Ice, stay just behind me and freeze any fires that might start."

"Easy enough." She smiled. She'd prove useful and she'd enjoy the proximity to him. She knew he felt the same way. That's why he'd asked her to stay close to him rather than off to the side somewhere.

Starman brought his hands up and pointed them at the Huntsman. A bright yellow burst erupted out of them and bathed the ice block in its light. Starman stayed within a yellow star's spectrum since life on Earth was optimized for it. He could have doused the Huntsman in the light of a white dwarf but he wasn't sure of how high the Global Guardian's tolerance for radiation went.

The ice rapidly melted and the Huntsman was soon shielding his eyes. His horse reared up and his dog whimpered. Starman ceased his ministrations before the Wild Huntsman was completely thawed.

Ice frosted several plants as Superman strode up to the Huntsman. The Guardian chopped downwards into Superman's chest. His axe broke and he dropped it and went for his sword. Superman plucked it off of his belt and bent it into a circle, "You won't need that."

The Huntsman swore in his native German and ordered his hound to attack. Superman lifted the dog into the air and tossed it aside. Plastic Man turned himself into a cage and held the canine.

The Huntsman's horse reared and struck out. Wonder Woman lassoed the horse and led it away. She quickly calmed it down.

Batgirl strolled up next to Batman, "What'd I miss?"

"Are you all right?" Batman asked before answering her question.

"Other than a headache and a ringing in my ears, I'm good to go." She cheerfully answered.

"Tala appeared and she trapped all of us and then whisked away the renegade Guardians." Batman explained, "Ice had frozen the Wild Huntsman and now Superman is going to interrogate him."

"This should be interesting." Batgirl grinned.

Batman followed Batgirl's gaze to where Superman took hold of the Huntsman's tunic and lifted him into the air. Next Superman drew his fist back, "Why are you and your friends working with the Legion of Doom?"

The Huntsman used a German obscenity. Superman shook his head, "Wrong answer."

Superman's punch bounced the former Guardian off of a tree truck. Superman collected him, lifted him into the air, and then the JLer cocked back his fist; "Let's try again. Why are the Global Guardians working for the Legion of Doom?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." The Wild Huntsman replied.

"Wrong answer." Superman calmly replied and then he hit the Huntsman even harder than before. He went to the Huntsman's crumpled form and picked it up. He braced the Huntsman up against a tree, "This time it's going to hurt. Want to try talking instead?"

"I don't know anything." The Huntsman protested.

Superman drew his fist back and the Huntsman cried out, "Nein! Gott in Himmel, nein! We're working with the Legion, not for them. We've all signed up."

"Who's 'we'?" Superman barked.

"Everyone you saw plus the Rising Sun and the Little Mermaid." The Huntsman answered.

Superman recalled images of the Japanese and Danish heroes. He could scarcely believe they'd enlist with the Legion of Doom. He said as much.

"They enlisted. It's true!" the Wild Huntsman assured him, "Jack persuaded us to all see Bailya's Crimson Queen. Everyone who saw her is now a member of the Legion. Only the Tasmanian Devil, Fire, and Ice avoided her and they're not members of the Legion."

"So you're trying to tell me it's mind control?" Superman scoffed.

"Nein!" the Huntsman replied, "All I'm saying is that all of us that saw the Queen and agreed to join her Meta-human Guard are now Legionnaires."

"Why?" Superman bounced the Huntsman off of the tree.

"I don't know!" the Wild Huntsman cried out, "All I know is that both decisions seemed logical at the time but I can't remember why."

Superman released the Huntsman and then he and Wonder Woman joined the bat pair. Superman shook his head, "That's all I'm going to get out of him without seriously hurting him."

"Still," Batman mused, "Your interrogation techniques are getting more effective."

"I've been taking lessons." Superman smirked, "Now what about what he said?"

"He's telling the truth." Batman opined.

"I agree." Wonder Woman concurred with him, "There was desperation in his eyes, not falsehood."

"Okay." Superman conceded the point, "What do we do with him? It's not like the Javelin is designed to hold a zoo."

"There's a supply of tracers on the shuttle and a few bugs as well. We could plant some on the Huntsman's tackle and see what the horse digs up for us." Batman suggested, "The hound's collar would also be a good place to start."

"I'll go get them." Superman volunteered and flew off.

"I take it the Javelin is nearby." Batman surmised.

"Penny's doing low orbits over the area. She'll come in on VTOL when we need her." Wonder Woman explained.

Superman was back, "Here they are." He handed Batman two, "These are for the Huntsman himself." He handed two to Wonder Woman, "These are for the horse." He held the last one up, "And this one's for the dog."

"You are learning." Batman observed.

"Let's do this if we're going to." Superman said.

Wonder Woman went to the horse and soothed it. While she did so she planted the tracer and bug. She then led the horse back to the Huntsman.

Plastic Man resumed his normal shape and Superman knelt and playfully tousled with the hound. Slipping the bug underneath the collar, he rose and released the dog. It ran back to its master.

Meanwhile Batman brushed against the Huntsman and planted two bugs on him. The Huntsman was ruffled but Batman remained obtuse. Seeing his animals released to him, the Huntsman was confused.

"Vas ist?" he asked.

"You're going free." Superman told him, "Tell the rest of the Guardians we'll be looking for them. You're only going free to deliver that message. Next time, we lock you away until you rot."

Superman leaned in close, "Don't let there be a next time."

"Ja, I understand." The Wild huntsman mounted his horse and whistled to his hound. He waved to the JLers, "Until next time."

The Huntsman rode off into the jungle with the hound leading the way. Superman looked to Batman, "Are you ready to leave now?"

"Do you have to ask?" Batman replied.

Wonder Woman called in Penny. The Javelin hovered above the jungle canopy. The loading ramp was open and awaiting boarders.

Superman took Batman by the armpits and flew him up there. Wonder Woman cradled Batgirl in her arms and took her to the shuttle. Starman carried Ice. Hawkman and Fire flew up on their own. Plastic Man stretched up to the shuttle and then pulled his lower torso up to meet his upper half.

Once they were aboard and secured, Mr. Terrific began treating Batman and Hawkman's talon induced injuries. After examining and dressing the wounds, he shook his head; "You gentlemen are going to have some interesting scars."

"What's a few among a few hundred?" Batman asked.

Mr. Terrific had no answer for that. Instead he turned to Hawkman, "Are you going to be that stoic as well?"

"Thanagarians have greater recuperative abilities than humans." Hawkman replied, "I should be fine."

"Good to know." Mr. Terrific mused, "It means Shayera should be fine."

"Yes." Hawkman declared, "She will be."

"Ooo-kay." Terrific said as he retook his seat. Hawkman's mercurial moods confused them all.

In the cockpit Penny turned to Wonder Woman, "We're gettin' a priority signal. Ya'll might want to answer it."

Wonder Woman listened to the message and then signaled Superman, "The Legion has staged massive breakouts. Every known incarcerated legionnaire has been freed. For the most part the jailbreaks were the result of villain never associated with the Legion before."

"It seems Luthor has done some recruiting." Superman unhappily stated.

"J'onn agrees." She replied, "He wants us to drop Batman and Batgirl off in Gotham and then return to our respective territories."

"So he just wants us to wait?" Superman couldn't believe it.

"They all left by boom tube. That means they're in Bailya. Bailya isn't a member of the UN. We have no jurisdiction there. We have to wait until the Legion is on our territory."

"And you agree with that?" he asked.

"Of course not." Wonder Woman laughed lightly, "But these are Man's World rules. I don't understand all of them but I'm learning to obey them."

"The rules need changing." He declared, "We'll see what Amanda, Sue, and Eiling can come up with."

"And if they come up with nothing?" she wondered.

"I don't know." He admitted, "Hopefully that won't be the case."

"Waiting is all we can do." Wonder Woman decided, "We pledged an oath to work with the governments of the world and not to live above normal humans. If we defy the UN's mandate and invade Bailya there would be severe consequences that would stretch beyond CADMUS and the revulsion that we endured during that crisis."

"I know." Superman sighed, "How about we finish this talk at my place?"

"It's getting late." She smirked, "Are you inviting me to stay the night?"

"Sure." He readily replied, "The guest bedroom is almost always available. Ma and Pa hardly ever fly out since it's so easy for me to go there. Kara has her place in New York and she stays at the Wayne penthouse when she's in Metropolis."

"I accept your kind offer since no one else has deigned it necessary to come over." Wonder Woman said with a longsuffering attitude.

"It's not like that." He protested.

"You can tell me all about it after we get to your place." She said with a victorious smile, "Out."

"Ah declare, you can be positively wicked when ya'll want to be." Penny laughed.

"It does him good." Wonder Woman said confidentially.

"Ah know. Ah keep mah Stretchy Sugar Pie hoppin'. But let's just keep that between ourselves." Penny winked.

Wonder Woman winked back, "It'll be our secret."

Plas stretched his neck up to the cockpit, "What's our ETA?"

"We're puttin' the pedal to the floor now, honey." Penny revealed, "We should hit Gotham in thirty minutes. After that it's a straight shot to NYC."

Plastic Man kissed her cheek, "Is it any wonder why I love you?"

"No, darlin'. It ain't." Penny preened.

"Carry on ladies." He said and then returned his head to his shoulders.

Penny turned to Wonder Woman, "See what ah mean?"

Wonder Woman grinned, "Very informative."

"Just take it to heart and ya'll do fine." Penny promised her.

"I can only hope." Wonder Woman sighed.


	18. Chapter 18

Justice League Nuptials 125

Bruce Wayne and Barbara Gordon made it to Commissioner Gordon's side later that evening. Barbara stayed by her convalescing father's side while Bruce and J'onn stepped out of the room to confer. The Martian's news was grim.

"The Commissioner has been conditioned to kill Batman and his partners on sight." J'onn began in a whisper, "We've managed to thwart that programming but it is still his first impulse. During trials, moments of stress, or fatigue the conditioning may win out."

"You don't know Jim Gordon." Bruce said in steely tones, "He'll beat this."

"Yes, I know. I've been inside his mind." J'onn replied, "However, the impulse will still be there until he has completely conquered it."

"How long will that take?" Bruce asked.

"However long it takes." Was J'onn's cryptic answer, "Every human mind heals at its own rate. I know Gordon will heal. I just can't estimate how long it will take."

"So what happens to him now?" Bruce wondered.

"I've given my report to Dr. Schubert. He will prepare a battery of psychological and psychiatric tests. Once Gordon clears those, he will return to the force after a recommended period of rest." J'onn answered.

"I'll see to it that he gets his rest." Bruce vowed.

J'onn nodded his head, "I know you will. Now, I must say my goodbyes. Congratulate your junior partners. They held this city together until the League could respond."

"Yes, I know." Bruce replied, "I was briefed on the flight up here. It sounds as though Supergirl and Mary Marvel took quite a beating while holding out."

"Mary has been healed by the power of Shazam." J'onn revealed, "Supergirl's injuries should last her a handful of days."

"Ah, the wonders of Kryptonians and Argoan healing factors." Bruce shifted his back, "If only we all had them."

"Yes, that would be convenient." J'onn mused, "But now I'm off."

J'onn said his goodbyes to Gordon, who was sad to see him go. They'd grown quite close due to the intimacy of their telepathic bond. Gordon owed the Martian Manhunter his sanity and he knew it. Like with Batman and the safety of the city, it was not a debt he could ever repay nor would he have to.

Later that evening, Barbara stayed with her father while Bruce returned to the manor. As he stepped out of his car, he spotted a Detroit muscle car discreetly parked next to the garage. Knowing who would drive such a car he wasn't surprised to find the Question waiting for him inside the house.

"Question." He said as Alfred helped him out of his coat.

"Mr. Wayne." The Question tipped his hat, "We need to talk. Or, more specifically, I need to talk to Batman."

Bruce turned to Alfred, "Is Dick here?"

"He's in the cave, Master Bruce." Alfred replied, "And Master Tim is in bed. He and Master Dick had quite an evening at Arkham Asylum containing the other patients after the Legion of Doom absconded with the usual Rogues' Gallery."

"Thank you. I need to speak with the pair of them." Bruce declared.

"Should I rouse Master Tim?" Alfred reluctantly asked.

"No." Bruce gently decided, "He's earned his rest. I'll speak to him in the morning."

Bruce turned to the Question, "Follow me but I suppose you already know where the entrance is."

"Behind the infamous clock." The Question chimed up.

"I'd like to know how you've figured all of this out." Bruce admitted, "I don't suppose you learned this by going through my trash?"

"You've sanitized most of your garbage. Little is revealed by it. You should see what the US President's says about him." The Question chuckled.

Bruce decided not to touch that one as he led the Question down the stone staircase to the Bat Cave. In its bowels resided the powerful computer system that Barbara had spent the last nine months upgrading. Dick Grayson sat in front of it.

Dick had changed out of his Nightwing togs. One shower later he felt human again. Alfred had brought him soup and sandwiches and his strength was returning. He felt sorry for Tim.

Tim had changed and showered. Afterwards he devoured a rather large meal that Alfred had prepared. He'd headed straight to bed after he finished his meal. Dick could remember those days and knew that Tim would recover…he just wouldn't want to.

He heard Bruce and the Question coming down the stairs. He recognized Bruce's footfalls but the second pair was a stranger's. He turned to see who it was following Bruce and was surprised to find the Question in tow. He was surprised since the Question was supposed to be helping Dick find the Joker.

"Hello Dick." Bruce said, "I hear congratulations are in order."

Dick was immediately suspicious, "What do you mean?"

"Supergirl and Mary Marvel are getting most of the credit for keeping the Legion at bay until help could arrive." Bruce relayed, "But from what I've heard, it was you and Tim organizing the GPD that started to turn the tide. The radio was also full of reports of your actions at Arkham tonight. I'd say that the two of you have proven yourselves tonight."

"Who are you and what have you done with Batman?" Dick asked.

"I spent a few hours with Ra's al Ghul trying to recruit me. He undoubtedly still wants me as his successor. It made me think of mine." Bruce admitted, "I'm not getting any younger. The day is coming when I won't be able to be Batman. You and Tim can pick up the mantle then."

"What about Barbara?" Dick wondered.

"She's getting more involved with her Police work. I expect that she'll abandon the costume altogether in the near future." Bruce revealed.

"And how will that affect the two of you?" Dick had to ask.

"I respect her and her decisions." Bruce said, "The only part of it that I have difficulties with will be her using a gun. I trained her better than that."

"Ahem." The Question cleared his throat, "I hate to interrupt but I do have other pressing business in Hub City."

"What are you doing here?" Dick hotly spouted, "You're supposed to be finding the Joker."

"I already found him." The Question disclosed, "He was in Los Angeles."

"How'd…?" Dick sputtered.

The Question shrugged, "It's what I do. He's in Bailya now. The Crimson Queen is holding a banquet in honor of the Legion of Doom. It should be in the early morning hours in that time zone now."

"What about our bugs?" Bruce asked, "Have the picked up anything yet?"

"The Wild Huntsman is still in Venezuela." The Question answered, "Black Canary and Green Arrow are monitoring the bugs' signals and half an hour ago they reported that the Huntsman was meeting with President Chavez. Nothing else of note has happened since."

"Keep on it." Bruce urged, "It'll pay off eventually."

"I know." The Question replied, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a drug cartel to close down."

"How can you be here if you have crooks to bag?" Dick asked.

"I have the Huntress watching them." The Question stated.

"Isn't New York her home territory?" Bruce inquired.

"Not anymore." Was the Question's simple answer.

"Oh." Bruce and Dick said in stereo. What else could be said?

"Goodbye for now." The Question started up the stairs, "Give my best to Commissioner Gordon."

Bruce and Dick exchanged an amused glance. Then Bruce asked Dick what he was up to. Dick included him in his search and they sat down and worked on the problem like they'd used to.

In Bailya, it was in the early hours of the next day. The Legionnaires were still reveling. Many had disappeared. They'd found discreet places to spend time with courtesans and handmaidens.

Luthor had been amused by the Queen's obvious slight by placing Black Adam in the place of highest honor. After the festivities dwindled, The Crimson Queen still saw him. Adam was there as well standing in as her bodyguard.

"Your Majesty," Luthor offered her a weary smile, "thank you for your courtesies. The evening was fantastic."

"Your work in Gotham has shifted public opinion in a positive direction." The Queen smiled slyly, Opinion is divided even amongst the permanent members of the UN Security Council. China and France offered a proposal to disband the Justice League. The US, the UK, and Russia vetoed it but it's a start."

"It's only a matter of time before costumed adventurers are banned." Luthor promised, "Then Bailya will hold a monopoly on super humans and we will be able to strike anywhere and at any time unopposed."

"And Bailya's diplomatic position will enable her to be the ideal refuge. And our elevation to a nuclear power will ensure our survival." The Queen replied.

Luthor hesitated, "Nuclear power?"

The Crimson Queen's eyes glittered with a feral madness, "We have constructed our first H-bomb. Fifty more are being assembled as we speak. After that, we'll be able to triple production. Our orbital booster rockets are being retrofitted into ICBM's. None of the other nuclear "club" members will be able to escape our vengeance if they should try and invade."

"Wouldn't that be an overreaction?" Luthor asked, "You do have nearly a hundred Legionnaires at your disposal as well as dozens of other meta-humans. Isn't that enough?"

"No!" the Queen snapped, "None of you are truly loyal to me. You're all mercenaries. And you and your Legion are trying to conquer the world. You'll abandon Bailya as soon as it's profitable for you to do so."

Luthor remained silent. She spoke the truth and they both knew it. They were both opportunists and they would use one another as long as there was a mutual benefit. If it furthered his cause, Luthor would readily betray the Crimson Queen and deliver her to the World Court for trial.

_Of course_, Luthor mused, _Black Adam would try and kill me._

Knowing that he was facing an implacable opponent he withdrew and returned to the Dome. He fought the urge to rebuild Brainiac and wisely chose to check on Grodd first. The simian was resting comfortably. Luthor changed out his fluids and then retired to bed.

He was more exhausted than he'd ever been before. He was even too tired to satisfy his carnal lusts. That's when he knew he'd pushed himself too hard. Tomorrow would be a new day. Perhaps he'd serve up a fresh conquest then.

In Metropolis Clark finished cooking up a Chinese dinner for Diana. They settled down in his dining nook and partook of the meal. Diana ate it with relish.

"This is good!" she exclaimed between bites.

"At least you have a healthy appetite." Clark grinned.

She smiled back, "The advantages of being an immortal, unchanging Amazon."

"Could that ever change?" Clark wondered.

"There are ways." Diana said with a husky quality to her voice.

Clark noted the tone behind her answer but he wasn't certain why it was there. Opting to take the coward's way out, he ignored it. He told himself that he was imagining it.

"So, what do you want to do after dinner?" Clark asked.

Diana seemed vaguely disappointed but she readily answered, "I'm just a visitor in this town. You show me around."

Clark smiled, "Actually, we never finished our tour of New York. Its nightlife is world famous. Let's find out what it's like being average citizens. If we get bored we can drop and visit Kara or another friend of mine. She'd love to meet you."

"She?" Diana sounded irritated.

"Lana Lang." Clark explained, "We grew up together. We've been friends forever. I think she wanted to be more at one time but that day is done."

That seemed to mollify Diana, "Why would we want to see her?"

"Lana's a fashion designer." Clark grinned, "She'd love to create something special for you."

"Is that a bribe?" Diana's elegant eyebrow arched.

"Yup." Clark smirked, "Did it work?"

"All right." Diana loosed a theatrical faux sigh, "Let's see your friend."

"Let me make a call." Clark replied, "She may not be in and you won't have to worry about it. It'd be great if she could meet you though."

Diana suddenly realized that Clark wanted to show her off. This Lana Lang was his oldest friend and he wanted her opinion of Diana. She not only felt better, she was enthusiastic.

"Good news." Clark said as he moved from the living room to the dining area, "Lana's in. She's dying to meet you."

"Good." Diana said as she rose and came to stand next to Clark, "The feeling's mutual."

Clark wondered what had brought about the change but he wasn't going to argue with it, "Shall we be off then?"

"You want to stay in street attire?" Diana was surprised.

Clark grinned and held out his hand, "Who's going to see?"

Diana accepted his hand and held it. A ripple of pleasure ran through her at this miniscule gesture. He was putting his trust in her and that meant more than anything.

They took off from his balcony and headed south towards New York. Their hands were joined the entire time. Even Clark had to admit that it felt good to hold her hand. Almost unbidden, his mind began to imagine other possibilities.


	19. Chapter 19

Justice League Nuptials Epilogue 129

Bruce was busy in his office at Wayne Enterprises. Alfred was on his way to pick Tim up from school. All he really had left to do was fit in a strangely urgent request for a meeting. Bruce really wanted to duck out before the person arrived and join Barbara. Maggie, his assistant, knocked on the door and then told him his appointment had arrived. Bruce asked her to show whomever it was in.

He rose and rounded his desk even as Clark entered in. Bruce grew intrigued, "This is a surprise."

"I know." Clark admitted, "It's just that I have no one else to turn to. You're the most trustworthy person I know."

"In other words I'm good at keeping secrets." Bruce sat down and motioned for Clark to do the same, "What else is there?"

"You have some experience with my so-called 'problem' and I really need your advice." Clark gushed.

"So this is about Diana." Bruce wore a satisfied smile.

Clark gaped. Bruce paged Maggie, "Having catering send up some sandwiches and coffee. I think we'll need them."

H…how?" Clark stammered.

"I push a button and my assistant hears my voice." Bruce grinned, "It's simple really."

Bruce could see frustration welling up in Clark's eyes, "I know Diana. She's been attracted to you since you two first met. However, you were involved with Lois at the time. Next, Bruce Wayne intrigued her. She couldn't cope with my particular psychosis so we went our separate ways."

Bruce pondered how to relay the next item of information, "Lois's death freed her to act. In fact, it's only respect for your pain and Lois's memory that's kept her from doing so already. Diana has a very forceful personality and she will prod a situation along until she reaches a satisfactory conclusion."

"What do I do?" Clark asked.

"What do you want to do?" Bruce wondered.

"I don't know." Clark said.

"I doubt that." Bruce replied, "You've made up your mind already. You're just looking for a way to justify your decision."

The intercom buzzed and Bruce answered, "Yes?"

"Catering is here." Maggie informed him, "Shall I show them in?"

"Please." Bruce requested.

A cart with sandwich corners and a carafe of coffee was left behind and the office was sealed in catering's wake. Maggie closed the doors herself.

"Help yourself." Bruce urged.

Clark placed a few corners onto a plate. He sat that on the coffee table located between the two "petitioners'" chairs laid out before Bruce's desk. He then discovered that besides a carafe they'd been given a full service coffee bar.

"This is all pretty fancy." Clark admitted, "There's nothing like this at the Planet. Does everyone get this service or is this for you alone?"

"Catering provides for everyone in the building. Our subsidiaries also follow this practice." Bruce revealed, "Hewlett Packard started it all when they started providing employees with fruit juices and an array of high carb selections in order to keep their employees' energy up. We've just taken it to a new extreme."

Bruce shifted the topic, "But we were discussing Diana."

"You say that she's attracted to me but how…" Clark began.

Bruce interrupted him, "You've already figured that out or you wouldn't have come to me. What's bothering you is that you're reciprocating her feelings and you're afraid that you're sullying Lois's memory."

"In so many words." Clark confessed.

"You've grieved." Bruce informed him, "You're still grieving. You're just mourning in subtle ways. You see it in the little things: her empty desk, places you used to go to, the sound of her laughter, and a hundred other pieces of minutia."

"Like I've said before, you know way too much about this." Clark ruefully opined.

"And as I've said before, I know grief. Listen to me." Bruce instructed him, "You've found hope again. There's a reason why the days seem bright and cheerful again. Even if neither of you were romantically inclined, her companionship fills your void with happiness."

Bruce's piercing eyes bored into Clark's, "Hold onto that. Fight for it. Cherish it and do whatever it takes to keep it going. Whether you want to admit it or not the two of you are already dating. All that needs to happen now is an exchange of promises of affection and fidelity."

Clark absorbed all of this while eating his sandwiches and drinking his coffee. Finally he sat everything down, "We have been dating, haven't we?"

"I wouldn't have said so otherwise." Bruce quipped.

"Touché." Clark acknowledged, "I guess Diana and I need to have a talk."

"She'll thank you for it." Bruce smirked, "In fact, if you don't have it soon she'll kill you."

Clark wondered how true that statement was. Diana was one of the few people on the planet with the power to do it too. Like Bruce had said, she'd been displaying her affections for some months now. She was being patient. It was time to reward that patience.

Bruce's intercom sounded. He turned it on, "Yes, Maggie?"

"Your wards are here." She informed him.

"Send them in." Bruce instructed.

Dick and Tim strolled in. Dick walked up to Clark and shook his hand, "Thanks for the help the other day."

"My pleasure." Clark admitted, "Kara and Mary said you and the GPD were tackling the problem head on and getting results."

Dick shrugged, "We try."

Clark turned to Bruce, "Thanks for the advice. I think I'll call on her today."

"Good man." Bruce replied.

"What's your evening going to consist of?" Clark wondered.

"I'm on my way to the manor to pick up Barbara. She came home from the hospital to get a decent meal and some sleep. After I get there we'll go back to the hospital and visit Jim some more."

"And you two?" Clark asked the younger pair.

"Homework." Tim grumped.

"I have a date with a Danish exchange student named Ulla Paske." Dick grinned, "So no one had better wait up for me."

Bruce and Clark exchanged a puzzled glance. The name Ulla Paske was known to both of them but they couldn't remember why. Truth be told, she was more commonly known as the Little Mermaid, a Global Guardian from Denmark. Like most of the Guardians she was now a member of the Legion of Doom.

Ulla had plans for Dick Grayson that he was entirely unaware of. For now she was playing the part of a student. She was actually enjoying her cover and dreaded having to give up classes. But the Legion had plans for Grayson and she'd carry out her orders.

Later in Kansas, Clark and Diana were wandering near the pond that inhabited part of the Kents' fields. Clark reflected on the fact that Kara used to enjoying sailing over the pond while watching her reflection. Diana brought him back to the present.

"Thank you for bringing me to meet your parents. It's been special." She confessed.

"It only seems fair since I've met your mother." He grinned.

"Somehow I sense an ulterior motive for bringing me here." She opined.

Clark was embarrassed, "Am I that obvious?"

Diana rewarded him with an affectionate smile, "You don't lie very well. It's rather cute." Her eyes widened, "I didn't mean…"

Clark softly laughed, "Diana, relax. It's okay. That's actually why we're here."

"What is?" she asked stalling for time. She was expecting bad news.

"I've been thinking about us." He admitted, "The possibility of 'us.' I'd like to see if there is a possibility of an 'us.'"

Diana merely gaped at him. Clark grew uncomfortable and he rubbed the back of his head, "I'm sorry if I've been presumptuous. I just thought that you…and I…and…mmm!"

Diana had grabbed him by his lapels, drew him in, and fiercely kissed him. She let go of him and he stepped back, his head swirling, "Wow!"

"What are you waiting for?" Diana asked, "Kiss me."

Clark grinned, "I think I will."


End file.
